


The Frozen Heart

by AquilaLorelei, bornforwar_archivist, goddessdel, Tali_Sarah, tangofiction



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Multiple Authors, Originally written on Illyandria's fan fiction forum, Round Robin, storytrain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaLorelei/pseuds/AquilaLorelei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/goddessdel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangofiction/pseuds/tangofiction
Summary: Strange things are happening on Earth, especially how Hercules is acting. Will Xena and Ares fix the problem in time to save the gods?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at[Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Additional fic notes: This story was originally written as a round robin or storytrain on Illyandria's Fan Fiction Forum (now defunct) circa the early 2000s. If anyone remembers writing this and would like to be included (or removed) as an author, please contact bornforwar_archivist or goddessdel and let Delenn know. I've invited every co-creator whose AO3 account I'm aware of.
> 
> Rating is based on the original story notes: No sexual content, but some sexual references, some violence, and some language.
> 
>  
> 
> _Original Disclaimer: Xena, Ares, Gabrielle, etc do not belong to us. They belong to Renaissance Pictures. We are but a humble clan of X/A shipping fanfiction writers who joined together to make a story. Cender, Darius, and miscellaneous characters as such belong to us though. No copyright was intended, yada yada yada, go on and read our story._
> 
>  
> 
> _Original Author's notes: We wrote this as a storytrain on Illyandria's fan fiction forum, so there are many many authors. These are all the people who participated in the writing, either in the story itself or simply adding ideas - Summer, Lexxie, Maureen, Astra, Anaia, Glad, Tali, Cressid, Something Royal, Ephiny4, Tango, Delenn, Cassandra, Aquila Lorelei._
> 
>  
> 
> _Original Notes from the Editor (Summer): Well, after a while I finally got this organised and before I did I asked my fellow writers who they thought that the following story should be dedicated to. They answered it should be to Shipperdom and the Fanfiction Forum users too. It's good to be a shipper. Anyway, Personally I think that the writers here did an incredible job and they should definitely get cash out of such talents but as I have stated, we get none. Right, I'm just rambling on now so I'll stop. Xena + Ares 4 eva!!! From Summer._

Xena awoke with a gasp. Looking around her, she made out Gabrielle's sleeping silhouette, and she could hear Joxer's soft snores across the dim campfire. The woods were silent, save for the occasional hoot of owl or rustle of wind blown leaf. But the warrior's heart was only just beginning to still its frantic beating. Confused, Xena scratched her head, wondering what it was that woke her so violently.  
  
Suddenly, the hair on her arms stood at attention, and a strange prickle made its way down her spine. Fixing her vivid blue eyes on the dense woods, Xena made her way into the bushes, away from her sleeping companions. As she ventured deeper into the undergrowth, the prickling sensation intensified. Hearing a noise, she turned, and saw a quick flash of blue light. In a second, it was replaced by the statuesque figure of the God of War.  
  
"Ares," Xena growled. "What are you doing?"  
  
He grinned cockily. "Can't I even visit my favorite goody-two-shoes without being cross examined?" he countered teasingly.  
  
Xena narrowed her eyes at him. "No," she said curtly. "Now stop wasting my time, and tell me what new game you're playing now."  
  
The bravado fell from Ares' face, and he stepped closer to his princess. She saw that his face was lined with worry, and despite herself, she grew concerned. "Well?" she demanded, unnerved by his silence and closeness. He placed his warm hands on her shoulders, and Xena forced herself not to flinch away. Taking a deep breath, he said seriously. "It's not a game this time, Xena. I came to say good bye."  
  
A frown crossed Xena's features. "Good bye?" she repeated, not quite believing what she was hearing. "What do you mean?"  


Ares took a deep breath, and looked deeply into those eyes he so treasured. Willing his voice not to tremble, he said softly, "Xena, I'm dying."  
  
"You're what?" Xena's voice broke, it took her a minute for what he had said to sink in. She then burst out in laughter. "You're dying, good one. It isn't going to work Ares."  
  
"I'm not lying to you Xena. The God of War will be nothing but a myth soon."  
  
There was something in the way he looked at her, the sadness in his eyes. He wasn't lying this time. Xena's heart almost burst it's way out of her chest. Ares was indeed dying.  
  
"Why?"  


Ares averted his eyes from the expression on her face. She almost seemed to care, but Ares doubted it. Surprise, maybe a slight loss but not what he truely wanted from her. It was truely hopeless and Ares wasn't sure why he was here anymore. He gathered his energy to transport through the aether.  
  
Xena instantaneously saw his intention, and needing more of an explanation, she snapped her arm forward to stop him with her incredible reflexes. But a God's travelling takes but a second and before either realized they were shooting through the aether together and were then standing as they had before, only now on Mount Olympus.  


"Do not tell me you are dying and just leave. I want an explanation, and I want it now!" Xena was talking to him like a child but she had to get answers out of him. He may bug her but he was also one of the only Olympians she liked - well, tolerated.  


Ares, realizing that she was still with him, decided to back track. The sad, sympathetic tune wasn't working for him. "Well my dear, that pesky friend of yours, my annoying brother, finally went too far. His whole 'you can live without Gods' speil reached a few too many interested ears and he was convinced by someone or something to act on those thoughts for once. Has to be someone else in on it. The infant couldn't come up with such an nefarious plot on his own." Ares' face was darkened by disgust and anger and to hell with Xena's affections for the man.  
  
Xena didn't want to believe this. The Gods, her sometimes enemies, sometimes friends, were being killed by Hercules. It couldn't be so.  
"There's gotta be some mistake Ares," she said, releasing his arm.  
"Xena, there is * _no*_ mistake," he hissed, his dark eyes boring into her blue ones. Xena saw many things in his eyes at that moment. Fear, anger, hatred, but most importantly, truth.  
"Does he know what he's doing?" she asked, her eyes growing colder by the second.  


"Yes," Ares stated, looking away. An involuntary thought crossed Xena's mind. A thought she didn't invite, or want to have. _'I should have killed Hercules when I had the chance.'_ She battled the thought out of her head, but the mere fact she could even think such a thing about her friend disturbed her. Still, she kept a cool front.  


"He knows I can't let him do this," she said, drawing Ares' gaze back to her. "I can't let him kill his own family. Not Aphrodite. Not..." she hesitated, and Ares watched her expectantly. "Not you." 

Ares jerked up at her last statement. "Not me?" asked he maliciously.  


"Not even you," clarified Xena changing her tone. "It's not like you are important or anything!" said Xena backing up. Ares smirked and looked at her with passion. "Are you saying that you kinda care about me?"  
Xena returned him a cold stare. "I care about people. Now tell me where Hercules is and what can I do about this."  


Ares walked to his throne and sat nonchalantly. He took a grape from the bowl of fruit and practically swallowed it.  
"I wasn't asking for your help," said Ares taking another grape and throwing it in the air. Xena smiled incredulously. She walked towards the throne and stopped inches from his face. "Oh yeah? Than why did you tell me?" 

**  
**

Ares shrugged his left shoulder and gave the empty air in front of him a pensive look. "I don't know, I just tend to think that if you didn't have to make your life miserable, well, it would be unfortunate for me to just disapear and have you wonder about me without me being able to watch you get all testy over it. You're just too damn cute when you're trying to figure something out," and with that Ares turned back to her. "But as for the mongrel, he's got some kind of plan. I'm not fully informed yet but I'm working on it. But the goal seems to be daddy's head, yes, Dite's head, everyone else's and not to mention my so charming visage."  
  
Xena smirked at his last comment, but then grew serious again. "You're right, he has to have help. Even if he could turn all of your worshippers against you, which is highly unlikely, you wouldn't be _dying._ " "Just bored out of my mind," Ares confirmed.

  
"Maybe I can talk some sense into him," she gestured with her hands, grasping at metaphorical straws, "If people are to grow separate from their Gods, they have to do it on their own time, not have them torn from them."  
"It would be disaster. Complete chaos," Ares pointed out.  
"And Hercules," she continued "He's half-God. Who's to say _he_ won't be affected?"  


"I think," said Ares, barely masking his hatred, "That he would 'sacrifice himself' if it meant the end of Olympus. He always complained about * _us*_ toying with lives. He would kill us all, and plunge the world into chaos just to get rid of his own family," he spat the last word, not wanting to admit that he was related to the demi-god. "What a hypocrite."  


"That's not the Hercules I know," said Xena.  
"Maybe, maybe not," said Ares.  
"There has to be something wrong with him," said Xena.  
"Yeah," Ares quipped, raising his eyebrows "He's finally flipped."  


"No ... there has to be something behind this." After a long silence, Xena spoke again. "Take me to him. I'll talk to him." Anticipating Ares' question, she continued, "And if he doesn't listen, I'll find what's making him do this. And destroy it," she hissed.  


"And if there's nothing forcing him to this?" He asked sensuously, knowing what her answer would have to be. Xena squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to think about that possibility -- especially after what she had thought earlier. She opened her eyes again, the crystal blue colder than Ares had expected.  


"Then I won't have a choice," she said keeping her voice flat and as cold as her eyes. "Take me to him."  
"Your wish is my command, Princess," he said, snapping his fingers.  
"Well?" asked Xena. Ares' face was a mask of shock and anger.  
"I can't," he said, his voice rougher than usual.  
"You lost your powers," Xena said. It was more of a realization than a question.  
  
"Crap," Ares muttered. "That little runt...when I get my hands on 'Dear Brother,' I'm gonna ki-"  
  
"Hey!" Xena said sharply. "Now is NOT the time to loose your cool, Ares. Just think of a way to get me back down to the mortal plane, and I'll take care of Hercules."  
  
Ares looked stormily at her for a moment, and when she shot a look back at him, he sighed. "OK, OK," he relented. "Just...let me try again." Xena rolled her eyes as Ares scrunched up his face, concentrating. Focusing on his index finger which was pointed at Xena, he willed his power to come. His frown deepened when nothing happened, and he bit his lower lip. Xena stared at him. He looked like a little kid trying to figure out how to tie his boots. The visual caused a smile to break out on her face and a short laugh escaped her. Ares looked up. "What's so funny?"  
  
Xena smirked. "You."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you find my helplessness hilarious," he said sarcastically. Turning his attention back to the problem at hand, he murmured thoughtfully, "Maybe if I do this-"  
  
Suddenly, a blast of light shot out of his fingers, hitting Xena square on her chest. She let out a stunned yell, then her image evaporated. She fell through the aether, and finally landed on the soft grass near her campsite. "Oof!"  
  
Back on Olympus, Ares stared at empty space for a moment, then grinned. "Ha! I knew that would work!" Just then, another bolt of light shot out from the space Xena had once been, and struck him on his chest. "What?" he gasped, and before he knew it, he was falling through the air. He landed roughly on a brass-clad body, and when he looked, Xena was glaring furiously up at him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked pointedly.  
  
"Uh ... falling for you?" he replied with a weak grin.  
  
"Get - Off - Me." she growled.  
  
"Hey, hey," he said defensively, not moving. "Not my fault. My powers aren't gone, they're just screwed up. I ended up catapulting myself back to the mortal plane when I brought you back here."  
  
"OK, that's very nice, now would you kindly get off me before I kill you myself?"  
  
Ares smirked and leaned impossibly closer to her. "You know, I always knew you liked it rough," he whispered.  
  
Despite herself, Xena shivered, though her eyes shot daggers at him. Before she could retort however, they heard footsteps moving through the thick bushes. In a second, a familiar pair of boots was standing by their heads, and Xena inwardly groaned.  
  
"Xena," Gabrielle began furiously. "Mind telling me what in Tartarus is going on here?!" 

Xena gave an I-am-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-move-look to Ares and he finally moved away from her looking at Gabrielle with a bored look. "Gabrielle...um...you woke up...I can explain everything!" Xena got up and followed her friend to the campsite. Ares followed afterwards. Xena followed behind Gabrielle as the blonde stomped her way through the bushes. "I'm waiting for your explanation Xena", she said, as she reached the camp and flopped down onto a nearby log. "Why is he with you?"  
  
"I ask myself the same thing about you all the time", the God of War growled as he walked up behind Xena. He crossed his arms and glanced at Xena. "Well? You gonna tell her or should I?"  
  
Xena dropped down beside her friend. "It seems Hercules has started some kind of crusade to destroy the Olympians, Gabrielle. I didn't want to believe Ares when he told me, but I have to check his story out. I can't believe Hercules would do this, but I can't afford to risk it."  
  
The blonde snorted "Risk what exactly? Other than Hercules killing the one god who has caused us both so much pain?" She shifted, giving Ares a hard look. "Doesn't sound so bad to me." Ares merely arched an eyebrow at her comment. "Besides Xena," the bard continued "That still doesn't explain what he was doing * _on top*_ of you!" Ares smirked.  


"Mmmm. Brings back memories, doesn't it Xena?" Xena gave him a scathing glance.  
"He fell on me. His powers are zonked. He couldn't help it."  
"I'm sure."  
"Like it or not, Gabrielle, the world can't survive without Ares," Gabrielle started to protest, but Xena raised a silencing hand.  
"Besides, there are more Gods than just Ares. Artemis, the patron Goddess of the Amazons," said Xena, preying on Gabrielle's weakness.  


"Fine! I get it!" said Gabrielle, conceding defeat, but not wanting to hear any more. Xena understood her friend's reluctance, and said, "Look, it's OK, Gabrielle. You don't have to worry about this. I'll-" she looked at Ares, "-we'll take care of this."  
  
The bard narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You don't expect me to stay put with Joxer the Batty while you go tramping through the countryside with *him* do you?" she demanded. Ares smirked. "Good for you, blondie. Got it in one."  
  
Xena rolled her eyes, and chose to ignore him. "Gabrielle, it would be faster and easier if I knew you were safe here. We still don't know what's up with Hercules. There might be trouble, so Ares and I had better look for him on our own."  
  
Gabrielle looked about to argue, but Xena's eyes were steely and left no room for objections. Sighing, she said grudgingly, "Okay, okay...I suppose you're right. But," she added, hurling a finger at Ares' direction, "if you try anything funny, or get her hurt in any way, I'll come after you myself. Got it?"  


Ares masked across his face a mocking terrified look. Sarcastically, he said, "Ooooh! I'm so scared! Hide me Xena!"

**********

Joxer opened his eyes and yawned as much as he could hold his breath. He heard some voices in a blurr, but he wasn't awake enough to distingush. "Oh, what a dream!" he thought as he started rubbing his eyes. He heard Argo trotting away and jerked up thinking that they left him there. It wouldn't be a surprise to him. Xena and Gabrielle always did this kind of jokes to him. Seemed like they didn't like him sometimes. 'Haha. Those girls!! Such kidders!!!'  


He looked around and saw that the campsite was still there and that the fire was still crackling even if the dew was really high this morning. He saw Gabrielle coming towards him in a furious walk mumbling something understandable only to the bard.  
"Gabrielle! Hi! I see you are in a good mood this morning." said Joxer in a cheery mode.  
"Joxer, gather everything! We are leaving!" said Gabrielle pointing the finger to him.  
"Where?"said Joxer backing up from the bard-attack.  
"We are following Xena! If she thinks she can leave me here and take off with that Jerk of war, than she is wrong! I am not going to be put off anymore!!" Gabrielle strolled through the campsite like a tornado taking everything on her way.  


Joxer looked at her with a I-think-sometimes-I-am-more-sane-than-you look and than continued gathering his blankets. 

Xena and Ares were riding double on Argo, a situation that made her edgy. She didn't trust him this close. She knew he was just waiting to take advantage, use whatever dirty trick he could to bring up things she'd rather forget. Truth was, she didn't exactly trust herself either. She turned her head slightly, trying to gauge his expression. Unfortunately, he had chosen this particular moment to look inscrutable. Damn. Ok, time to admit her own weakness and get him away from her.  
  
"Ares, it would be a lot faster if you'd just do your god thing and transport yourself to wherever Hercules is. Find out what's going on and come back to let me know. I know your powers aren't what they used to be, but you can at least manage that, can't you?" she demanded, using her best I'm-not-kidding-here voice. "Try concentrating REALLY HARD!"  
  
Behind her back, Ares smiled nastily. 'Still got it', he thought. "No, Xena, I think I should stay near you ... I mean, with you, you know. Gods only know what might happen if I tried anything now. Might end up under the knife, so to speak. What if I appear right in front of Hercules?"  
  
He felt her move forward in the saddle, and he shifted to keep their bodies close. Xena tensed, but how far away could she get? Trying to make it seem innocent, Ares tightened his arms around her. He could actually feel the heat and anger coming off her. 'Gods, this is almost worth it!' he laughed to himself. 

**  
**

In a dimly lit tavern that smelled of alcohol, sweat, and oiled leather, a boisterous group of drunkards commiserated. Their drunken slurs filled the wood paneled room. Laughter also traversed the area, while the patrons continued to tell the latest gossip, old war stories, and brag about their own endeavors.  
  
Old armory fixtures and torches graced the otherwise barren walls, and in the distant corner, out of the reach of the flickering light, sat a man. His eyes gazed out uncaringly toward the other patrons of the establishment as on hand gripped a wooden cup filled to the brim with mead. Wet lips were twisted, outlined by a dark bordering stubble. Greasy clumps of hair hung down over his face and fell into his mouth as he mumbled incoherently to himself. A black cloak shrouded his form, and the dark circles under his dispondant eyes made him look all the more menacing, if not insane. There was a malicious gleam that sat fixed behind the dulled blue eyes. One intimidating enought to keep any intruders at bay.  
  
Now, making his way through the dense crowd of drinking townspeople, was a handsome man of short stature. Kind blue eyes and a friendly hand raised up as he excused himself while pushing past the mass. As he made his way to the corner table, a blonde brow went down, while his head cocked to the side. He was truly shocked to see the man's appearance before him.  
  
"Hercules?!"  
  
The demi-god looked up as his head bobbled from one side to the other and a drunken grin crossed his rough face. "Hello, Iolaus." The latter was completely caught of guard by this. He grabbed the back of a chair, pulled it out and sat down in a clumsy thump. Crossing his arms upon the mead doused table, Iolaus' brows came to a point.  
  
"I .... I got your message to meet here ... But, Herc," he shook his head and took a breath, "what's happened to you?"  
  
Hercules shrugged and sat back in his chair, "I don't know what you're talking about, Iolaus. I feel better than I ever have."  
  
Iolaus' brow wrinkled, as he set his satchel down on the floor. "Well, you sure don't look like it. But, if you say you're fine, I guess everyone is entitled to a little drink now and then. It - it just caught me off guard at first." He pointed to the stubble on Herc's face, "So, what's that? Trying to grow a beard? Better be careful or you'll end up looking like the Sovereign."  
  
"And just *what* is wrong with that," he asked defensively.  
  
Iolaus held up his hands, "Whoa, buddy, c'mon, lighten up. I was only making a joke. That mead must really cloud your mind."  
  
Raising the cup to his lips, Hercules breathed out as he took a sip, never moving his eyes from staring holes into his friend. Swallowing down the alcohol, he slammed the cup down and wiped the remnants from his face with the back of his arm. A very disconcerting, almost borderline beserk smile came over his face. "No, Iolaus, I've never had such clarity ... and soon ... soon everyone will see the way I see."  
  
Now, the hunter was truly shaken. He'd never seen Hercules act in such a way. He seemed as though he'd lost his mind. For now, he decided it was merely the mead making the half-immortal hero talk in such a way. Iolaus looked down at the table in thought a moment, gulped down, arched a brow and spoke slowly, "Hercules, are you sure you're alright? You called me here for a reason. I'd like to know what that is."  
  
At this, Hercules began to laugh loudly. The tone of it was enough to garner stares from some of the patrons of the bar. To this, the hero's face contorted into a sneer as he barked out at them, "What are you looking at!?"  
  
"HERCULES!" Iolaus was truly taken aback.  
  
He began to laugh again, quieter this time. "Oh, don't worry Iolaus. I assure you I'm fine and yes, I did bring you here for a reason. See, my plan has been going pretty well for the most part. I found old Cronus' remains ..." He started to mutter to himself, "and they thought that jewel was a myth," before continuing, a threatening edge lacing the words, "Yeah, well I knew it wasn't and now they're all gonna *pay*, Iolaus. All of em." Herc stopped a moment, took another sip of his mead and continued with a wavering tone, "You're going to help me finish it."  
  
Iolaus, by this point was truly bewildered. "Who's going to pay?! Help you do *what*?!"  
  
Hercules smiled and that malicious gleam lining his orbs blazed against the light of the torch overhead. He leaned in closer from across the table, looked around to make sure no one else was listening and whispered, "Take out the pantheon for good."  


  
**********

Xena and Ares had stopped to make camp for the night. By the time she had looked after Argo, gathered wood for their fire and caught dinner, she was in a black mood. Ares had been worse than useless, not lifting a hand to help, only giving her those dark, unreadable glances he was so good at. She felt his eyes on her everyhere she turned, inescapable, burning, knowing. She was so tense one wrong move would really set her off, and she hoped he'd try something that would merit a good beating. Anything to get rid of the tension filling her.  
  
He knew she was on edge after spending the entire day in his company, but he liked her off balance. Gave him an advantage he wasn't above using. When he saw her getting ready to prepare their meal he decided to act. He walked over to her side, kneeling down and extending his hand. "Here, let me do that. You're a terrible cook," he said in a smooth voice.  
  
Xena looked up in surprise. Well, damn, he hadn't done a thing all day but annoy her. She looked into his eyes, checking for some ulterior motive. Nope, nothing there but the usual shadows and maybe just a little humour. Ok, let him cook. Gods knew she hated it. "Sure," she said, handing him the knife and prey. "Couldn't do any worse than I can."  
  
"But what made you decide to honour me with your assistance now?", he asked, examining the fire. She drawled sarcastically. "You watched me work my butt off setting up camp and catching dinner. Feeling magnanimous, Ares?" She rose to her feet above him, watching his dark head as he bent to the task.  
  
"Nah, I'm just hungry, and you really are the worst cook I've ever met." He paused momentarily in his task, then tilted his head up to gave her a brief glance. "And you know I like to watch you, Xena." 

"I bet you do." Xena went and sat by the fire to watch him cook. "This should be good," Xena mumbled. *I'm glad I spent that time with Hestia, learnt how to cook.* Ares thought. "Can't you just zap us some quail, or something?" Xena asked impatiently. "I'm starving."  
  
Ares looked at her pointedly. "Good things come to those who wait, my dear," he said. "And anyway, the way my powers are right now, I don't want to risk it. I'd probably burn it to a crisp, or turn the thing into a pair of boots or something." With that, he turned to prepare dinner.  
  
Xena sighed impatiently and stared at the dark sky, listening to Ares prepare the food. "What a mess," she murmured.  
  
There was silence for a few moments, and Xena's eyes lazily perused their campfire and landed on Ares, who was stooped over their cooking food. The fire painted his bronzed skin with a soft glow and glimmered off his dark eyes. His muscles, hard after eons of battle, were relaxed for once, and the hard curtain around him seemed to have melted. She almost laughed. This was the feared God of War, offspring of death and gore. And he was cooking her dinner. It was strange, to say the least, but she had to admit that right now, as he prepared their food, he almost looked ... human.  
  
She shook her head. 'Don't go there, Xena,' she warned herself silently. 'Just keep your head on straight, fix this mess with Hercules, then you can go back to hating him.' It was supposed to be comforting but somehow, it saddened her a little. A loud rustling startled them both out of their silence, and Xena sprang to her feet, sword at hand. Behind her, Ares straightened, glaring at the bushes around them. Xena's senses twitched. "Who's there?" she called.  
  
In a moment, a peasant man stumbled through the bushes to stand before them, panting heavily. There was a large bruise on on his forehead, and his lip was bleeding. "You're-you're Xena?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
She frowned, taking in his disheveled condition. "Yeah. Something you wanna tell me?"  


The man nodded. "Hercules-" he gasped.  


"Hercules," Ares growled. He moved to stand closely beside Xena, eyes intent on the man. "What about Hercules?" he asked sharply.  
  
The man's voice shook as he breathed, "Please you've got to help us. I'd swear by Zeus' beard that Hercules has gone completely insane."

"Insane? What in Tartarus has he done?" Xena angrily demanded. Sheathing her sword, she decided to question the man more closely. Before she could get even one word out, however, he staggered and pitched forward. She reached for him, but Ares was quicker, and he caught the man with one hand, gently lowering him to the ground.  
  
"Thank you," the man whispered shakily. "I was afraid I wouldn't find you in time and..." he broke off, dizzy with fatigue. Raising a trembling hand to his lip, he tried to wipe away the blood. "I can't believe Hercules would do this," he said in a dazed voice. Xena couldn't either. She walked to the man and bent down to examine his wounds. He flinched as she took his chin in her hand. "Relax, I know what I'm doing," she said softly.  
  
Ares walked to the fire and searched through the saddlebag until he found a wineskin and some bread. He walked up behind Xena as she examined the man. "Here, it's not much, but you're welcome to it," he said as he handed the items over. Xena glanced over her shoulder in surprise, but Ares wasn't looking at her. He was gazing at the man his brother had apparently beaten, taking in his clothing and demeanor. Finally, his gaze drifted over to her, lips pursed and an unsettled look on his face. Catching her eyes he raised his brows questioningly and then turned to walk back to the fire. He remained that way, arms crossed, back turned to them, while Xena returned to her task.  
  
She quickly determined that his injuries weren't severe, but they troubled her nonetheless. A cut lip, bruised forehead, fingers that looked like they'd been smashed, and the makings of a black eye. Nothing she'd associate with Hercules. Frankly, she'd expect something...fatal... if the demi-god was involved.  
  
Rising to her feet, she left the man to his rations and joined Ares at the fire. He had found something fascinating deep in the flames, it seemed. She found her own gaze drawn just as deep. "What's wrong?," she murmured in a quiet voice. He didn't answer, and she turned to look at him. Arms crossed, lids down over his eyes, he seemed as eternal as he always had. Her beautiful, brooding god.  
"Ares, what is wrong?", she repeated the question, this time sliding her hand down his arm. Fire reflected in his eyes as he turned his head toward her. He answered with one word. "Cronus."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for notes.

Gabrielle sighed. The sky had darkened, and they still hadn't caught hide nor hair of the Warrior Princess. "Something wrong, Gabby?" asked Joxer, still unclear as to what was going on. "Nothing. It's just that we haven't done too good a job following them, have we?" Gabrielle sighed again. "I suppose we should set up camp."  
"Yeah..." said Joxer absently, staring at the bard.  
"Joxer."  
"Yeah..."  
"Joxer!"  
"Yeah...oh! I mean, I'll cook!" he exclaimed hastily.  
_'Oh Gods,'_ thought Gabrielle. ' _Not his cooking. I will NOT go through that again.'_  
"Joxer, how about I cook? You set up the bedrolls."  
"Ok!" He exclaimed grinning. He set about his task, humming to himself. Gabrielle recognized the tune immediately.  
_'Not again. Not *Joxer the Mighty.*'_  


Xena's brows came to a point. She leaned in closer, so as to keep their words from reaching the ears of the man nearby. "Cronus? Ares, what do you mean?"  
  
Silently, he regarded her, and the questioning look on her face. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped short as he moved his stare away and nodded in the direction of their company. Ares shook his head and whispered, "Xena ... to speak of this to mortals is forbidden. The penalty is banishment from Olympus."  
  
She crossed her arms, quite insulted that it seemed he wouldn't be forthcoming with pertinent information. With a bitter reply she raised her chin, "So, you're not going to tell me then?!"  
  
"You're always so quick to jump to conclusions when it comes to me." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "All I was implying was that I can't hold this conversation in the company of our guest." Ares pointed towards the man in commoner dress, staring at them and continued to whisper. "There's just too much at risk, Xena."  
  
The warrior uncrossed her arms, and ran her hands down to her knees. "Well, what do you suggest?"  
  
Ares' fingers drummed on the bark of the log they were sitting on. Abruptly, he stood, "I suggest you and I go for a walk." He then turned to look at the mortal man on the otherside of the fire. "You, stay here and watch over the camp."  
  
The gentleman nodded. "Of course. But..." Green eyes looked from face to face. Wearily he asked, "But what of the situation with Hercules?? He's gone mad and I fear for the safety of-"  
  
Xena rose a silencing hand, "We'll discuss this when we get back. For now, eat, rest, and watch the site. I'm sorry, what is your name?"  
  
"Darius," he answered.  
  
"Alright, well Darius, there's nothing we can do right at the moment anyway. So just sit tight and we'll be back in just a short time."  
  
He nodded again and looked up at the pair with questioning eyes, "Yes, I understand...but when the time comes - you will stop him, won't you?"  
  
Xena lowered her head and then looked up at Ares. "If it comes to that. Yes." She then turned around and started in the direction of the nearby tree line. 

Ares stood idle a moment, staring on at the back of Xena's head. The way her black hair swayed with each determined step. He grinned as a brow came up, and started after her. He was enjoying every minute with her, even under the dreary circumstances. Within a matter of moments, both were immersed in the dense green foliage of the forest floor. The canopy of trees over head was so thick that the sky was nearly completely shut out. Only thin shards of blue moonlight dared to pierce the mass of leaves and grace the ground.  
  
Xena leaned back against the rough bark of a tree, placing the bottom of one foot upon it as well. She adjusted a gauntlet and peered up at Ares who stood before her, under a stream of glimmering moonlight. While she willed herself to think of nothing but the matter at hand, she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat as he set her eyes on her and pulled a strand of hair from the corner of her mouth. They were so deep, one could drown in them and the fact that she found herself musing on such things, angered her.  
  
With his fingers still dangerously close to her lips, he naughtily grinned, "Not often I get you alone in the woods."  
  
Xena bit her lip, and huffed out as she batted his hand away, "Maybe I should leave you to face Hercules afterall."  
  
Bringing his hands to his chest, over his heart, Ares cried out in mock pain, "Ouch! Score one for the warrior princess. C'mon Xena...you know you'd miss me too much."  
  
She rose a playful brow, "That's debatable." She shook her head in impatience, "Ok, so what is going on, Ares."  
  
At the question, Ares' face went serious. "Alright. What do you know about Cronus' demise?"  
  
Xena's fingers pried at a piece of bark as she shrugged. "Just as much as anyone else I suspect. Zeus murdered him by plunging one of Cronus' own ribs into his heart."  
  
Ares crossed his arms and nodded, "Yes. But, what you, nor any mortal knows is what happened after. Whether or not Hercules has told others, I don't know, but that doesn't change the fact-" he stepped closer to her, their faces inches apart, "that it is still forbidden to speak of it. I'm putting all my trust in you, Xena"  
  
Feeling the heat between their two forms and hearing the inspiring words spill from his lips, Xena's composure was slowly ebbing. She closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed back, before looking him the eye. She had to regain her sensiblities. She took a short breath and finally felt ready to respond, "I won't break the confidence."  
  
"Alright then," he smiled, taking a step back. "After the death of Cronus, Rhea, his wife, was stricken with absolute grief. Yet, no tears would fall from her face. Fear had gripped her. The order of power was drastically shifting, her husband was dead, and she feared that others would come to claim ribs from the body." He stopped a moment seeing Xena raise a questioning brow. "If one of his ribs could destroy Cronus himself ... why couldn't the same be true if used on any immortal. This was the logic that Rhea was dealing with. So, to protect her love, she took him away and encased him in a place known only to her - at the time."  
  
Xena cocked her head, "So, I take it you know where that tomb is now?"  
  
Ares nodded, "It was discovered long ago."  
  
"Wait a minute. If you all found the tomb, then why didn't any of you take a rib by now and duke it out for top dog on Olympus?" Xena's eyes twinkled. She knew how Ares' family operated.  
  
Flashing his dimples, Ares shook his head. Xena truly didn't miss a beat. "That's the thing. Before sealing Cronus' coffin, Rhea finally shed one solitary tear. As it fell from her face and descended downward, it landed on the wound where her love had been stabbed." Ares rose a hand to his chest, "It fell to where his heart had been. It was then, that the single drop began to throb and grow till it was the size of a fist and dark blue - reflecting Rhea's sorrow."  
  
Xena's eyes widened. She couldn't deny that she found the tale completely fascinating. "Well, what happened then??"  
  
"She decreed, that if so much as the top of Cronus' coffin was disturbed, the gem would fall from his chest. The Frozen Heart, as it's come to be known, was her warning. You left her husband to rest in peace, there was nothing to fear - but if disturbed, all of Olympus would pay."  
  
Xena's mouth dropped open, "And you think Hercules has done just that??"  
  
"Yes. You see ... the way that it works, is that it syphons our source of strength and power. Hercules is my brother - as much as I hate to admit it. Now, you tell me, where does Herc's strength really come from?"  
  
Xena took a step from the tree as her eyes widened again. She brought a hand to her mouth. "From his heart ... and," she closed her eyes and bowed her head, "Without heart, there is no love...no empathy.. nothing."  
  
"Ding, ding, ding. My dear old brother is just one walkin looney toon now, apparently."  
  
Xena grabbed at Ares' tunic. The leather quietly creaked under the pressure. "There has to be a way to stop it. Can't we just put the Frozen Heart back??"  
  
"Yes ..." Ares started. Xena eased at this before he continued, "but-"  
  
"But??" She rose her hands, "Why didn't I see that coming? SO, what's this 'but'."  
  
"The tear she shed was out of true love. So clear and perfect, it encompassed every truth that she held dear. It can be put back ... but there has to be something to hold it in place. Something just as true."  
  
Xena crossed her arms and rose a brow, "What are you getting at?"  
  
"That's just it, Xena. I don't know. That part has always been like a puzzle to me. I never thought I'd need to solve it, but now it must be solved or else."  
  
**********

She shivered. The night was becoming cold and dreary. Some black clouds were covering the moonshine leaving only the crackling fire as a source of light. Darius was still sleeping soundly, or better say snoring soundly. That man could awake the entire Underworld with the sound of his snore. Ares smirked and than turned to watch her. She was beautiful. He wondered if he was going to watch her like that another time. Maybe if they could solve this Hercules ordeal there would be another time. Or, maybe not. He continued to watch her through the crackling fire. For Zeus, wasn't she great. She had everything he ever wanted in a woman.  


Passion, fire, rage, desire, brains, beauty - oh yeah that's for sure. And there was this other aspect they shared. A bond, a very deep bond. He knew that even if she tried to deny it she couldn't escape. Than he wouldn't let her. Why is it that life had to be so complicated. He had lived for eons but yet he didn't have an answer. Why things couldn't be simpler. There is life and there is death. There is good and there is bad. There is love and there is hate. Why all these games and schemes and plans and the unexpected. But then, where would the fun be in that. 

Xena was gazing into the fire, not really seeing anything, trying not to think. Just sitting on a log and letting the warmth of the fire brush over her. She knew Ares was watching her, of course. She could feel the heat of his eyes moving over her skin, hotter than the fire. She shivered involuntarily. Damn! You'd think after all this time she'd have become immune to him. Finally the tension was too great, and she turned to face him.  
  
"See anything interesting?" she asked snidely. His lips curled in amusement and he laughed quietly. "You have no idea, Xena", the god replied. "Or maybe you do ... is that why you're shivering?"  
  
She hated knowing he could read her that well. Really did things to her composure. Warrior Princesses were supposed to be able to control their emotions. This was demeaning. She rose abruptly and strode over to him, planting herself directly in front of him. Time to carry the war to the enemy.  
  
"You look a little uncomfortable yourself, Ares. Contemplating your own mortality? Have you finally discovered what it's like to fear someone? And how fitting that Hercules may be the weapon of your destruction. Maybe he'll get some revenge after all." She rocked back on her heels slightly as she taunted him, certain he wouldn't be able to let her remarks pass. There was a fight brewing, and damned if she wasn't spoiling for it.  
  
Ares looked up at Xena, enjoying the almost physical manifestation of her anger. She was definitely on edge, no doubt about it. She'd never be so foolish as to fall for his little ruse if she was in control of herself. 'Score one for my side,' he thought to himself. Now, how to handle this interesting little opportunity? Keep baiting her or up the ante and make things more ... physical? Deciding anticipation was half the fun, he leaned back and stretched his legs out until he was toe to toe with Xena. 'Get ready, princess', he thought. "Hercules won't kill me, Xena," he said casually. "You won't let him. You've still got a jones for me. You want me. Real bad." He saw the shock and anger flit across her face, watched the fire come up in her eyes at his bold statement. 'Oh, yeah, here it comes!' he thought smugly. His entire body clenched in anticipation of her reaction.  
  


**********

Meanwhile, back at Gabrielle's campsite ... 

Gabrielle turned over for the tenth time. She just couldn't get comfortable. She knew why. Ares off somewhere in the dark with Xena. Joxer the Flighty here with her. 'What's wrong with this scenario?' she asked herself. 'Everything.'  
  
Why had Xena agreed to help Ares? Oh, she knew the lip service about saving other gods, but she didn't really believe it. She'd had plenty of time to lie here on the hard ground and think. Impossible to do anything else when Joxer was sawing enough logs to deforest most of Greece. Now and then he muttered in his sleep, odd bits of conversation, and that incredibly annoying song of his. Gods, was there no rest for the sidekick? Apparently not.  
  
So Gabrielle kept company with her thoughts, and they weren't happy ones. 'I know Xena has turned her back on her old ways. And I can't count the number of times she's turned down Ares' disgusting offers. She should be glad Hercules might put an end to him. But her first instinct, straight from her gut, is to save Ares. Why?' 

An obscenely loud snort from across the campfire startled her out of her thoughts. Rolling her eyes, Gabrielle propped herself up on her elbow to glare at the slumbering Joxer. "Gods, even when he's asleep, he can't shut up," she thought, annoyed. Shaking her blonde head, she inched closer to him, intending to shake him out of his snore-fest. When she was crouched right beside him, she reached out a hand to slap him lightly on the side on his face. Just then, he rolled over so that his sleeping face was facing her ... and her hand stopped in midair.  
  
A gentle, ridiculously sweet smile was etched on Joxer's sleeping face as his head swam with his dreams. Upon rolling over, his snores had turned into soft whistles, and Gabrielle's eyes fairly widened when she realized that they were the notes to that song of his. She let a small fond smile turn her lips. "Dumb goofball," she muttered softly, entranced by the picture of innocence lying before her. She sighed once, shook her head, and moved to crawl back to her own pelt.  
  
Fine. She won't slap him awake this time. It's just noise, after all ... she can sleep with noise. No need to be pissy, or get him all worked up till she starts yelling at him and he starts looking at her with that pitifully hurt expression in those big brown eyes that she so loved-  
  
"What?" she croaked, shocked that she would even think such a...a...Oh, gods - she did not just think that - oh, but she did. No, no, no!...not love...not Joxer...oh, that's just...  
  
Sick. Ridiculous. Pathetic.  
  
Slamming her eyes shut, she prayed, pleaded, digging into her reserves of denial like most people who are in love do. "The stress, the stress is getting to me," she repeated in her mind like a mantra. "Yeah, that's it. This thing with Hercules, Xena sticking with Ares, traveling through the middle of nowhere with absolutely NO human contact besides that idiot over there who I do NOT love...yeah, that's it. The stress is making me lose it. I just ... I just need to sleep."  
  
Burying her head beneath the warm pelt, the bard desperately tried to erase the last few moments from her memory. "I don't love him, I don't love him, I don't love him..." she chanted silently, hoping that the words would soon lead her to a blessed, thoughtless sleep. But the darkness would not come, and as she tossed and turned, her eyes inadvertently fell upon the man who slept across from her - the guy who annoyed her, popped up around her when she didn't want him, pissed her off to no end, and who had somehow found his way through her stubborn shield to endear himself to her.  
  
"Oh, gods," she thought as the impact of the revelation finally sunk in. "Is this how you feel, Xena?"  
  
**********

Xena's eye twitched.  
_'What did he just say?'_  
She stormed over, grabbed Ares by the throat, and proceeded to ask him just that. "Oh yeah," said Ares cockily from Xena's choke-hold. "You want me." Xena, seeing that the choke-hold wasn't actually doing anything, released him. "In your dreams, Ares," she said, regaining some of her composure.  
_'Damn!'_ thought Ares, seeing his window of oppurtunity beginning to close. He stood and stepped intimately close to Xena.

  
_Damn!_ thought Xena, as Ares stepped close to her. He was getting to her and he knew it. And he liked it too. "I'll admit," said Ares sensuously, "That you do want me allot in my dreams," Xena's eyes grew wide at this comment, then narrowed, shooting daggers at him. Ares continued, finding her anger intoxicating. "But I don't need to dream for it to be true." 

Xena reacted instinctively, shoving a fist into Ares' jaw. Hard. He stumbled back, tripping over the log he'd just been sitting on. "Well, that's one way to put some space between us," Xena thought, fighting an urge to giggle. Ares floundered on the ground for a moment, his expression a mixture of seduction gone awry and plain old anger. "Damn it, Xena, I was trying..." 

"You were trying the same old thing, Ares. Give it up," she exclaimed. 

"I was trying to give it up, woman. To you!" the god retorted without realizing what he'd said. He got back on his feet and started towards her when a noise from the other side of the camp stopped him cold.  
  
Darius had been awakened by the commotion and now sat watching the two of them. Following Ares' gaze, Xena glanced at the man and realized she and Ares had been putting on quite a show. "No need to air the laundry in front of a stranger," she thought. She turned to walk back to her bedroll as Ares coughed self-consciously and brushed the dust from his pants. She threw herself down on the thin blanket and prepared to sleep. Behind her she heard Ares' snort of disgust, and then the sound of one very pissed off god stomping into the forest. "Thank the gods," she whispered under her breath. She really didn't know how much longer she could control her temper around him. "Darius, go back to sleep. Show's over," she ordered.

'What a show.' Darius thought. 'Those two had it bad and their fighting wasn't helping.' Then Xena screamed at him so he quickly turned over and kept up with those thoughts, trying to to figure out just what was going on between the Warrior Princess and the God of War. 

**  
**

Xena sighed softly as she heard Ares stomp off into the forest.Her mind debated over whether or not to follow him,but she shook her head and closed her eyes. I don't care,I don't care,I don't care that that super cute hunk is upset and wandering around in the forest in the dark.....NO! Bad Xena! Bad! She mentally slapped herself. Poor Ares,all by himself....in the dark....by himself...in a forest...with wild animals...as a mortal...... "Ares!" Xena cried as she leapt up to follow him  


**********

Iolaus gave a huge sigh as he closed the door of the sleeping room. After another hour of drinking Hercules had been so out of it that he hadn't protested when Iolaus suggested taking a room. He'd finally gotten a very drunk and incoherent Herc upstairs to sleep it off. Now he intended to figure out what in Tartarus Herc had been rambling on about. After his stunning declaration about destroying the gods, Iolaus hadn't gotten a single rational sentence out of his friend. He glanced behind him as he started back downstairs. "Gods, please let him stay put. It was hard enough to get him up the damn stairs once," he prayed under his breath.  
  
He descended into the tavern and headed straight for the barkeep. "Wine, friend?" the man asked. "Uh, sure," Iolaus replied, thinking he might get more out of the man if he was a paying customer. He watched as something that resembled wine was poured into a filthy cup. He took the cup from the bar, turning to survey the place as he did. The barkeep took a good look at the stranger, recognizing the overly casual manner of someone looking for information.  
  
Iolaus took a few small sips, grimacing at the taste. Definitely not one of Dionysus' best. He put the cup back on the bar, intending to question the barkeep, but the other man beat him to the punch. "You looking for answers? Maybe about your friend?" Iolaus thought of Hercules, upstairs in that room, in terrible shape and maybe more dangerous than he'd ever been. "Yeah," he replied grimly. "I am." 

The barkeep looked gravely at him. "Ya know, I hear 'round here that your big friend has lost all his marbles."  
  
"What?" Iolaus asked, as if offended. "No, no...that's ridiculous. I mean, yeah, sure, he's been hitting the drinks a lot lately, but that doesn't mean he's crazy."  
  
The barkeep raised his hands defensively. "Hey, I'm not the one who's been spewing that around. Don't get mad at me. But I must say, you don't really mean to tell me that the mighty Hercules is goin' around like a loon 'cause the mead was too much for 'im, do ya?"  
  
"Well, why not?" Iolaus retorted. "He's never drunk so much before, he's not used to it. And the way he was chugging it down would be enough to make ANY man act a little ... strange."  
  
"Strange, eh?" the barkeep asked, eyes narrowing. "Ya know, this man from town, Darius...he disappeared last night. Ran screaming from Ares' temple where he was worshippin' straight into the woods. Ran like a headless chicken, I tell ya."  
  
Iolaus shook his head, confused. "And you are telling me this because..."  
  
"Because I've heard things." The barkeep leaned over the counter to glare at Iolaus. "They say that yer friend upstairs? Hercules? They say he beat poor Darius to a pulp for worshippin'. They say he scared the man so poor, he ran off, screaming like a wild banshee. That's why I tell ya."  
  
Iolaus' face darkened. "I don't know who you've been talking to, but that is a lie," he said firmly. "Hercules would never do that."  
  
The barkeep raised his eyebrows. "Not the Hercules you know, maybe. But..." Meaningfully, he tilted his head toward upstairs, where Hercules slept. "Crazies don't usually act like they're supposed to."  
  
Iolaus pounded his fist against the counter, startling the customers around him. Staring hard at the barkeep, he said roughly, "He is NOT crazy."  
  
Unfazed, the barkeep glared back. "Isn't he? Ya know, I'm no scholar, but I've been around long to know the difference between a drunkard and a raving lunatic. And yer friend comes pretty damn close to the raving lunatic part."  
  
Iolaus resisted the urge to send the man sprawling and instead threw three gold coins onto the counter. "Keep the change," he muttered, and strode out of the tavern.  


**********

The priest was silently going about his duties. Checking the torches, straightening the altar. He moved slowly, unhurried, since it was late and he knew there would be few worshippers coming in. That thought was contradicted by the noisy arrival of a blonde man dressed in rather worn leather pants and vest. The man strode quickly into the main hall, glancing around for anyone who might be able to help him. His eyes stopped on the priest and he rushed over.  
  
"I'm looking for information, priest. About one of Ares' faithful," the voice was a growl, not a question. "You're going to tell me what you know."  
  
The priest was more than a little shocked at the man's demeanor. No one came into Ares' temple and demanded the cooperation of his priests. He was just about to summon the temple guards when the blonde leaned in close and grabbed his robe at the neck. "Don't try to call for the guards. Just tell me what I want to know and I'll leave here peacefully. Now, the man I'm looking for is called Darius. Know him?" The priest paled at the name, and the other man knew he'd hit paydirt. Damn, did that mean there was some truth to the barkeep's story? Had there really been a fight in the temple? 

The priest tried to go lose, but Iolaus' grip was stronger. "Please, let me go!! I don't know anything"  
"Oh yes you do, priest!!! And now tell me, if you don't want to experince Tartarus today!"  


The priest was losing his coolness. He was begining to see the state of mind in which the blonde man was and decided to cooperate. "The only thing I know is that after your little debate yesterday, he ran off to find Xena!" Iolaus let go. He stared blankly at the man. Than a twitch formed on his face. "Xena?!" he said, surprised. Iolaus stared at the priest. 'Xena,' he thought incredulously. "Coming here? Coming for Herc?!" He abruptly released the priest and turned to run from the temple, never noticing that the man had fainted in sheer terror.  


**  
**

**********

"Ares!" yelled Xena for the third time.  
" _WHAT?!_ " he growled, spinning to face her. Xena stopped abruptly to avoid crashing into him. She put on a determined look, as she thought about exactly what to say. Truth be told, she didn't exactly know why she had followed him, and now she had to come up with a good excuse.  
"It's not safe. It's dark, the perfect time for an ambush." Ares chuckled loudly.  
"I'm a GOD, remember?"  
"You're a God who's in trouble. We don't know how much your powers have weakened. You could be killed."  
"Like you'd care!" he snorted, spinning around to continue his angry quest deeper into the forest. Angirly, Xena grabbed his upper arm, whirling him back to her.  
"OF COURSE I'D," Xena began, anger and concern dripping from her yell, then realized what she had said. "...care," she finished softly.  


**********

Iolaus paused briefly outside the temple, trying to collect his chaotic thoughts. Should he try to find Xena himself, stop her before she did something terrible to his best friend? No, surely she'd not harm Herc until she knew what was going on. He could reason with her when she got here. She was one of Herc's closest friends. He ran through the litany in his mind. Surely not...  
  
"But what exactly is going on? I've never seen Herc like this. Don't know what caused it, and don't know how to stop it, either."  
  
He raked one hand through his hair, grimacing in bewilderment and fear. He stood for another moment, then, decision made, started back for the village. Someone was bound to know who this Darius was, and with luck he could get some leads on where the man had gone. Iolaus felt confident he would be able to track the man easily enough. He also knew something else; no matter what Herc might have done in the last few days Iolaus wasn't giving him up to anyone, friend or foe. 

_  
_

**********

Ares' dark eyes flickered as he absorbed what Xena had just said. 'Did she really say that or am I starting to hearing things in my old age?' he thought vaguely as he stared at her pale face, at her eyes that tried vainly to hide the turmoil inside her.  
  
"You care," he repeated carefully. "Well, you sure as Hades don't act like it sometimes," he couldn't help but scoff.  


Xena cocked her head at him in slight disbelief. "Well, what do you expect?" she fairly hissed. "You act like such a bastard sometimes-"  
  
"Oh, yeah, and you're a regular Hestian virgin, right?" Ares rolled his eyes. "Face it, Xena, you're just as bad as I am."  
  
Xena shook her head at him, eyes narrowed. "I am nothing like you," she spat. "You're evil. You lie, you cheat, you manipulate-"  
  
"I am the God of War!" he roared at her, glowering. "Not some happy little garden deity. I was BORN bad, Xena. It's my job. After all these years, I can't believe you still don't get it."  
  
Xena just closed her eyes and smiled mirthlessly. When she opened her eyes, Ares was unsettled by the unexpected emotion there, and he felt something in him stir.  
  
"You're right, I don't get it," she said softly. "You know why?" She paused, then looked directly at him, and Ares felt that she was reaching for his very soul. "Because there was a time, once, when you were human. When you were raw, and you bled, and you FELT. And it was almost enough to make me change my mind about you."  
  
Ares felt his body move of its own volition until his face was just inches from hers. He felt trapped by those eyes, felt as though if he didn't turn around NOW and forget about this, he was in very grave danger of drowning in those endless pools...  
  
"Almost?" he heard his voice say softly.  
  
Xena took a deep breath and forced herself to stare fully back at him. 'He's human NOW,' she thought to herself as she saw the rare vulnerability steal over his sculpted features. Slowly, she moved her hand to cup his cheek, and she felt him lean in slightly to her touch. Holding his eyes with hers, she said, quietly, "I care." 

**  
**

**********

Back to the bard...  
  
Gabrielle had long since given up the notion of sleep. She sat huddled by the small fire she'd built, trying to keep the night chill and her own thoughts at bay. Loud noises came from behind her, but it wasn't any forest animal. It was him.  
  
'I can't be thinking what I'm thinking, feeling what I'm feeling. Not for him. Impossible.' Her mind was churning, everything at once familiar and strange. 'How many times have I traveled with Joxer and Xena, sat around a campfire with them? A dozen? A hundred? And I never felt anything more than friendship for him. Ok, maybe aggravation too, but never this.' She rubbed her arms absently, the fire too small to chase the chill kiss of darkness away. She felt herself teetering on the edge of vertigo. 'When did it change? When did I change?' Time seemed suspended as she pondered the unponderable: love.  
  
She didn't notice when the snorts and whistles stopped, didn't hear the rustling sounds, didn't sense the approach of the man. His hand descended on her shoulder, and she started violently. Leaping to her feet and turning, she took a step back, facing her companion. "Joxer."  


**********

'I care. I do care. Oh, Gods. I care. I do care if Ares dies. And now he knows it. Xena, why do you get yourself into these messes? Huh? Xena,stop it, you're talking to yourself.' Xena felt Ares probing gaze as she desperately racked her brain for something to say,anything to say.But her mind drew a total blank. What was there to say now? 

She felt herself leaning in towards Ares, bringing her lips closer to his.  
"No..." she whispered silently, pulling away, at the last minute. "I'm sorry Ares." Ares raised his hands and then dropped them in exasperation. "I can't," she said.  


"Why not?" he inquired, in a near-growl. "Because you're not * _supposed*_ to? By whose law? This could be the last time we ever have together, and I don't know about you, but I'd like to make it worthwhile." The words stung Xena, because she knew that much of it was true.  


"You're not going to die. I won't let you."  
"Even if it comes to a choice between me and Hercules?" he hissed. 

"Ares, that's not fair."  
"Neither are you," he pointed out in Ares' practiced calm anger.  


'Why do I always get the difficult choices?' Xena wondered. Because Xena knew who'd she choose. And she was trying desperately not to show it. 'But why?' She mused.It's not like I have all the time in the world to lie to him. Just like I didn't have all the time to be with him.  


"Ares....." 

"Xena, stop," The god moved back from her, frustration clearly etched on his face. "I'm going to try to explain something to you, and I want you to really hear me this time."  
  
Caught off guard Xena could only nod and stand silently as Ares paced restlessly in the small clearing. It was obvious he was working up to something. Running his fingers through his hair and giving a heavy sigh, he turned to gaze into her eyes. 'How is it I lose myself every time I see you?' he wondered silently. 'This is not the way I want us to be.'  
  
"Xena, I know you don't think much of me. And I know why." His voice was soft, forcing her to focus all her attention on him. She leaned forward slightly, taking stock of his words and demeanor. When had he not had her full attention? "I've been a real bastard at times, to both you and Gabrielle. But you've never looked beneath the surface, Xena, not with me. You see the good in others, but you're totally blind to any possibility of goodness in me." He dropped his eyes to the ground and resumed the nervous pacing. How would he handle it if she rejected him now? For her part, Xena stood riveted in one spot, unable to break free of the spell his voice, his presence wove around her.  
  
'Damn,' he thought angrily, 'I'm ready to beg here! How the mighty have fallen!!' He stopped moving, only to find he now stood directly in front of her, right where he'd started. Must be an omen.  
  
"I told you earlier that I was born bad, and I meant it. I've always been EXACTLY who and what I'm supposed to be. The Big Bad God of War. But there's something else, Xena. You've never seen it, or maybe you have and you just don't want to admit it. The blonde knows, though. Maybe that's why we can't stand each other." She started at the mention of Gabrielle, knowing that what he'd just said was only too true. They really couldn't stand each other. 'What does Gabrielle know about him that I don't?' she asked herself.  
  
Taking a few steps closer, she rested her hand on his arm. Gods, even his skin was blazing! Just like the...man? She saw again that brooding intensity, as natural to him as breathing. Sure, he did a lot for her physically, always had, and he knew it. But tonight she DID see something new in him, and it was unsettling. It crept over her, the knowledge that things were changing, and she felt a moment of, what? Fear?  
  
"Tell me, Ares," she breathed softly, drawn to him almost against her will. She realized she had started to tremble, but she couldn't control her reaction to him, and for just this once she didn't even try. 'Let him see!' some desperate, screaming part of her cried. 'Let him see what you've kept buried in the dark corners of your soul.'  
  
Although she only looked into his eyes, Ares felt that Xena was seeing straight down into his heart, going deeper now than ever before. He hadn't felt their bond this strongly since she had turned away from him. She was more open to him now than she had been in years. He drew a shaky breath, covering her hand with his own, and moved close. 'Let me be right,' he prayed.  
  
His words floated across her lips, so close were they now. "Xena, I've always been true to who I am. I've always been true to my love for you. It sounds stupid, I know, when I've done so much to hurt you, but it's true." She wasn't just trembling now. She was shaking. He thought for a moment her legs might give out, but she remained upright. 'We're so close, princess, don't give up on me yet,' the thought ran through his fevered mind.  
  
She was dizzy, ears ringing, heart pounding. How had he gotten so close? All she saw were those incredible eyes, looking straight down into her soul. Let him see... Was he talking to her? She could barely think.  


"Xena, I've never been able to let you go because I can't. It's not a matter of being a selfish bastard. You draw me like a lodestone. We fit together somehow." The words were rushed now, like he had to get them out or they might never be said. His voice was a rasping growl as he held her hand tighter, moving as close as he could get and still stay in his own skin. 

"And I know it doesn't mean much to you, and I know that you may not even understand, but I did the things that I did because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you," he said, gazing deeply at her.  
  
Xena's eyes shifted away from his searching dark orbs, and she was vaguely aware of the shallowness of her breaths. 'Oh, Gods, I can't...I can't do this,' she thought frantically, even as she felt her heart race at his words, so sincere.  
  
Ares could almost feel her retreat back into her impassive shell, and as he saw the fear - yes, FEAR - in her eyes, a desperation broke in him. 'No, no, NO, Princess, you're not going to run from this again!'  
  
Grabbing her by her shivering shoulders, he pulled her to him so that her body was pressed against his, and through the tight leather separating them, he could feel the frantic beating of her heart.  
  
Glaring at her with the force of his passion, he said huskily, "Xena, you have pushed me away for far too long, and for too many times to count. This just might be the last time I'll get to tell you this, what with my insane half-brother intent on killing me, and damn it, I'm not going to die with these words unsaid!"  
  
Xena shook her head, still blind, denying what she already knew. "Ares -"  
  
"No!" he roared, shaking her slightly. He saw the alarm pass through her eyes at his outburst, but he couldn't think about that now, not when he was just about to bare his heart and soul to her.  
  
"We've danced around this time and time again, Xena. I am tired of playing games! For the first time in your life, Xena, will you just please let me tell you what I feel?"  
  
Xena forced herself to breathe again, and looking into his eyes, she saw the raw - almost insane - need. She felt herself falling into the profound emotion in his eyes, and even as she mentally cursed him for making her feel this way, she whispered brokenly, "Tell me."  
  
He stared at her silently for a moment, amazed that she would even give him this. Looking at her, he saw the challenge her face as she returned his intense gaze. "Go on," she quietly said again, disturbed by his silence. "Tell me."  
  
Ares loosened his tight grip on her shoulders, and moving his hands slowly down to her waist, he gently drew her close. With detached surprise, he felt the wetness beginning to form in the corners of his eyes, but he didn't dare blink them away, didn't dare take his eyes off hers.  
  
"I love you, Xena." Something inside her broke, those dam walls just broke and every emotion she had ever felt for Ares crashed down on her at once. He had finally admitted he loved her, how could three little words cause so much inner turmoil?  
  
Those deep brown eyes found hers. "I had to tell you. I'm sorry if you hate me now but....." 

**********

Iolaus was moving as fast as he dared, struggling through the dense woods on the outskirts of the village. Just as he'd hoped, he'd gotten a good description of this Darius from some of the residents, as well as some more information about Herc's antics in the last few days. The latter filled him with confusion and dread.  
  
His friend had been busy since arriving in town. Not the usual let-me-help-you-with-that good will, but rather a let's-destroy-the-gods diatribe. He'd been hard pressed to believe even half of what he'd heard. "What could possibly be wrong with him?" he wondered. He kept moving, tracking the mysterious Darius as best he could, knowing he might easily lose the trail, such as it was, in the darkness. He knew the general direction the villager had taken, but it was a fool's mission to try and follow a trail at night. "Great, guess what that makes me? Good thing he's only got a few hours lead on me. Might just get lucky and cut his trail before too long." 'Before it's too late,' a dark voice whispered in his mind.  
  
Iolaus tried to put THAT thought firmly out of his head. He WOULD find Darius, he WOULD find Xena, he WOULD stop anyone from hurting his friend. Still, his pace quickened, his eyes searching the darkness for the telltale signs that someone had passed this way in a great hurry. A man who had been beaten by the son of Zeus. Iolaus's best friend...  


** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seen chapter 1 for notes.

"Ares, I -" Xena was truly at a loss for words. She wanted to say so much, but she wasn't quite sure what it all was. The words were right on the tip of her tongue, but they wouldn't leave her mouth. She was almost greatful when her ears picked up a noise. "Shhh..." she instructed Ares, becoming more composed. Ares froze, listening for the sound Xena had heard. He knew something had been wrong the instant her posture changed. She was so deadly, like a coiled tiger. He was a little disappointed of course that he hadn't been able to hear Xena's response, but there was nothing more intoxicating then seeing Xena act as the warrior she was.  


"ULULULULULULULULU--AIIIII----CHIII-YA!" Xena sprang backwards, away from Ares into the forest, landing behind the intruder. Before the intruder had time to react, Xena kicked him to the ground. "What do you want?" she snarled, moving towards the now mudsoaked figure.  


"Xena?" Xena looked at the figure for the first time, puzzled.  
"Iolaus?" she finally asked, a smile creeping onto her face.  
"Yeah," said Iolaus, wiping mud from his eye. Xena reached down to help him up.  
"Sorry about that," she chuckled.  
"It'll show me for sneaking up on you." Xena's eyes darkened.  
"Why were you sneaking up on us anyway?"  
"Actually, I was following the trail of a man called--"  
"Darius." finished a dark voice from behind Xena. "Cleaning up after Hercules again, Iolaus?" asked Ares. 

The short hunter spun around to face Ares. "What are you doing here?" He spat out.  
  
"Well your little buddy is killing me, so I'm kinda trying to stop it." Ares grinned at Iolaus. "And what better way to spend your last few days on earth then runnning over Greece like a mortal! Yay, thanks Jerkules." Ares looked up at the sky while thanking his brother sarcastically.  
  
Xena looked down at the ground, "How much do you know Iolaus?" 

Iolaus was so shocked to see Xena with Ares that he almost missed the last part of the god's rant. "You're mortal?" he asked incredulously. He felt the hairs on his arms stand on end. Herc had evidently been very busy. This couldn't be good.  
  
The god moved slowly around Iolaus, arms crossed, stopping directly in front of the hunter. "Well, I'm still a god...I guess. But my mongrel half-brother has been stirring up trouble, and not just for me. Probably half of Olympus is in a panic by now," he sneered. Iolaus didn't doubt it. If the gods could be overthrown...  
  
Ares turned to Xena. "He going to help us or try to finish the job?" She had been watching Iolaus, watching that expressive face. He shifted involuntarily, uncomfortably, and she felt her heart sink. She moved forward, trying to position herself between the two men. Ares was too close, though, and she elbowed him out of the way, hearing his grunt of surprise.  
  
"Ares told me some things I find hard to believe. About Hercules." She spoke calmly, trying to take things down a notch. The situation was so tense it wouldn't take much to start something nasty. "I came to check out his story, Iolaus. Can you tell me if you know anything, anything that might help us figure out what Hercules has gotten himself into?" He'd never been a good liar, and he hadn't improved with age. She watched as he dropped his gaze, unable to meet her eyes. 'Worse than I thought, obviously,' ran through her mind.  
  
The hunter's thoughts were in turmoil. 'I know Xena is a good friend, and she wouldn't hurt Herc. But, damn, why is Ares looking so smug. They're too cozy.' Ares moved to stand behind Xena, toying with a lock of hair that had fallen forward onto her neck. She didn't move away or try to stop him, and that worried Iolaus a great deal. Just then Ares looked up, directly into Iolaus' eyes. He was telling the other man without saying a word that Xena was on his side, and Herc had more trouble than he could handle coming at him. 

"Let's head back to camp," said Xena abruptly, turning to face Ares, causing him to let go of the hair. She turned back to the golden hunter.  
"Come on Iolaus, you can talk with Darius there."  
"Darius is here?" inquired Iolaus  


"Where did you think he was?" asked Ares, sardonically. Iolaus knew he should have realized that Darius was with them, but the truth was, he had been to concerned with Ares being this close to Xena. He had, for a long time suspected that Xena and Ares had a thing for each other, maybe even a history. Normally, it wouldn't bother him much, but now, when it seemed that the situation may come down to a life or death battle between Ares and Hercules, he didn't like the side Xena had chosen.  
"Alright," he said. 

**  
**

  
**********  
"Joxer," she started, when she unexpectedly felt his cool hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey. Couldn't sleep?" He sat close beside her, dark eyes concerned. His nearness made her suddenly uncomfortable, and she fought the urge to inch away.  
  
"Uh...no," she managed. "Just a little high strung, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Joxer sighed, oblivious to her discomfort. "Think we'll catch up to them?"  
  
"Who?" Gabrielle asked dazedly, suddenly enthralled by the play of the moonlight on his milky face.  
  
Joxer's eyes grew even more concerned. "Xena, of course." He leaned closer to her, scrutinizing her jumpy features. "Gabby, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Me? Sure, yeah, of course. Yeah, I'm okay," she prattled. 'Oh, Gods, now I'm acting like an academy girl on her first date,' she chastised herself. She dropped her eyes, hoping her chaotic thoughts weren't written all over her face. 'Oh, gods, this is so awkward. What do I do now?' she wondered.  
  
Joxer seemed at least partially satisfied by her response, and sat back with a small grunt. "So, do you wanna tell me about it?" he asked. He was looking down at the ground, hands clasped loosely in front of him.  
  
She threw a stricken look his way. How could he possibly know? She'd just realized it herself! Her voice held a slight quiver as she asked "Tell you about what exactly, Joxer?" 'Oh, holy Hera, don't let him know. He can't know.'  
  
At that he looked up, into her pale face. "Tell me about Xena and Ares, of course. I bet THAT was a surprise!" There was nothing in his voice to indicate he had found out her secret. "I bet she didn't give you a choice about going with her, did she? Probably just told you it was 'too dangerous' or something stupid like that. Then I bet she just took off with loverboy, huh?"  
  
Gabrielle lowered her gaze once more. His words might have been said lightly enough, but there was just enough truth to cause pain. "Yeah," she rasped, "It was just like that." "Loverboy..." Gabrielle rolled the word over on her tongue. "Do you--" she began, but cut off.  


"What Gabrielle?" asked Joxer.  


"Do you think...Xena has feelings for Ares?" she asked, desperately trying to put her emotions aside. 

"Well..." he blushed and droppped his eyes, trying to hide it. "Y'know, it's kinda like..."  
  
"Kinda like WHAT, Joxer?" Gabrielle wasn't sure if she was angry at Xena or at herself for her thoughts of a moment ago. Joxer blushed again, and she forgot all about Xena momentarily, feeling her own face begin to colour. He fidgeted. "You can sorta see, y'know. She looks at him like..." He looked up into Gabrielle's face. Her breath caught in her throat despite herself. She stared. "Like what?"  
  
Joxer sighed and angled his face away from her eyes. He couldn't think straight with her eyes boring into his soul. "Like she's talking to him with her eyes." 

"Huh?"  
  
"I think there is more going on in those looks they give each other than we know. Hey what would I know?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Ah yeah..." Oh she wanted to jump him, what a cute smile, what the....this was Joxer. 

Joxer settled down beside her bedroll. "Well, hey, since we both can't sleep anyway... would you read to me from one of your scrolls?"  
  
Gabrielle did not respond. When her expession still had not changed a few minutes later, he tried again. "Ah, Gabby?" He laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Gabrielle? Gabby?"  
  
Gabrielle snapped out of her reverie. "Joxer!! Get your hands OFF me!" she ground out, shaking him off viciously.  
  
"Oh, sorry - it's just that you were daydreaming or something. I mean, nightdreaming. Or just dreaming, I guess..." Gods, how she hated it when he started to ramble like that, with his face all drawn up in worry, looking so sweet... 'NO! No, no, no! Not again!'  
  
"What do you want?" she finally asked, more harshly than she had intended.  
  
"Ah, your scrolls. I was wondering if you could read me a story..." - his voice trailed off, unsettled by the look she gave him. "Or not."  
  
"Joxer, are you insane? It's the middle of the night!"  
  
He attempted a smile. "Yeah. Kinda nice, actually. Quiet."  
  
Gabrielle looked at him incredulously. 'Please tell me I didn't just find that cute!' she thought in dismay.  
  
"Joxer - I - Can't - Read - In - The - DARK!"  
  
He drew away hurriedly. "Sorry, dumb idea. I'll just try and get back to sleep, huh?"  
  
"You do that." She dropped back onto her bedroll, trying to sort out the mess in her head. "And stop thinking weird stuff about Xena and Ares!" she added as an afterthought.  
  
"OK. Uh, good night." His voice came from the direction of his own bedroll. 'Good. Let him stay away. Out of her head.' 

**  
**

**************  
Darius was roughly shaken from his troubled sleep by a strange blond man with a fierce glare in his eyes. "You're Darius?" Iolaus roughly asked as Darius swayed unsteadily to his feet. "Iolaus, no need to be so gruff," Xena warned as she stood behind him.  
  
"You might hurt him worse than Hercules did," Ares jibed as he stood beside her, arms crossed, mildly amused. "SHUT UP," Iolaus growled back.  
  
"Oh, that's it." Ares sprang forward, prepared to clash with the infuriated hunter, but was halted by Xena's tight grip on his arm. Leaning close to his ear, she said, "Just let it go. He's upset, and I need you to focus." Staring into her imploring eyes, Ares felt his anger ebb away, and relaxed his stance.  
  
Meanwhile, Iolaus was still trying to get answers from Darius. "Are you the Darius that was worshipping in Ares' temple?" The man nodded weakly. Iolaus took in the man's haggard appearance with dismay. A multitude of bruises colored his skin, and his clothes were tattered and bloody in places. "Did Hercules do this to you?" he asked hoarsely, afraid that the answer would only confirm his suspicions.  
  
Darius' eyes first sought out Xena's, and as the warrior nodded silently in encouragement, he croaked out, "Yes. He pummeled me senseless! Yes, it's true," he spat. "Just look at my face."  
  
Iolaus' eyes widened. He had surmised, although he hated to admit it, that the stories were true. Now, they were confirmed and the proof stood before him, black and blue. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I was minding my own business. He came in and," He stopped short and looked over at Ares. The simple man swallowed back and shrugged with a sigh, "He started mumbling something about the Olympians ... he had a few choice comments in regards to... Ares ... I didn't know who this man was at the time, and asked him to go. Next thing I know, he's pummeling me like mad. Wasn't until he told me, in the midst of beating me senseless, that I knew it was Hercules."  
  
Xena put a hand on Ares' arm briefly before taking slow steps toward Darius. A brow was raised and she tilted her head. "What did he say exactly?"  
  
Darius' hand flew to his chin as he rubbed at the dark stubble, trying to recall Hercules' raving words. "Uh ... something about how he was going to put an end to the Olympians. ummm... He was like, 'their time will soon be over'. But what really scared me was when he just started mumbling. He started clutching his head and rocking back and forth-talking to himself. That's when I took the opportunity to run. I did hear part of what he was saying though, 'Ares must be the first to go....and a mortal must do it'."  
  
"What?!" The leather clad Olympian lunged forward at Darius and shook his head, "Why me?! And just why didn't you tell  
us that before?!"  
  
Ares grabbed the man by the shirt and shook him. Darius' eyes grew wide in fear and Iolaus promptly grabbed Ares' about the arm trying to pull him away. "Stop it!! Maybe he simply forgot!"  
  
"Forgot!? This is my existence at stake!!" Ares' head jerked back has he roared these words. Xena quickly jumped in, putting on hand on Ares' shoulder and the other upon Iolaus'. "There's no time for this!" Ares' fumed, staring a hole right through Iolaus. Slowly, the latter took a step back. "Ok, now put the man down, Ares," he spoke, raising his hands as he continued to back away.  
  
Nostrils, forcefully rising and descending, Ares clenched his jaw and looked at the man held up before him. Darius' eyes were filled with fear, gripping at the Olympian's gauntlets with trembling hands. "Fine!" he bellowed, dropping the man from his grasp. "But you better not 'forget' anything else!"  
  
Darius quickly adjusted his shirt and tried to recompose himself, "I'm sorry! I just didn't think about it before. All I knew is that I had to get out of there and find help ... please believe me." Xena lowered her head and brought a finger to her lip as she contemplated the situation, "So, he wants Ares offed first, by a mortal no less ... there has to be a reason why."  
  
"A mortal..well, even with out my powers, I'm quite formidable - if I do say so myself. So, it couldn't just be anyone," Ares chimed in with a bitter tone.  
  
Xena set her jaw. "But why a mortal ... why wouldn't he just do it himself?? Unless.." She stopped and looked up at Ares, taking him by the arm and dragging him out of ear shot of the other two men. Pushing her black hair behind her shoulders and then crossing her arms, she whispered, "Does this in anyway fit with what you told me earlier?"  
  
Ares leaned his lips to her ear, and spoke in a hushed tone, "No, but think about it... He's attacking all of Olympus so he has no immortal compatriots, and in the state he's in- do you really think he'd be able to best me??" Even though he was speaking of serious matters, Xena couldn't help but inwardly gasp as Ares' breath fell over her ear and neck. She quickly composed herself, though and her thoughts returned to the matter at hand. "Yes, I see what you mean. But, why you first?"  
  
Ares slowly shook his head, "I honestly think it's as simple as this ... he hates me, Xena. That's all there is to it. No other reason, at least not one that I can think of. The stone would off us all eventually anyway. Herc just wants to see me done with right away if you ask me." Ares paused a moment, as his eyes shifted past Xena's shoulder and fell upon Iolaus, who leering stood a few feet away. "Pretty convenient that Iolaus drops in now, doncha think," he whispered.  
  
Xena's mouth dropped open and she turned her head, looking Iolaus over. She just as fast turned back to face Ares, pushing into his chest with a finger, "Just you wait a minute. This is Iolaus, he's just as baffled about Hercules' actions as we are. Why would he-"  
  
"Why would he be here now?"  
  
"He's concerned about Hercules. Why wouldn't he be here?!"  
  
Ares leaned into her and nodded, "That's exactly my point. Think about it - Iolaus trusts Hercules and even though my mongrel half-brother may appear to be insane, he may still garner Iolaus' trust. Maybe he'll tell the idiot that it's only way to regain sanity. Who knows?!" Ares put a hand in hers and stared directly into her eyes, "We can't trust the guy, Xena."  
  
"Alright, fine ... but do you trust me?"  
  
Ares' brows raised, "What??"  
  
Xena repeated herself, the words short and curt, "Do - You - Trust - Me."  
  
"Well, you haven't done me in yet," he joked. However, seeing Xena's unamused gaze looking back up, Ares' face eased, placing a hand on each shoulder, "Yes, I trust you.."  
  
Xena silently nodded, pursed her lips in thought, and took a step back. She turned on her heel, leaving Ares towering form still leaning toward where she'd stood. He righted himself, and followed after her, back toward Darius and Iolaus.  
  
"What was that about, Xena," the latter asked quizzically.  
  
Xena's brows furrowed, as she pushed a black lock of hair behind her shoulder. Glancing back at Ares, whose face clearly transposed the question, 'what are you doing', the warrior's eyes were fixed. 'Trust me' they echoed, before she tore them away to look at the man infront of her.  
  
"Take me to Hercules, Iolaus."  
  
"What? No, Xena- I may not agree with what Herc is doing, but I'm not going to stand by and watch my best friend get killed because you already picked sides," Iolaus boomed, shaking his head at her defiantly.  
  
"Picked sides? Listen, if it comes down between Hercules and Ares ... I will do the right thing-"  


  
**********  
The young serving girl heard a loud thud and even louder cursing as she passed by the door of one of the small rooms her uncle kept above his bar. She paused for a moment, wondering if she should check on the occupant. Whoever was in there might be hurt. She shifted her weight from foot to foot, trying to decide. Then again, whoever was in there might not want to be questioned too closely. 'If he can curse like that he can't be too bad off,' she thought. Better to be discreet than dead.  
  
She started back down the hallway just as the door was nearly jerked off its hinges, and a huge figure spilled out of the room. The man staggered unsteadily, one hand to his head, the other outstretched, searching for something to lean on. That hand descended firmly on her shoulder, and she gasped loudly at the harsh pain that traveled down her arm. Instinctively twisting to escape the pain, she barely had time to get a look at his wild eyes before the man's tirade began anew.  
  
"Damn them all...where in the...Iolaus! Iolaus, where are you?" he shouted, unmindful of the wriggling prisoner in the grasp of his strong hand. He slowly lowered the other hand from his head, trying to focus both his eyes and his thoughts. He saw the girl, the fear on her face, as she tried to escape him. "You!" he yelled. "You know all about this, don't you?" he ground out menacingly. He lowered his head until his face was just a hair's breadth from hers. She smelled the wine on him, the sweat and the madness. "Thought you could stop me, didn't you? Did they send you here to kill me?" Only a whimper of pain and terror pushed past her lips. He grabbed her then, his hands wrapped around her arms, and she finally managed a full throated scream. He was unbelievably strong, inhumanly so, almost like a god. "Whoever you are, girl, you just made the worst mistake of your life."  
  
Hercules head started to spin. He staggered back against the rough wooden wall, knocking a wall ornament from the panelling. The shock of impact dislodged a beautiful dark blue gem from the inset of the reknown hero's shirt. The item fell the floor beneath and began to spin. 

The man stood by fearfully gripping the handle of the frying pan in both hands. He had been up late, helping to close the tavern below and was fixing himself and his niece a late dinner when he heard the screams. Taking a shaky step toward Hercules, in an attempt to apologize for what he'd done, the man's foot faultered. He tripped and went down on one knee, just as the large being standing slumped against the wall, opened blue eyes. They fell to the ground, seeing the jewel idle upon the floor, the commoner's hand just inches away.  
  
Hercules mind was so cluttered with angst, and rampant, conflicting thoughts, that he fed into the insanity. With a brutal animosity and unrelenting force, he grabbed the man by the neck and flung the mortal against the wall. The impact rattled the old brown panelling and rang out in unison with a painful cry. Hercules never let go however, and merely constricted the man's throat and watched as his jugular began to pulsate between malicious fingers.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing," Hercules bellowed out in rage.  
  
The man's face began to turn as blue as the gem below his dangling feet, yet he struggled to talk, gripping tightly to Hercules' forearms. "You, you were going-going to kill m-"  
  
Hercules jerked the man's head back. A most dangerous gleam lined his eye to match the ennui in his tone, "Oh that's right, I'm going to get them all!!!! There's nothing you can do about it!! I know what you came for! You won't get it! The twilight is upon them and you can't stop it!! Do you hear me!!? You can't stop it!!!!"  
  
Quickly running out of air, and the capacity to breathe restricted, the man did the only thing he could, he cried out in pain, through hot tears that dotted fearful eyes, "Nnooo, I don't know what you're talking about. Please ... Sto-st-stop"  
  
Sneering, Hercules flared his nostrils. He managed to grab the man about the shirt, and threw the commoner down the hall. He landed on his back, and immediately started to scoot backward upon the wooden surface, never tearing eyes off of Hercules.  
  
"Don't you dare tell me you and that girl weren't after the Frozen Heart," he seethed, while picking the jewel up from the ground and curling his fingers around it. As he rose, he started out toward the man in thundering steps that shook the floor boards. He held the jewel out in a shaking hand, demanding he look at it. "You think you can take this from me!?"  
  
The commoner continued to push his way backward along the floor with his hands and feet. He gulped back the lump of fear that sat fixed in his throat and shook his head, "No-no- I swear, we-we're already well-off. We don't ... don't need to steal."  
  
Hercules slowly shook his head. Greasy hair swayed back and forth, casting shadows upon his twisted face. Eyes were wide with fury, teeth clenched down, and neck strained. The torch behind Hercules spilled his imposing shadow upon the ground. He breathed in, while his chest rose and fell in sporadic sweeps. It almost looked as though he were going to cry under the burden of rage, but instead managed to scream, "LIAR!!!!!!" 

**********

"Do the right thing?" thundered Iolaus. "Do the right thing? Do you think I'm stupid?" He turned and started to walk away from Xena, then suddenly spun around and stomped back. "Why should I trust you to do anything in Herc's best interest when you're so cozy with him?" he yelled, pointing angrily in Ares' direction. The god merely smirked. 'Maybe I've managed to cast some doubt in Xena's mind,' he thought in satisfaction. Ares paced slowly around the two of them, observing the tension and wondering how to use it to his advantage.  
  
"Iolaus, I," Xena began, but the hunter cut her off abruptly. "You what, Xena? Wanna explain why Ares thinks you're on his side? Wanna tell me just how you plan to help Herc without killing him?" She could hear his fear and anger, didn't really blame him for it either. The situation was grim, and it was possible that all of them might not come back.  
  
Iolaus gestured at the god. "He's responsible for at least some of this, Xena." He faced the other man squarely, disgust etched on his face. "Had to torture him, didn't you? Had to make him suffer." With the words, Iolaus felt a wild rage growing inside. "What did he do to you to deserve all the pain you've caused him?" He began advancing towards Ares. Xena tried to step in front of Iolaus, but he shoved her roughly out of his way. "Iolaus, stop!" the warrior exclaimed. She was shocked at the depth of hatred gleaming in Iolaus' eyes. "Gods, no..."  
  
"Tell me, Ares. Tell us. What did Hercules do to make you hate him so much?" Xena tried once more to halt the raging hunter, grabbing his arm frantically. "Stop now, Iolaus!" she cried. Ares was silent, but Xena could see the fire under the surface, knew he wouldn't try to control his reaction to Iolaus' taunts.  
  
Iolaus heard Xena's voice, but it sounded distant, vague, and it couldn't stop him from moving even closer to the god. "Come on, war god," he goaded, "Spit it out. What did Herc do to hurt you? Besides taking Xena away from you." Iolaus bit down on each word harshly, savoring the flare of pain he saw in Ares' eyes. 

  
Ares' upper lip curled in disgust at the hunter, who's eyes flashed rage that demanded an answer. He would get his answer alright. "Isn't that enough?" growled Ares, angry at himself for letting Iolaus know even a little of what he felt.  


"Oh COME ON!" yelled Iolaus, not even caring what he said anymore. "Xena was nothing to you! Nothing more than your little warrior playtoy!"  


"Xena was NEVER just a toy!" roared Ares. " _*_ Hercules _*_ was," spat Ares, relishing in the pain in his adversary's eyes. He grinned. "Yeah, that's right. Hercules was a little toy who happened to know how to fight back. And I wasn't allowed to kill him -- That's where the challenge lay. Chalk it up to sibling rivalry, Iolaus, I don't care. But Xena, Xena was more than a toy. She was - she is an equal. But Hercules is - a - toy," Ares spoke the last words, harshly, cruelty echoing in every syallable. Iolaus shook with rage, glaring daggers at the God.

  
Iolaus yelled, "Yeah, right, like you can honestly expect ANYONE to be stupid enough to believe that!! Is that how you got her on your side now? You said enough lies and she believed you? I didn't think Xena could be that stupid!"  
  
Ares had had enough, 'This, this IDIOT is talking about my Xena like that? That is it, I am going to kill him.'  
  
Xena herself was starting to get a little mad, she didn't like being pushed around. 'Maybe I should just let Ares beat Iolaus up..' She quickly banished the thought from her mind with one look at Ares. She was suddenly very worried for Iolaus' safety. She had seen that look in Ares' eyes before, Iolaus was NOT going to make it out of here in one piece if she didn't step in. 

"ALRIGHT, that's enough!! I will not have the two of you tearing each other to pieces when there are more important things at stake!"  
  
Iolaus barely regestered that Xena had even spoken, he was that worked up. Luckily, however, Ares did. He couln't believe that he had gotten that mad, and slowly Ares turned and walked over to Xena. "Are you alright, princess?"  


That was the last straw. Xena was now very definitely fed up. "For the gods' sakes, SHUT UP!" Both men were startled into silence. "Both of you," she added, more quietly.  
  
"Xena, I..." Iolaus began.  
"Xena..." Ares moved towards her.  
  
"Stop." They did. "Now, you listen to me, because I have had enough of this pointless arguing. I am NOT some pawn in your game, and you know better than to yell over me." She glared at the men before her, both looking for all the world like two schoolboys caught in a fight. "Don't you?" It was scarcely more than a whisper, but Ares and Iolaus winced. When Xena started whispering, it was bad news.  
  
"Ares, it may come as a surprise to you, but you do not own me." At that his questioning gaze started turning into a sulk. Xena shot him a pleading glance. 'We need to talk, but later!' she mumbled under her breath and felt him nod grudgingly.  
  
"All right. Now, just think for a minute. We're on the same side here. Hercules is apparently ... unwell. I want to help him."  
  
Iolaus snorted derisively. Xena turned to face him. "Do you really think I would want to hurt him, any more than you do?" Iolaus did not meet her eyes.  
  
"Well... not normally, no." He glanced up briefly and went on hurriedly. "No, no - of course not. It's just that you and Ares..."  
  
"Iolaus, focus. We are going to sort this thing out, together or not at all. So, which will it be?" She looked from Iolaus to Ares and back again, challenging. The two men glanced at each other. The silence stretched. Finally, Iolaus and then Ares nodded their agreement.  
  
"Good." Xena said briskly. "Then you two can fix up the fire. And then we'll talk." She turned to go. "Like civilised people." It was all the warning Iolaus and Ares needed. Obediently, they trudged towards the dying campfire. 

**  
**

**********

Xena watched as they disappeared in the direction of the camp. Iolaus was still grumbling something under his breath, but she let him be. Nothing like carrying bulky, prickly, insect-infested firewood to calm someone down. She leaned against a tree trunk and let out a slow breath. She needed to think. Sort out the thoughts from the humming madness within her. Gods, but she was tired ... What she really wanted right now was a warm bath and a good night's sleep somewhere indoors. Out of this chill. 'And not alone,' a treacherous part of her mind piped up and she silenced it. Yes, tired. That was it. And yet, even as she thought that, Xena knew she was lying. Now, away from all the frayed tempers and arguing, she kept returing to what Ares had said before Iolaus interrupted them. There was no longer a doubt in her mind that he had meant every word. He truly thought that he loved her. What's more, he found the courage to tell her. So why, why was she so confused now? After all, it was hardly a surprise. She had pretended indifference for so long, denial had become a habit. A habit that was all the more difficult to break, because she was not at all certain that she wanted to. He may think that he loves her - but that outburst at Iolaus unnerved her. So easily goaded, provoked into a rage. Incensed in an instant. That was him. Could love really ever change that? Somehow, she doubted it.  


Xena looked up at the sky, shards of black ink framed by the foliage of the canopy. She walked a little way further, around the clearing, and found herself directly opposite the fire, Ares and Iolaus trying to arrange the wood to keep it burning smoothly. A smile crept across her features. She may no longer be an army commander, but some things would never change. The best way to force a truce is to find a common enemy. Or some work that had to be done. Just then, a log burnt through and fell in a shower of scarlet sparks, pouring gold light over Ares' face and bare arms. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach tightened pleasurably. 'Damn him', she thought, retreating back into the shadows. 'Why must it always be like this?'  


She tried to distance herself from it all, find her own feelings. It was always about someone else. What Gabrielle would feel, what Ares would feel, her mother, Hercules, Iolaus... Friends, family, responsibilities. Always first - and when was the last time she thought about herself? What was it Lao Ma had said? "Stop willing, stop desiring, stop hating." Yes, that's it. Just stop.  


She closed her eyes and stopped, relaxing into a darkness that was somehow still awareness. Welcoming, soothing. She felt for herself within it, a little silver thread, spinning into infinity. So fine, silken, so easily cut - a mere mortal life. What did that little silver thread know? Hatred, violence, passion, remorse, grief, betrayal. Forgiveness. Love. She was vaguely aware of her body sinking to the ground against the tree. In her mind, she laughed like a child. 'Lao Ma, I thank you.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for notes.

Aphrodite was weak - really weak. Whatever Herc was doing was bad. She just had enough strength to check in on him every couple of minutes or so. She had also looked in on Ares and Xena and didn't like the way things were going with Curly. As much as she hated to admit it, her brother had to be stopped, even if it meant killing him.  
  
Dite knew one day mortals wouldn't need the Gods anymore, but it was not that time yet and Hercules speeding it up would cause the world to fall apart. The only way to save him was through true love. She knew where to find it but she could hardly go and demand the couple work out their problems. She hoped they worked it out for themselves or she wasn't going to be a happy Goddess.  


As a matter of fact, if they didn't work it out, she was going to be down right livid. Aphrodite had had about all she could take between the two of them over the years; it was giving her a bad reputation. So she was going to give them a bit to work it out, but if they didn't she was going to do something about it.... And fast! In the fuzzy, hazy recesses of her mind, Aphrodite smiled before she slid to the floor in a faint. The first real one she'd ever had.  


**********  
Xena brought herself to a full awareness once again, revelling in her newfound freedom. Stop willing. Stop desiring. Stop hating. She understood now - Lao Ma's words had many meanings. And this was one she had not seen before. Stop trying to plan. Destiny is not in the stars, and not in the hands of the weaving Fates. There is no destiny. There is only now...  


Her thoughts were broken by a painful tug on her mind, amplified by the heightened awareness left in the wake of Lao Ma's power. Xena inhaled sharply from the impact. On her feet in an instant, she ran back towards the clearing.  


**********  
Ares looked stunned for a second. "Something's happened to Dite. She lost most of her strength."  
"Huh?" Iolaus looked up from the fire. The bushes behind them rustled and Ares and Iolaus turned as one, to find Xena standing before them, hand over her chakram. "What in Tartarus was that?" Her eyes were on Ares. Iolaus was getting more confused by the minute. 

"It's Dite. Something's very wrong. I can feel it."  
  
"I can feel it too." Xena whispered. Iolaus looked from one warrior to the other. Gods, sometimes those two looked so alike, it was frightening.  
"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Iolaus snapped.  
  
"Something just happened to Aphrodite. We could both feel it." Ares sounded distracted, his eyes never leaving Xena's.  
"What are you, spiritually connnected or something?" scorned Iolaus. Xena gave him a strange look, then faced Ares again. "Well? Are we just going to stand here?"  


Ares tried to disappear. It didn't work. He tried again. Nope. "My powers are gone," he whispered. Xena would not accept this. "Oh no they're not," she said, gripping his arm. "Your sister needs you. And your powers DO work. So make them work, dammit!" Ares saw the force behind Xena's words.  


He sighed. "Okay," he said. He tried again. Both he and Xena disappeared. "Hey!!!!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT US?!?!?!?" cried Iolaus to the skies. 

  
**********  
Gabrielle and Joxer were still trailing Xena. Joxer suggested as they passed through a nice town, "You know, maybe Xena will come back for us? I have some money, we could stop here and I could get us some rooms until Xena comes back for us."  
  
Gabrielle just looked at Joxer, he could see the scorn in her eyes as always. Gabrielle realised that she hated Joxer, she hated him because he made her feel so unsure. Gabrielle had fallen into that old pattern of denial, and was ignoring the fact that she was in love with Joxer. "No, we should keep moving, I don't trust Ares...."  
  
Joxer frowned, puzzled "But don't you trust Xena?"  
  
Gabrielle snapped "JOXER!! Let's just keep going, ok? I do NOT want to stop."  
  
Joxer shrugged "Alright, it was just a suggestion."  
  
He looked like a hurt puppy, and Gabrielle suddenly had an overwhelming urge to pull him into her arms, apologize, and make everything better. Gabrielle mentally slapped herself. 'THIS is JOXER, Gabrielle, what are you thinking. Bad Gabrielle, BAD.' Suddenly Gabrielle thought she found a trail. "I think they went this way. Come on! I hope we find Xena before something bad happens."  
  
Joxer wanted to ask what that might be, but wisely kept quiet. After a few hours Gabrielle and Joxer came to a campsite. Sitting and talking were Iolaus and soem other man. Gabrielle let out a squeal "IOLAUS! What are you doing here, have you seen Xena?"  


*********

Back to the pair of warriors...  
  
Ares and Xena appeared in a flash of light and fire. Unfortunately, they were in mid-air again, and fell to the floor of the main hall with a horrendous thud. Ares rolled on the floor, apparently in mortal agony. Xena picked herself up, adjusted her sword and glanced around, reeling from more than just the journey. Olympus was definitely impressive, even by warrior princess standards. Everything, pillars, walls, statues, absolutely everything was made from some precious metal or gem. "A girl could really get used to this..."  
  
At her feet Ares was still complaining about his back and his head - the parts that got the worst pain. When Xena walked around, he said, "Hey! I'm injured!" 

"Oh, for Zeus' sake, just pick yourself up and walk it off, will you? Take it like a man ... god," she said in exasperation. The war god looked up at her, standing over him like some avenging Fury. Momentarily he forgot his discomfort. When she looked like that he could forget practically anything. "Come on, then." Xena grabbed Ares by the front of his vest and pulled him to his feet.  
  
"Ow! Watch it, I'm in pain here!" Ares staggered backwards a bit before regaining his balance. Xena rolled her eyes and started towards the door at a half-run. Groaning, Ares followed.  
  
"Where would she be?" Xena asked without turning. They emerged from the large hall into a narrow marble corridor. There were niches in the wall, displaying gem-encrusted statues. Tapestries rose and fell gently, caught in the warm air currents from the torches.  
  
"Maybe her chambers. To the right, and through those arches there." Ares came up behind her and pointed out a large gold arch that circumscribed a smaller, arching doorway. The closeness of the body behind her, the warmth of it, was unsettling. Her face warmed in response. Shaking the thoughts off, she nodded sharply and turned in the direction of Aphrodite's chambers. "Good. Let's check there first, then." A step behind her, Ares fought down a half-smile. She was so beautiful when she blushed like that. 

They entered Aphrodites chambers to find the Goddess of Love lying on the floor in her own little dream world of sorts. Ares almost burst into tears, the thought of anything happening to his little sister scared him half to death. This did not go unnoticed by the Warrior Princess at his side. Xena knelt down by the Goddess's head. Pressing a hand to her forehead, Xena felt heat radiating off. "She's still alive," Xena told Ares. Ares looked up at her, and Xena saw something in them that she had never before seen; fear.  


"I --" Xena bit her lip, not wanting to tell Ares. "I don't know how much time she has, Ares."  
"She can't die. She's - she's my sister, she's my best friend ... I can't lose her."  
"I won't let her die, Ares."  
"Neither will I." said Ares, a determined fire in his eyes. 

Xena crouched by Aphrodite's side. Though she lay sprawled on the floor Xena couldn't help but stifle a smile. 'Trust the goddess of Love to look beautiful even in distress.' The irreverent thought flashed through her mind followed hard by the realization that things were becoming more critical every second. She glanced up at Ares, trying to conceal her worry. One more piece of bad news was definitely more than he could handle.  
  
Ares bent down across from Xena and waved her off. "Let me get her off the floor, Xena." He lifted Aphrodite effortlessly and carried her to a silk covered couch as Xena stepped out of his way. She followed behind him, but gave him space enough to settle both his sister and his emotions. His voice had been gruff, yet all Xena had heard was his fear. Fear of losing Aphrodite. Fear of losing his godhood. Fear of losing his very life...  
  
Ares, the great God of War, the ' Oh Big Bad' , perched precariously on his sister's pink silk couch. In his large, calloused hand he held a smaller, softer one. Hard to believe how weak and frightened he felt now. Hard to believe how War had been conquered by Love. 'Now you admit it, you idiot,' he chastised himself. Not only had he come face to face with his love for Xena, but he felt the stark reality of his love for his sister. The ditsy one. The annoying one. The blonde. Perhaps the only person except Xena who had seen all his demons and loved him anyway. 

  
'Gods,' Xena thought, 'he really does love 'Dite.' Xena brushed aside the momentary jealousy - 'after all,there was that whole thing with Cupid how many thousand years ago! For the God's sake, Xena, especially the ones in front of you, get a hold of yourself!' 

**********

Iolaus sat on a half-rotten log, glumly stabbing the toe of one boot into the dirt. He was getting tired of watching Gabrielle pace. The bard and Joxer had arrived shortly after Xena and Ares had vanished into the air. All she had done since then had been pacing. Beside him, Joxer yawned. There'd been no sign of Xena since Ares had pulled that vanishing act, and Iolaus wasn't sure if, given the circumstances, no news really WAS good news. Maybe they'd already left Olympus to track down Hercules.  
  
Darius hadn't been the most stimulating conversationalist, barely speaking, leaving Iolaus with the company of Joxer and the bard - and his own thoughts. Not that Iolaus felt like drawing the man out ... he was too preoccupied with his own angst. Frustrated, he gave a heavy sigh as he tried to put some order to recent events. 'Ok, so Herc shows up in town looking like he just escaped from Hades himself. Tells me he's got some weapon that can destroy the gods, and that I'm gonna help him.'  
  
He shifted position slightly, now drawing circles in the dirt with his boot. 'I find out he beat up some stranger in Ares' temple. Still can't believe that, but here's Darius in the flesh. Then I hear Xena's coming to look for Herc. Now she's all cozy with Ares.' He gave a disgusted snort, startling Joxer and drawing the gaze of the man on the other side of the camp. 'Like having her come for Herc by herself isn't bad enough.'  
  
The hunter rose and began pacing along with Gabrielle, his mind anxiously searching for a way to make sense of the madness around him. Vaguely, he was aware that the two of them must make a ridiculous picture. Back and forth, back and forth - like two lions in a cage. 'Somehow this crazy plan of Herc's is actually working. At least, it seems to be. But Aphrodite...Herc LOVES her!! I can see why he'd want Ares dead, even Hera. But 'Dite???'  
  
A thought struck the blonde man, and he abruptly stopped his nervous pacing. Carried forward by her momentum, Gabrielle promptly crashed into him. "Oof! HEY!" Iolaus grabbed her arm, his eyes afire. "Gabrielle, how did Xena feel Dite's weakness? Ares would have known because he'd a god. Xena's mortal."  
  
The strange similarity in their expressions, the quick look she'd flashed when he commented on her bond to Ares came back to him. Could it be true? Was it more than just a case of bloodlust between them? "Huh?" Gabrielle stared.  
  
"I said," Iolaus tried again impatiently, "how can Xena feel..." 

Gabrielle interrupted. "Oh, right." She rubbed her forehead tiredly. Iolaus released her arm. "I don't know, Iolaus. Maybe she didn't feel it. Maybe she lied."  
  
It was Iolaus' turn to stare. "You think Xena would lie to us? And besides, she did come out of the forest looking ready to take on an army. She must have heard ... felt something."  
  
Gabrielle sighed. "Perhaps. I don't know how I can trust her after this, Iolaus. I just don't understand it! How can she turn her back on us like this?" She was growing angrier with each word. "And Ares AGAIN!"  
  
Joxer came over to where Gabrielle and Iolaus were standing. Both stared at him irritably. "Uh... I was just thinking... Maybe she's just trying to help?" Gabrielle measured him with a look that said plainly that she thought he'd lost his marbles.  
  
"Yeah. Help. HELP THE FRIGGIN' GODS!" Her face was swiftly turning a deep shade of beetroot. "The ones she's spent the better part of her adult life fighting!" Joxer swallowed nervously. "Well... I kinda like Aphrodite..."  
  
Iolaus snorted. "My guess is, it's not Aphrodite that Xena is so concerned about. It's her brother." He practically spat the word.  
  
Gabrielle nodded sadly. "Wonder what he's offering her..." Joxer blushed.  
  
Iolaus sighed. "That's what I was thinking. And then it hit me. She could feel Dite's problem - whatever it was - and no mortal can do that. So she must have powers. Maybe Ares gave her something." Gabrielle and Joxer wore identical horrified expressions. Iolaus plowed on. "Well, I mean, we know he's been offering her power for years. She herself has told us that. Maybe she's decided to take them."  
  
"Maybe she needs them to undo whatever Hercules is doing?" Even to himself, Joxer sounded lame. Gabrielle cupped her face in her palms. "Oh gods... So what do we do now?"  
**********

'I can't even pass out and think of anything else.' Dite said to herself. In her swirly little land of sleepy fun she was surrounded by ideas of how to get Xena and Ares together. 'I've got it!' Hmmmm. It'd take some work, and considering her lack of energy... Whoa, Hold up.What are my two lovebirds doing here????

  
"Arie?" 'Dite asked wearily. "Hey."Ares said, visibly relaxing. Xena breathed a sigh of relief. "Gods, 'Dite,you scared us."  
"Warrior Babe." 'Dite said, smiling and reaching out to touch Xena's locks. 'It'd have to work. If it was the last thing I do, I'm gonna make my bro happy and get these two together. So there!' 

"Why is Hercules doing this?" Dite asked like a child would. "I don't get it, we always got along, now he wants to kill us."  
  
"Hercules has been through a lot and he blames most of the Gods. Not you Dite, he never wanted to hurt you, he's just lost his mind." Ares explained to his sister like a parent would expain to - well, a child. Xena sat there listening to the God of War, this was a side she had never seen, or maybe just hadn't noticed. 

**  
**

As she reclined on her couch Aphrodite's mind was awhirl with plans. Her brother, seated on her left, held her hand almost... tenderly. She cast a quick glance at Xena, then dropped her gaze, her thick lashes concealing the triumph in her eyes. The warrior babe was staring at Ares as if she'd never seen him before.  
  
She considered her options. She wanted to help Herc recover from whatever had apparently driven him mad. But she REALLY didn't want to die. She'd been around for eons, and had plans for several more. The affairs, the parties, the lingerie ... so that meant Herc might actually have to die if he couldn't be stopped. The goddess found this thought such a bummer that she turned her attention to the matter at hand. Ares and Xena. She had a plan for them, too. Dite smiled to herself, giving a shiver of anticipation. "This is gonna be so much FUN!" The delicious thought ran through her still rather muddled mind.  
  
Ares, feeling the shiver pass over her, began rubbing her hand between his, trying to offer comfort. "Are you warm enough, sis?" he asked in that whiskey-smooth voice of his. She shivered again, just for effect. Ares leaned closer, trying to look into her eyes. Xena, too, leaned forward, hoping nothing more serious was forthcoming. You can only manage so many rescues in one day...  
  
'Dite put her hand out to the dark-haired love of her brother's immortal life, and Xena took it, glancing up at Ares questioningly. "What is it?" she asked both Olympians. Dite squeezed their hands tightly, and, with the strength she could summon, sent a surge of the purest love she'd ever created out to them. For an instant the chamber filled with pink light. The room warmed by several degrees, and there was a sweet fragrance in the air. Neon pink glitter and flowers danced across the ceiling. Then everything returned to normal. Almost everything.  
  
Xena and Ares. Each could now feel the emotions of the other. For the first time all the walls crashed down, no barriers between them. Ares gasped harshly. "Gods, Xena, I feel so, so..." Tears slowly formed in his beautiful eyes. In the next instant all heck broke loose. A huge glitter ball descended from the ceiling and disco lights began to flash. An invisible sound system cranked up into sensory overload, and a man's voice began to wail...  
  
"I...I...I'm just a LOVE MACHINE and I won't work for nobody but YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Ares leapt to his feet, but it wasn't by choice. He seemed to have lost control of his body. He was gyrating wildly, pelvis grinding, arms thrusting into the air. And he was now wearing some kind of white shirt, open to the navel, with about 20 gold chains around his neck. His movements were beyond his control, and he appeared to be heading for Xena, who wore a stunned expression.  
  
Again, the invisible voice boomed. "Oooh baby! I'm just a LOVE MACHINE!!! A huggin', kissin' thang."  
  
Finally shaking off her stupor, Xena strode quickly towards the (dancing??) god. She didn't notice that her customary leathers had been replaced by a glittering, stretchy mini-skirt and gold halter top. She only saw Ares, his expression a mix of humiliation and abject fear. It wasn't until her soft boots were changed into 4 inch pumps and she pitched forward into the god's arms that she realized she'd also been affected. As one, they yelled above the hideous music... 

  
"Aphrodite!!!!!!!!" 

"Yeah?" Aphrodite batted her eyelashes as innocently as she could, but a slow grin was spreading over her beautiful face. In the pulsating disco lights, Xena's top shimmered in every colour of the spectrum. "You two are so *cute* together!" she exclaimed. Xena and Ares continued grinding away to the insane beats, helpless. Aphrodite began to giggle.  
  
Suddenly, in an explosion of reflected pink, the mirrored ball plummetted to the dance floor below and shattered into a myriad fragments of light. Freed from the spell, Xena overbalanced in her heels and collapsed, taking Ares down with her momentum. When they looked up, trying to untangle themselves from his massive gold chains, Aphrodite was lying on the floor on her back. Her mouth was still quirked in a smile, but a closer look sent chills up Xena's spine. Dite's lips were tinged blue. 

Dite was turning blue all over by the time Xena and Ares got over to her. "Hercules has to be stopped. I don't care what happens to him, he is killing Dite." Ares looked straight into Xena's eyes.  
  
"Maybe if we get her to the mortal realm she'll be better?" Xena asked hopefully. 

Ares gently smoothed an errant lock of hair back from Aphrodite's wan face. "I don't know if ANYTHING can help her at this point, Xena." He glanced at the warrior princess, pure fear showing clearly in his eyes. "I'm going to try to take her back with us, though. I can't leave her here to..." he broke off, unable to finish the painful thought. Once more he lifted his unconscious sister in his arms and directed all his energy and control into forcing his powers to obey his will. Xena moved in close beside him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Zeus, Hera, whoever's listening, please help us!" she whispered softly. Ares closed his eyes, took a deep breath and willed...  
  
Xena felt a displacement of time and space. She could sense how out of control Ares was, feel his titanic struggle to leash his power. A terrifying sensation of both flying and falling, and they were .... dumped unceremoniously into the middle of their earthly campsite. Ares fell hardest, trying as he was to keep his grip on the goddess. He dropped like a stone to his knees, keeling over in utter exhaustion. Xena fared little better, her landing both painful and completely undignified. As she tried to assess the damage she was met by three pairs of unbelieving eyes.  
  
Iolaus spoke first. "How kind of you to visit, Xena. Been real busy trying to help Herc, haven't you?" he sneered.  
Joxer's comical stutter came next. "Aph...Aph..rodite? Ares, she's BLUE!"  
A growled, "I know, you idiot!" came the reply.  


Gabrielle weighed in last, unable to form a coherent thought at the sight that met her gaze. A questioning "Xena?" fell from her lips. As her friend gazed up in response, Gabrielle rushed into her next question. "What in the name of Hades are you wearing?" Xena cautiously looked down at her attire. She still wore the four-inch pumps, halter and strechy skirt. "Don't ask," she mumbled.

  
"Too late," commented the bard. Iolaus caught sight of the Goddess for the first time.  
"Aphrodite!" he exclaimed, running to her side. Hastily, Ares gathered his sister into his arms, pulling her away from the hunter.  
"Don't - Touch - Her." he growled, eyes locked on Iolaus.  
"She's my friend!" protested Iolaus.  
"She's * _my*_ SISTER!" Ares spat.  
"Like you care!" retorted Iolaus.  


"Of course I care, dammit! She's my - " Ares stopped, feeling a shiver of life from Aphrodite. He looked down at her face and stroked her cheek gently.  


"Come on, Dite. We'll get you through this. I promise. Even if it means we have to kill anyone in our way," he promised softly. The Goddess stirred in his arms.

"No..." she uttered, her voice hardly audible. "She's awake!" yelled Joxer. Xena and Gabrielle ran to the Goddess' side. "Dite!" exclaimed Ares, a hopeful tone in his voice. Aphrodite's eyes opened slowly. "No," she repeated again softly. "Don't kill him, Ares. Don't kill Hercules." Ares clenched his jaw.  


"Sis..." he said, trailing off. "If it comes between his life and yours..."  
"Don't let it," she said, straining to stay awake. "Promise me you won't kill him," she said, looking up at him with watery eyes. "Please."  
"Dite," he said, shaking his head.  
"Promise me," she repeated. Ares felt Xena's hand move to his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. Anyone else would just see it as moral support, but Ares caught its true meaning. He hated to deceive his sister, but it was the only way.  


"I promise I won't kill Hercules." ' _Doesn't mean Xena won't,'_ he finished silently. His warrior princess never ceased to amaze him. And this was no exception.  
"Good," Dite smiled up at him. "Take care of the Warrior babe," she ordered, before Ares felt her body tremble.  
"Dite, what are you doing?" he asked. "Dite??" Aphrodite smiled a half-smile, before she lifted on hand, spewing gold light from her fingertips. In an instant, Xena and Ares were returned to their normal attire. "Thanks," Ares said, returning her half-smile.  
"No problem, bro," she said as she passed out again. 

Iolaus couldn't believe his eyes and ears. Ares was well - soft. He really cared for his sister. Hercules had gone really far this time, hurting Dite, 

Gabrielle was really stunned and the recent events only gave the not so stupid warrior wannabe a feeling that he was right about Ares and Xena. Joxer swallowed. He looked from Ares to Xena to Aphrodite and back to Xena. He nervously chewed on his bottom lip. He didn't quite know why, but he felt there was something... ominous... about that little squeeze that Xena had given Ares. No one else however, seemed to notice it, so he kept quiet.  


"Dite," whispered Ares, pushing a blonde curl off her face. He looked up from the Goddess and turned to the woman who, in his opinion, should be a Goddess.  
"Xena," he clenched his jaw, finding it hard to speak while his dearest sister lay in such mortal peril. "We have to get her someplace safe. If we take her with us when we go to - " he spared a glance at Iolaus "*talk* to Hercules, there's no telling what kind of danger we'd put her in."  


"It'll take us longer," Xena pointed out.  
"She's strong. She can make it." Xena looked down at Ares.  
_'What about you?'_ she asked in her mind. 

Ares took in Xena's words. "I'll be fine." He replied.  
"What? I didn't say anything," Xena looked at Ares like he had just grown a second head.  
"Yes you did, you asked 'what about me'."  
"I thought it." 

"Whoa!" Joxer said. "That is freaky!" 

Gabrielle : very confused and very mad! "Alright Xena, you've been avoiding this for a while now! I want answers, what is it with you two? Don't you DARE tell me it was a lucky guess!" 

**********  
The only sound that could be heard was the dripping of the water off the cavern's wall as it hit the mildewed ground. Against the back wall of the cave, invisible unless you knew to look for it, sat a figure, hands tightly wrapped around the frozen heart. Strands of grimy hair fell in front of Hercules' half-closed eyes. He brought one of his hands to his side, where blood stained his torn garment. He had sought shelter in the cave after the people of the inn had chased him off, the rake wound being their doing. No matter, he would be healed after a good night's rest. And his pursuers had paid the price. Those left alive.  


As he willed his eyes to close, to fall into the realm of dreams, he thought of his plans for the next day. He had to find Iolaus. His friend...  


Iolaus would help him. He would... 

Hercules fell into Morpheus' realm, he dreamed of his children and first true love, his wonderful wife. He also was haunted by images of giving up Serena, changing the future. It was all the Gods fault. They would pay. 

**  
**

**********

The warrior princess turned to the bard. Gabrielle was more angry than Xena had ever seen her. 'Angry and afraid,' she corrected herself. Understandable, given the circumstances. She moved away from Ares, walking slowly toward her friends. 'Time to remember that,' she told herself. Looking at their faces she saw a range of emotion, everything from misery to fear, confusion to worry. They deserved more from her, her feelings for Ares notwithstanding. The god watched her warily, feeling her torn loyalties. She was going to do something he wouldn't like, he just knew it.  
  
Gabrielle stood straight as Xena approached, her hands knotted into fists as her emotions ran wild. "I'm asking one last time, Xena. What is it with you two?" The words were harsh, but the tone was pleading, asking for some small amount of reassurance. "Have I lost you?" was the unspoken question. "Have you lost yourself?"  
  
"Gabrielle, you know you'll never lose me," said Xena. Gabrielle gave her a look a child would give a parent whilst being left with a babysitter for the first time. _'Dammit,Gabrielle,will you stop being such an insecure baby!'_  
_'Tell me about it!'_ Ares countered her thoughts as he read them.

__

  
"Gabby, we have to concentrate on stopping Hercules and saving 'Dite. You wouldn't want anything to happen to 'Dite, now would you?" 

Gabrielle stomped her foot. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child!"she whined.  
"Stop acting like one!"challenged Xena.  


Gabrielle recoiled as if she had been slapped. Xena immediately regretted what she had said,but it had to be said."Listen, Gabrielle. I'm sorry. But we really need to stay focused and in charge in order to save 'Dite."  
_'And Ares'_ she silently finished.  
_'You actually want to save me?'_ Ares thought, amazed _._  
  
"Uh, Xena?" Joxer came to stand beside Gabrielle. Xena stopped a pace away from the two and looked from one pair of eyes to the other. Joxer, to her astonishment, did not look angry. Or frightened. His dark eyes seemed to hold a gentle question.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Umm, Gabby and I - and Iolaus," he added with a glance at the hunter, "were thinking. About, you know - how you could sense Aphrodite's pain." He swallowed nervously and plunged in, his words rushing together. "We think that Ares gave you powers."  
  
Xena stared. "Huh? Sorry, but what powers..."  
Ares was leaning over Aphrodite's still form once again, oblivious to the exchange.  
  
Gabrielle interrupted. "Sorry? You damn well better be sorry, Xena. So tell us - is it true?"  
  
Xena groaned inwardly. This was getting out of hand. All childishness was gone from Gabrielle's tone, leaving only menace. The bard was about as angry as Xena had ever seen her. Gabrielle stepped up to the much taller woman and fixed her with a black gaze. She whispered, so softly that Xena could barely make out the words: "What did he offer you, Xena? And what did he get in return? How much did you sell yourself for?"  
  
Xena drew in a sharp breath. "Gabrielle, listen to me! Ares did not give me powers, whatever you think they may be. I am the same person..."  
  
Gabrielle was not listening. She continued, a little louder. "Tell me, Xena of Amphipolis, because I'd like to know. How much does integrity sell for these days? Does goodness prostitute itself for scrapings of ambrosia from the Gods' table? Perhaps Hercules is right, after all."  
  
There was a resounding slap. Gabrielle clutched at her cheek. Joxer jumped. "Xena!" He was horrified. For a moment, Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer and Iolaus stood stock still, the very air about them seeming to sizzle with rage.  
  
Ares looked up. "Enough of this." His voice was level and quiet, but it rippled with all the power of a god. The mortals turned towards him. Xena looked into his eyes and for the first time in a very, very long while, she knew pure, primaeval terror.  
  
"She's dead." 

"NO!" yelled Joxer, Gabrielle, and Iolaus, running to the Goddess' side. Xena turned where she stood, already raising her defences to emotion. Her jaw clenched, and she seemed to radiate lethalness. No one noticed, until one pair of eyes turned her way. Ares saw the coldness in her eyes, and rose from Aphrodite's body to stand, watching his chosen, his eyes reflecting hers.  


"I'm going to kill him," she whispered. Gabrielle sniffled, but looked away from the fallen Goddess to look at the Raven-haired Warrior.  


"What?" she asked, her own voice just above a whisper. "What did you say?" she asked, trying to hold her tears long enough to speak to Xena.  


"I'm going to _KILL HERCULES!!!_ " she yelled, Venom tinging her voice.  
"No!" said Iolaus. "You promised Dite!"  
"*I* promised Aphrodite," Ares hissed.  
"Not me," said Xena coldly, a cruel smile crossing her lips.  
"BITCH!" screamed Iolaus, charging towards Xena.  
"It's been a long time since * _you've*_ called me that, Iolaus," said Xena calmly as she connected her fist with his jaw, sending him to the ground.  
"I don't want to kill you Iolaus."  


Xena whistled, calling Argo to her side. Ice blue eyes challenged anyone to stop her as she mounted her steed. Agro's hooves clopped slowly on the ground as she made her way to the edge of the campsite. When she reached Aphrodite's side, she looked down at the Goddess from horseback. Iolaus rose slowly from the ground, watching Xena, a disgusted, yet torn look on his face. "Goodbye my friend," her voice was solemn, as she spoke her last words to the Goddess of Love. After a few seconds, she shifted her gaze to the God of War, her eyes showing a promise. She extended her hand to him. After a moment of disbelief, Ares clasped her wrist and allowed her to pull him onto Argo with her.  


Xena started walking Argo at a slow pace out of the camp, then stopped her. She turned to look at her friends. "Don't try to stop me. Don't follow me. I will avenge Aphrodite, and none of you will stop me."  
"You'll deny her last wish?" spat Iolaus, wiping dirt from his cheek.  
"I will."  
"What gives you the right?"  
"He does," she said, letting her eyes flicker briefly to Ares. "I won't let him die."  
"And if we try and stop you? Will you kill us too? For what?" asked Gabrielle, disbelieving. " _For HIM??_ "  
" _Don't_ try to stop me," Xena repeated menacingly. "I don't want to hurt any of you. It doesn't mean I won't." And with that, Xena sent her mare to a gallop, leaving her companions behind.  
  
Gabrielle watched as Xena galloped off, a flicker of jealousy in her mind. ' _She'd choose Ares over me.'_ That realization hurt. Gabrielle rubbed her cheek and pondered over which hurt more, her heart or her cheek. Joxer tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. He was relieved when she didn't flinch away. It took a few seconds for Joxer to realize that she was crying. And then, neither were sure how it happened. Suddenly Gabrielle was in Joxer's arms, sobbing on his shoulder.  
It was an odd night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for notes.

Xena rode into the darkness. _'Faster,,faster,,faster'_ she urged Argo. She felt Ares' forehead pressed against her back. It was a comforting feeling to have him there.  


__

'Ares, how are you going to stand this? You may be a god, but there is only so much you can handle. First your powers and now this. I'm sorry, Ares, I truly am. You know how much I liked her. I don't know how you'll stand this, but I promise Aphrodite will not go unavenged. Hercules will pay for what he has done if it's the last thing I do!

**********

A sudden glow illuminated the dank cavern that harbored an insane demi-god. As he huddled along one wet, slimy wall, the jewel he clutched tightly to his chest began to burn like Greek fire. He was so far gone in his own madness that it nearly escaped his notice. At first.  
  
Hercules slowly lifted his head, eyes blank, lips still chanting a mantra. "Iolaus will help. My friend ... I know it." Soft words, soft voice, but the intent behind them was chilling. Thoughts flew through his fractured mind, impossible to hold on to. "They have to die, really. It's their fault. Everything's their fault. Why'd they do it?" His wife, his children, his life all subject to the whims of immortals who didn't understand and couldn't care less. "They have to die ... Iolaus will help."  
  
His gaze fell on the gem that now had a strange glow about it. Who had that been? The answer came like acid, burning in his gut. A warmth extinguished. She was gone. A brief, crazed smile twisted his lips. Fitting, she should be first. What had Love ever brought him but pain? 

**********

"Hang on!" Xena urged as she pushed Argo still faster into the dark night. "No problem!" Ares answered. When the two finally stopped to break camp, it was well after midnight. Thus they picked a spot close to a town, just in case...

"How was the ride?" Xena asked.  
  
"Considering I had my arms around your waist the whole time, not half bad..." Ares said. She laughed. Then, just as quickly, she went dead somber.  
  
"What do you think we should do? I mean, 'Dite's already gone, at least until we restore the gem, and judging by the fact that your powers are failing us, I'd say you're next ... Honestly, I don't want it to have to come down to a life-and-death battle (though I'm sure *you'd* like that!) but I've learned that when there's just no other choice to be made, you make the only choice you can."  
  
"Yeah... you may just have to, but don't fight too hard without me! I don't wanna miss the party! Hey, if my brother's gonna die, I wanna be there to see it! Seriously, though, I don't know how much use *I'm* gonna be in all this ... My luck, I'd try to find my brother and end up misreading a signal and transporting the both of us halfway to Chin! All in all, this is just *great!*"  
  
"You said it ... What was it the prophecy said? Something about 'A purity equal only to that of Rhea's love...' I wonder what it means..."  
  
"Xena..." The echo of a whisper carried towards the two in the night wind.  
  
"Who's there?..." Xena asked. A glowing apparition suddenly made itself manifest before the pair. The light was a pink and gold, much like that which heralded the appearance of...  
  
"*Aphrodite*!?"  
  
"No, Warrior Babe...Well, not in the *flesh*, anyway...I'm just here from the other side for a second to give you a message..."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You'll find the answers if you open your heart...The purity will make itself known to you, and all will be set right once more..."  
  
"What does all that *mean*?"  
  
"Hey, I dunno, Warrior Babe...All I know is I gave the message from the Fates' lips to your ears...I guess they figured you were smart enough to figure it out on your own ... But figure it out *fast*! I got a manicure appointment in two days, and Francois won't take excuses!"  
  
"But you're *dead*!" Xena almost laughed.  
  
"So? That's no excuse to Francois ... Gaelic's are just touchy that way ... 'Scuse me, I'm late for a facial! If I can still get my facials, then it *must* be the Elysian Fields! Ciao!" Aphrodite said. The glow faded. Xena glanced over across the fire to see a single dewy diamond on Ares' cheek.  


"'Dite?..." he murmured.  
  
"You OK?" she asked quietly.  
  
Ares bowed his head. "I'm not sure, I just miss her, that's all. I mean, she's my *sister* and one of the only in my family to accept, even *like* me for who I am ... You can't imagine how much I miss that ... "  
  
"Yes, I can ... I felt the same way when I lost Gabrielle ... Anyway, let's not rehash losses right now. That's *all* we need ... let's talk *gains* ... We've loved, and lost, and found again - The both of us .... Surely that has to count for something, no matter *what* the rest say!"  
  
"You're right, but *what* have we found?"  
  
"This..." Xena put her arm around his waist and gave him a gentle, tentative kiss on his right cheek, hoping to erase the tear she found there before.

As Xena pulled away slowly, neither was sure just what the gesture meant. "So, what *is* 'this'?"  
  
"I can't say right now...All I can say is I won't give it up for *anyone*. Not even the bard."  
  
"Anyone else get the feeling she won't like that too much?" Ares asked.  
  
A light chuckle. "Yeah, if her previous behavior is any indication. Something tells me she's not great with this idea." 

"The question is, Xena... are *you*?"  
  
She averted her eyes as she answered. "Yes. In a sense, I've never been surer of anything in my life, but in a sense, I've never been more insecure. I don't care what other people think, not even my closest friends, but *they* care. They respect me, and if they see me with you, that respect and trust will all be destroyed ... because it's not *me* they don't like ... It's *you* ... "  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Ares' tone took on a bitter edge as he almost snapped the line. "You think I don't know you could do this all on your own without my getting in the way? Your *friends* would be a lot happier that way, I'm sure! They're not *really* your friends, you know ... not if they don't respect your choices."  
  
"Choices?"  
  
"The person you've chosen to love."  
  
"Wait a minute. Who said anything about *love*?"  
  
"You did, Xena...Without saying a word. I saw it in your eyes, felt it in your touch ... For a while, there, you were really warming up to me, but then the bard and all the rest shot our chances to Tartarus!"  
  
"Who says? That's why I brought you *alone*... I didn't want them here because they don't care for this reletionship, and *I* do, and I don't want them passing judgement." Xena said.  


"Judgement on *what*!? We haven't done anything worthy of their 'scarlet letters', their hatred, their contempt, or loathing, or their scorn ...*Yet*..."  
  
"Judgement on our being together. I couldn't bear not doing this, but at the same time I couldn't bear their knowing if I did."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"*This*..." 

**********  
Gabrielle finally managed to look away from Aphrodite's prone form. She felt light-headed. How had everything fallen apart so fast? A mere few days and Aphrodite was dead, Hercules driven mad and Xena... Ah, Xena. Gabrielle shook her head slowly. Self-disgust welled in the pit of her stomach, rising like bile. She had failed, Gabrielle realised. Failed dismally. What kind of friend was she to Xena if she could not even prevent this ... this insane lust for revenge! She had lost the battle. She was weak. Worthless. Gabrielle began to sob uncontrollably, sinking next to the goddess' body. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and shrugged it off. She did not deserve comfort! Out of the corner of her eye she saw Joxer, sqatting beside her.  
  
"Hey, Gabby. Don't cry. We'll work it out!" He gripped her shoulders, and she did not resist this time. To her surprise, she did not feel the usual flutter in her heart at Joxer's hesitant touch. There was just an empty void in her soul, gaping like a hole. Once, there had been something there. Something ... binding the two of them. Love? Gabrielle shook her head sadly. She found no warm resonnance within her, nothing that could remind her what love felt like. Nothing. She took her face in her hands and cried.  
  
Joxer dropped his hand from Gabrielle's shoulder when he felt her shudder. He would not intrude on her grief for Aphrodite. She was a good friend. Or, he added mentally, for Xena. He sighed and moved back to join Iolaus and Darius by the long-dead fire. Iolaus was poking at the coals absentmindedly. Noticing Joxer's movement he looked up.  
  
"Maybe Xena's right. Kill Hercules and stop this - root out the problem before it gets out of hand. It's the logical thing to do."  
  
Joxer gaped. "WHAT?"  
  
"See," - Iolaus explained with infinite patience, - "it's really quite simple. I don't know why I didn't see it before. With Hercules out of the picture, things will be all right again. We can't allow him to continue this destruction. It would be sad to lose a friend, of course, but it's for the greater good."  
  
Joxer snuck a glance at Darius, suspicious that the man had put these ideas into Iolaus' normally fairly level head. Darius was snoring quietly, oblivious to the discussion. Joxer shivered. Something was very, very wrong. "He's got a point." Gabrielle came over to join the men.  
  
"Right. Uh-huh." Joxer looked from Gabrielle to Iolaus and back like a man trying to placate dangerous lunatics. "Um, one problem though. Hercules is our friend, remember? Don't you guys care for him?" Gabrielle looked at Iolaus. Iolaus looked at Gabrielle. They both looked at Joxer.  
  
"No."  
  
Even as he said it, Joxer was not entirely sure that he wasn't lying. Personally, he did not truly care for Hercules... but there was loyalty. And loyalty told him that killing a friend would not be a good move. "But we should care, shouldn't we?" Iolaus' tone was pensive. Gabrielle shrugged. "I don't."  
  
Suddenly Joxer leaped to his feet. "I GET IT!" He shouted loud enough to wake the wildlife within a league radius. Darius continued sleeping peacefully. "Love. That's the problem. Love is dead. We do not love anymore, we can't - Aphrodite is gone! See, I can look at Gabrielle and not blush because I DON'T LOVE HER!" His cheeks were flushed with excitement at the discovery.  
  
Iolaus nodded slowly. "Possible. So what do we do now?" It seemed the only two people in all of Greece who didn't seem to be affected by what the Goddess of Loves death had done where Xena and Ares. Their love was stronger, bound by the death of a friend and relative. 

"Ok, so then answer me this jerkster! If there's no more love want just happened between Xena and Ares huh? They weren't affected by it."  
"Ok first of all it JOXER." Joxer corrected the hunter.  
"And second of all, Xena didn't fall for war ... if she know what's good for her." Gabrielle said, tightning the grip on her staff.  
"Ok, ignoring her.."Joxer went on."Yes something did happen between them, I don't know why, Ares is a god... Maybe that has something to do with it."  
"First of all Ares could never love in the first place..." Iolaus started.  
"And second of all..." Gabby went on.  
"Oh be QUIET!" Iolaus and Joxer yelled at her. 

**  
**

Gabrielle sat there mouth open. How dare they! She lunged for Joxer and Iolaus knocking them down. It took them a good ten minutes to pry the angry Amazon off of them. The pair pressed the girl down to a sitting position and made her stay put. Gabrielle started sulking, insulted.  
  


**********  
"Something isn't right."said Xena when they had slowed down.  
"Despite the fact that 'Dite's dead?"Ares said dully. Xena turned around.  
"Ares, I'm really sorry about her..."  
"Yeah, I know."Ares said shortly, sliding down off the horse."I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Xena silently cursed the fact that had forgotten to bring anything. Ares laid down on the ground. He was tired,both emotionally and physically. Xena looked in shock. _'Poor Ares.'_ To see him looking so helpless was mind boggling. He was really taking 'Dite's death hard.  


__

'Well,duh.Xena.That was the only person that understood him and accepted him.'  
'I accepted him and understood him.'  
'No,I didn't.'  
'I didn't accept him.'  
'I don't deserve him.'  
'I don't want him!'  
'Yeah,I do.'

  
He looked so handsome lying there in the moonlight. She couldn't resist. Xena slid off Argo. Xena gulped and laid down next to Ares, as close as humanly possible without actually touching him. She heard Ares sigh. Wordlessly he lifted his arm and Xena rolled in next to him. He wrapped his arm around her. Xena snuggled next to him.  


Ooh, this could be wrong, but it felt sooooooooooooooo right.  


Xena nestled in the God's embrace, without speaking a word. She could feel warmth emanating off his body, and it drew her closer. Wrong or not, for now it was all either of them intended to do. Neither of them would take it further, neither would risk losing whatever was happening now. They fell asleep, listening to the other's breathe. 

****Greece fell silent. Love was lost and war started to break out in every village there was. The time of the Twilight was upon them, a little too early. The people weren't ready for it, no one had prepared them. Simple skills were lost as their rightful deity fell from the heavens. The people were in turmoil. All beacause one Demi God had lost his mind.****  


Xena awoke in cold sweat. It was still early, sunlight barely filtering in through the forest canopy. The nightmare had unsettled her. So vivid. She swore under her breath - she had seen enough death and destruction in her time, but this ... Oh, this was going to be much, much worse. Without love there can be no humanity. And, she realised almost reluctantly, no gods. She felt an arm around her shoulders. Ares. Memories of yesterday's strange events flooded her mind.  
  
_'You are right. It will be much, much worse than anything either of us has seen before.'_  
  
Xena probed her own mind uncertainly. Yes, the bond between her and Ares had certainly grown stronger. Solidified. She wondered at that. And wondered even more that she found herself enjoying the newfound closeness. 

Xena wondered ' _If things are already getting odd with Aphrodite dead, what will happen when the rest of the gods die? And just what did Aphrodite mean about that stone?'_ Answering her thoughts Ares said, announcing his being awake, "Well I can tell you one thing, Xena, it's not going to get better. You remember what happened when I was mortal..."  
  
Xena sighed, she was reluctent to bring up Aphrodite and was rather worried about how Ares was taking her death. "Yes I do, it was total chaos. But Ares you are war... Dite was Love, what will happen without her? Will love just disappear, or is it just going to be messed up like when you were mortal?"  
  
Ares considered this for a minute "I'm not sure, though I don't think it could have totally disappeared, or you and I would have our swords drawn by now." 

"Hmmm, you're right. Nothing bad could've happened to do with love if we're still like this," Xena said, leaving Ares to think about the full meanings of Xena's words.  
"Well, we better get organised." Xena said. Ares rubbed his eyes and murmured, "I don't wanna get up! It's so comfortable here! Xena was very amused. "Ares, we're on the rocky ground,"she said.  
Ares nodded. "Right you are. But with you here, I barely noticed. I just want to go back to sleep," he said, rolling over to his side and pulling over his face an imaginary pillow. Xena laughed and got up. "Come on Ares. I'll drag you if I have to."  
Ares finally agreed and got up with her. Time to go and do a little bit of search-for-the-brother.

**********

Dite was just had the best manicure in her whole life. Who would have thought the dead had a good beautician. She worried though. Everything in the land of the living was so becoming bad! If Xena and Ares didn't figure it out soon something really bad was gonna happen. Mortals and Men could be so clueless.  
"Oh time for my mud wrap." Dite smiled, the thought of a mud wrap lightened her mood a little. 

  
**********  
  
Joxer continued. "Love. That's the problem. Love is dead. We do not love anymore, we can't - Aphrodite is gone! See, I can look at Gabrielle and not blush because I DON'T LOVE HER!" His cheeks were flushed with excitement at the discovery.  
  
Gabrielle's jaw dropped. "You WHAT?" She gave a rather theatrical shudder. "Joxer the Batty, oh puh-lease."  
  
Joxer measured Gabrielle with a calm look. "Gabby, silence can really be golden sometimes."  
  
"You... you... buffoon!" She fumed.  
  
Iolaus looked from Joxer's tolerant expression to the bard's beet-red face and nodded slowly. "You're probably right, Joxer. So what do we do now?"

Joxer considered Iolaus' question. Rubbing one hand along his jaw he sauntered around his two companions, trying to give his best impression of a man who knew what he was doing. "Hmmm... what should we do?" "Why, Iolaus, I thought you'd never ask!" he exclaimed.  
  
Gabrielle threw her hands up and snorted in disgust. "Oh, gods!" Turning to the blonde hunter she asked incredulously, "You're listening to advice from HIM? Joxer the Flighty? This has got to be a nightmare!" She spun around, arms still waving in the air. "Morpheus! Morpheus, come on, wake me up already! I promise I will never again eat goat cheese after midnight. Please?"  
  
Joxer looked knowingly at Iolaus. "She's bonkers. Guess it's up to the men to handle things ... Ouch!!!!" He dropped to the ground gasping for lost breath. The furious bard had just stolen all of his with a hard fist to the solar plexus. Iolaus stood bemused while Gabrielle's rant continued.  


"Bonkers? Men? You aren't men ... you ... we aren't anything! Not to them! We're... sidekicks!" 

**  
**

"Hey, now wait a minute!" came the loud exclamation from the hunter. Crossing his muscular arms and puffing out his chest he huffed "I am NOT a sidekick."  


Gabrielle paused momentarily, glancing over her shoulder at Iolaus. "Oh, no?" she questioned smoothly. "Are you sure about that?" She advanced on the blonde man, something strange shining in her eyes, and he fell back a step. Trying to look casual while he retreated from the mutant harpy-bard, he repeated himself, albeit in a timorous voice "I am not a sidekick." He kept backing away from Gabrielle, a strange noise coming from his throat.  
  
Joxer, seeing that no one was paying him any attention anyway, stopped his melodramatic writhings on the ground to watch his former beloved's meltdown. He pulled himself up to a cross-legged position and stared, transfixed by the crazed look on Gab's face and the fearful one on Iolaus'. 'This is interesting,' he thought. 'Didn't know Iolaus could bleat like a sheep.'  
  
"So you're NOT a sidekick, Iolaus? Who gets the glory? Who gets the fame? Who get's the statues erected in the village square? In Hades' name, who gets the girls?" 

"I get plenty of girls!" exclaimed Iolaus, suddenly angry.  
"Yeah? Like who?"  
"Like..." he pondered this for a while, knowing several he could name. "You."  
Gabrielle's eyes shone green fire. "Me?!?"  
"Yeah. You." Gabrielle growled. Joxer raised his eyebrows from his safe little spot. He didn't even know Gabrielle could growl.

"Me? HA! You never had me. There was that sappy moment in the cave. You were nearly dead! You couldn't get yourself up let alone anything else." Gabrielle screamed. 

Iolaus blanched. "So that's all it was to you, huh? A sappy moment!"  
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "If that!"  
  
"Fine then. And it's not like I was *trying* to get up or anything. I was taking a well-deserved rest. We real warriors need them sometimes, not that little sidekicks like yourselves would know anything about that!"  
  
Joxer and Gabrielle suddenly found themselves on the same side, once again doing credit to the Warrior Princess' guide to making friends and influencing people - finding a common enemy. Without so much as looking at each other, they did a perfect tandem dive for Iolaus' neck. The forest clearing rang with growls, squeals and the occasional snore from Darius.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for notes.

The innkeeper was less than amused when two tall black-clad strangers with grim expressions entered the drinking hall. They headed straight for the bar. Gulping, the innkeeper dropped the dishcloth he had been holding. He had seen those expressions before. And he did not care to be reminded of the monetary damage they usually caused. By the time the two warriors were at the bar, he was in a wonderfully co-operative frame of mind.  
  
The woman leaned in over the counter. The innkeeper flushed with the effort of maintaining his eyes above her neckline.  
  
"There is only one inn in this place, yes?" It was not really a question. The innkeeper nodded mutely.  
  
"Good." The woman's voice dropped almost to a whisper. The hair on the back of his neck rose. "Then you can tell me which room was rented by a blonde warrior with an attitude problem a couple of nights ago?"  
  
The innkeeper stuttered out something that sounded like "I thought she was dead..." The two warriors grinned with a ferocious humour. The woman leaned in closer, lips curled. "Not Callisto. Hercules."  
  
"Oh. Uh... yes. Yes, yes, of course. Right this way, madam. Sir." He practically stumbled out from behind the bar, grabbing a set of keys. "I uh.. uh... have no idea if he's in."  
  
The warriors parted to allow the innkeeper to mount the stairs ahead. "Thank you."  
  
**********  
Out on the street, a gaggle of ragged kids were fighting over a small purse of shiny coins.  
  
"Let go!! Mine!" screamed one little boy. The other, just as determinedly, pulled it his way. "I'm the one who told them about wacko-Herco. MINE!" Around them, grubby kids cheered and jeered, right up until the moment when, with a sickening sound, the purse tore in half, spilling the coins with a silvery jingle. The children scrabbled for loot.  


**********  
"Are you sure you can't just... I don't know... look in on him? Find where he's gone?" Xena asked. Ares shook his head slowly. "No. I'm not sure. But I have no idea what could happen if I tried."  
  
"Fine." Xena retrieved a few coins from her purse. "HEY!" The innkeeper, who was trying to sidle away, stopped in his tracks and turned to the couple standing on the landing of his long-suffering inn. He did not dare think about all the thirsty, not to mention rowdy, patrons downstairs. To his dismay, Hercules' room had turned out to be decidedly empty.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How much does Hercules owe you for the room?"  
  
The innkeeper shook his head disconsolately. "Two nights now..."  
  
Two silver coins were pressed into his sweaty palms. His eyes bulged. "I... I don't have enough change..."  
  
"We'll take this room for tonight." Xena took a step down to stand eye-level with the innkeeper. "I'd... appreciate... it if you could round up the children playing out there," she gestured at the window vaguely, "and asked them, politely of course, to find Hercules by sundown." She hefted her purse. "Winner takes half. The other half is yours."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course, madam. Right away." The man scurried down the stairs. Xena looked after him. A warm breath grazed her neck. She shuddered involuntarily, but did not turn around.  
  
"We could have tried to find him ourselves. Do you really trust a bunch of kids?" Ares' voice was incredulous.  
  
"There's only two of us. There's two dozen of them. Did you see them fight over the coins before? These kids will turn the place inside out for a copper. For a purse of dinars, they'd probably kill him for us."  
  
Ares shuddered. It had been a long time since he'd heard that curiously emotionless tone in Xena's voice. A very, very long time. Once, that tone would have brought a watershed of lust. To his surprise, he felt a twinge of something else. With a start he realised it for what it was. Fear.  
  
Xena turned towards the door of the sleeping room, glancing over her shoulder at the silent god. "Coming?" she asked. "Yeah, sure," the Olympian answered, but she heard something strange in his voice. For a moment he looked startled, and some emotion she couldn't quite catch briefly flickered in his eyes. Was it confusion? Distrust? Fear? He moved in close behind her as she opened the door, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Xena," he began, but she continued into the room, his hand falling away from her. He followed automatically, still trying to think of a way to phrase his question.  
  
Xena removed her sheathed sword as she walked, tossing it down on a small table next to the bed. Her hands moved to the armor next, undoing the fastenings with practiced ease. 'How many times have I done this?' she wondered. A countless number of wars passed through her mind, the nameless faces of those she'd slain following one after another. 'Too many? Or not enough? I never lose this chill in my gut.'  
Unthinkingly she dropped the breastplate to the floor, still not paying any attention to the brooding god who stood watching.  
  
Ares remained on the other side of the small room, watching the unconscious grace of Xena's movements. The questions running through his mind brought no comfort. 'Where is she? Which war? Which massacre? And what in Hades was that little scene in the hall?' He was shocked to find he didn't feel the familiar lust for the warrior princess. He wanted her alright, loved her, but...she seemed off. It came to him then, the knowledge bitter indeed. 

'Gods, I know her. I RECOGNIZE her!' the realization burned into him. She was the old Xena, his great warlord. How many times had he prayed for this? He had wanted her the way she had once been, cruel and hard. To look at her now you'd never know she'd been anything more. 'This can't be. Zeus, Hera, don't let this be true!' Ares felt a great flood of anguish and guilt at the thought of Xena losing herself, returning to her old ways. He felt rooted to the spot, unable to overcome the horror of his own thoughts.  
  
Finished with her task, Xena dropped down to the old bed. Tucking her hands under her head and giving the dark god a lazy glance, she purred "Wanna have some fun?" 

Ares shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortable. Why was he not sure about this? He always wanted this to happen. His warrior princess stretched on the bed infront of him, her eyes traveling over his body. She cocked an eyebrow and grinned up to him. "Shy?" What should he respond? Something clever for sure, something to stop this. This was just happening because 'Dite was dead. Aphrodite. He remembered his sister. His face turned to stone.  


Xena saw his expression changing. He was lost in his thoughts, he didn't even really look at her. 'So much to the fun thing' she thought sarcastically. 'What to Tartarus am I doing? What did I say to him a second ago?! Oh, gods what's HAPPENING?!" 

He snapped out of it and they looked at each other for a minute or two before Ares sat down on the floor and turned away from his warrior princess. 

"Ares, I'm sorry." Xena's voice was quietly uncertain. "I... I don't know what came over me."  
  
He shrugged slightly. "Nothing to apologise for." He rubbed his face tiredly. "Guess we'd better wait for those little rascal scouts of yours..."  
  
Xena slid off the bed and began pacing nervously, stepping over Ares in the small room. On her twelfth lap, Ares caught her ankle easily and pulled her down beside him. She was muttering to herself in a sing-song mantra. "They'll find him, I know they will. They'll find him, they'd find a needle in a haystack, a pea in a pile of drunk's vomit, they'll find the bastard for sure." Her fingers were opening and closing the coin purse drawstrings mechanically. Ares covered her hands with one of his own, stilling the spasmodic movements and flicked a stray lock of hair off her damp forehead. Raising himself up on his elbows, he looked into her red-rimmed eyes.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
Xena let out a breath and lowered herself onto her back. Ares withdrew his hand. A shadow of a wry smile touched her lips. "Yeah. Talk. Why not? We've got what, three, four hours until sundown?"  
  
"The kids may find him sooner."  
  
"Let's hope."  
  
Ares looked over at her. "So. Are you going to talk to me, or...?"  
  
Xena sighed. "I don't know what in Tartarus is going on any more, Ares. All this," - she spread her arm in a wide circle - "has to end. Now. Aphrodite is gone - who's next?" She half-turned to face him. "While we're twiddling our thumbs here, Hercules is doing more and more damage. What if we're too late?"  
  
Ares trailed a finger down her cheek. To his astonishment, she did not resist, but nor did she acknowledge him. "Xena, you haven't slept for two days. Stop worrying for a second. Sleep."  
  
She nodded. "You're right. I need my head clear. It's going to be a long night."  
  
The way she said that sent shivers up Ares' spine. He took his hand away from her face. This was a ruthless warlord, * _his*_ Xena, talking. And then, taking himself by surprise, he completed the thought: * _The warlord talking. Not his Xena.*_ Confused by the influx of emotion, he studied her face. Her eyes were closed. She was already asleep.  
  
Ares watched her body raise up and down with her breathing for a moment and after a while turned away. Ares sat down and took off his boots and sword belt. *A very long night* he thought to himself as he placed the shoes and weapons in a pile with Xena's things. Almost not knowing what he was doing to slowly walked over to the hutch dresser on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
Ares looked into the mirror and stared at his reflection in the glass. The Olympian stroked his hand through his black hair and glanced at Xena in the background. For some reason, he barely recognised his own face - he truly didn't know who he was anymore. Who was he? Was he a warlord? A preacher? A man? A god? A gambler? A scholar? A conman? A liar? A lover? A murderor? His uncertainty of himself was tied to that of Xena. Who was she? Ares sighed and rubbed his eyes. Sure, gods didn't have to sleep but he was so tired!  
  
Another question: What was he going to do while Xena slept? After a mini debate with himself he decided to go back downstairs and see what was going on. *Maybe scare the landlord some more!* he thought mischieviously. His hand touched the doorhandle and was just about to go on when a strange sound echoed loudly from behind, resembling that of a lyre or something.  
  
Ares zipped around. Nothing. Xena was still asleep. Only the sound of his breathing and the faint talking of the innkeeper could be heard. Ares gathered that he must of imagined it and started towards the door again but stopped when a happy, musical voice said, "Oi! Studmuffin O'War! C'mere! I got something to show you!!!"  
  
Ares turned around. Still nothing. Ares got frustrated now. He would have left if the voice hadn't continued - "Oh, for Zeus' sake bro! I'm right *RIGHT* here! In the mirror!!"  
  
Ares was beginning to doubt his sanity but he walked over the the mirror again slowly, trying not to hit a squeaky floorboard. He looked into it again. After a second or so, his reflection disappeared and what looked like a tidal wave appeared, leaving in its wake the Goddess of Love waving at him. "Hey stud!! Waddaya doin'?"  
  
"'Dite!!" he said incredulously.  
"Look dude, I totally got big info for ya so if you could kinda touch the mirror with your hands and give your little sister a visit, ya know, I'd sorta be able to tell you what to do about Honey Bear but this thing is really outta whack so I can't tell ya while your out there in the human world!" Aphrodite giggled and waved a slender hand painted with red nail polish.  
  
"What about Xena?" he asked.  
"Hey man! The killer babe hasn't slept for yonks, *hint hint!*, so show some respect for her and let her crash here while I give you the thing that you need to know in order to stop Hercules the PROPER way!" Aphrodite said in mild annoyance.  
"Um, of course," Ares said, not quite understanding what was going on.  
"Go on. Touch me. I dare you!" she said in a mock seductive tone.  
  
Ares cringed. "Oh, okay then," he said. Ares obliged and touched the mirror, just on the rim though and not on his sister. Suddenly a strange feeling rushed through his veins. Aphrodite grinned and reached out to grab him, which she did. The goddess' hand came out of the spirit world through the mirror and pulled him in with a flash of lightning. 

**********

Animals fled in fear, shrubs were defoliated and Darius snored as the three companions wrestled insanely in the small campsite. Flailing limbs and stray bits of torn out hair flew as Iolaus defended himself against the attack of Gabrielle and Joxer. Not that he had to worry too much about the latter. The warrior-wannabe had somehow pulled Iolaus' vest off and was battling it in a fight to the death. No, it was the blonde bard who inflicted the most severe damage. A well placed bite, a few precisely placed kicks and Iolaus conceded the match.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, Gab... Oh, damn!" Straining to keep her at bay, he could barely find breath for the words. "Hey, wait a minute now!" he yelled, as he pushed her forcefully away from the chest hair she'd been trying to rip out. She stumbled back a few steps, her anger unabated, and readied herself for a second attack. Before she could take even one step, though, Joxer's voice dashed over her like ice water.  
  
"Gabrielle, stop! This is crazy!" he cried, running forward to place himself between the two combatants. Iolaus' vest still dangled from one outstretched arm and he tried to casually shake it off as he stepped between them. The hunter grabbed it from him impatiently, shrugging into it as he kept a wary eye on Gabrielle. She was breathing harshly, fists still at the ready. Iolaus didn't want to hurt her ... well, maybe pull out just a few of HER hairs ... but he didn't want to be on the business end of those fingernails again, either.  
  
Finally gaining control over herself Gabrielle threw a hard glance at Joxer. "Just a minute ago you were helping me kick his... I don't know why I even...Fine! Let's just all kiss and make up, huh? Is that what you want?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Joxer glanced at her sheepishly with those puppy dog eyes, shifting his weight uncomfortably as he tried to figure out what had just happened. "Well, yeah, I guess," he replied quietly. "I mean, we're not enemies. Maybe I don't love you anymore, but I don't want to hurt you. And I don't want the two of you to hurt each other. We're supposed to be trying to help Hercules, aren't we?" he finished on a hopeful note.  
  
Iolaus gave a grim sigh. "Yes, we are. We're all friends, at least we USED to be ... I don't know. I mean, OK Aphrodite's dead, but that doesn't make us enemies." He searched Gabrielle's face, looking for some trace of the girl he'd known. "Does it?"  
  
Gabrielle struggled to rein in her aggression. Looking at Joxer's pitiful face, seeing the red streaks she'd left on Iolaus' chest, she began to feel ... what? Not quite sadness, not really sorrow, but perhaps something close to it. She took a deep breath and threw her hands up in surrender. "OK, you two win. But why should we help Hercules? It might be better if he died." The last was stated calmly, as if passing a death sentence on a former friend was a common place event.  
  
Joxer stepped close to her, an excited light in his eyes. "Well, maybe we don't have to kill Hercules. Maybe we don't have to kill anyone! I mean, think about it. What if WE could find a way to stop him? Xena and Ares aren't the only warriors around here."  
  
His voice rising in intensity, Joxer tried to coax the others into compliance. He turned to face Iolaus, putting every ounce of persuasion he could muster into his plea. "Tell us everything Hercules said to you, Iolaus, and I promise we'll find a way to save him!" 

Iolaus studied Joxer's earnest countenance. Could he trust him? Could they actually beat Xena and Ares, find Herc and put this thing right before somebody died? Did it matter?  
  
It was true he no longer felt the same strong bond of friendship for Hercules that he once had. But there was a remembrance of things past, a certain loyalty he couldn't completely escape. He had his memories of their kinship, if not the actual emotions. He decided memories would be enough.  
  
"OK, Joxer, I'll go along with your plan ... if you even have one," he said pensively. "But Gabrielle, what about you? Will you give us a chance to..." "Iolaus I'm not a bloodthirsty...never mind," Gabrielle interjected. She flopped to the ground, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. "Tell us what you know," she ordered. Giving her a tired, grateful smile Iolaus walked to her side and dropped down next to her. Joxer followed suit, and suddenly the three sidekicks were back to semi-normal relations.  
  
Iolaus looked at the ground as he gathered his thoughts. He absentmindedly traced patterns in the dirt as his mind returned to the beginning, the fateful meeting with his onetime best friend. "Well, I found him at this inn, if you can call it that. More like a tavern. Anyway, he looked bad." His gaze became distant and unfocused as he relived the awful event. "I mean, he wasn't just dirty. He was drunk ... rambling ... seemed like he had lost control of himself, you know?"  
  
Joxer was captured by the haunted quality of Iolaus' voice. He had to ask. "Couldn't control himself? How?" Iolaus drew his attention back to his companions. "Well, it's more like he just didn't care ... about anything. Not anymore."  
  
"He needs our help," Gabrielle said.  
  
The others murmured their assent. "What about him?" Iolaus nodded at Darius' hunched snoring form.  
  
"Well, we're not that far from his town, are we?", Joxer said. "I mean, he did run here. He could walk back when he wakes up."  
  
"No." Gabrielle shook her head. "We can't leave him here, defenceless! What if Hercules finds him?"  
  
The others looked sceptical. "It's a big forest..."  
  
"Still. We can't just dump him here! We have a responsibility to the man - he did come to warn us!" Gabrielle could see she was getting through to them. "So I say we take him to town. Besides, isn't that where you saw him last, Iolaus?"  
  
Iolaus nodded. "The inn. If we're lucky he may still be there!"  
  
Joxer stood up. "All right. I say we set out now for the town." 

"But first, what are we going to do about Aphrodite?" Gabrielle asked. The two men looked at the body of the Goddess of Love. 

"Uh, I don't know. Do Immortal bodies decompose?" Joxer asked.

"No they don't. And if they do it takes thousands of years." Gabrielle piped up.

Iolaus glanced at her. "Are you suggesting we burn her!"

"Zeus no!" Gabrielle said. "I mean, we could do that but I wouldn't have the guts to burn something like that. I mean like a tomb or something."

"Oh yeah, and we can go and grab a work force of at least a hundred men, quarry stones, construct the entire tomb and fill it with belongings all in one day and then we can go and help Hercules afterwards! Great plan Gabby," Iolaus retorted.

"Idiot! Of course we don't have time. And we don't have stone or equipment or anything. I suggest we just make a wooden hut and place her remains inside," Gabrielle said exasperatedly. "Honestly, am I the only person here who thinks!"

"Say that again when you realise that grave robbers would take the body in a second and she'd never be able to sleep peacefully!"Iolaus snickered.

"It'll only be temporary. We can come back and do it better later," Gabrielle said back.

"Iolaus, what choice do we have?" Joxer said, tired of the arguement. 

Iolaus said reluctantly, "None."

"Right then, I suggest we get to work," Gabrielle said with a smug smile. Iolaus muttered something under his breath about Gabrielle too rude to restate but said, "I'll start getting wood."

The group worked through the night until it was a few hours before daybreak. They had too admit it was pretty crude in its building and stature but it was good enough for the time being. They were actually quite proud of themselves for the achievement. In a Greek ritualistic ceremony, they altogether brought the lifeless body of Aphrodite into the hut and laid it on a quick bed Joxer made during the building, before placing a gold coin in her mouth for the afterlife pass across the River Styx and sealing all the doors and windows to keep out unwanted people. Then they sat about twenty metres away from the hut and burned a bunch of olive leaves with a torch they took turns in holding, while Gabrielle sang a funeral dirge. When the branches were reduced to ashes, the triad fell asleep as Darius had been throughout the whole ritual. They only got a few hours sleep but they didn't care. They packed up the campsite as quickly as they could and, waking Darius with considerable difficulty, started towards the town. They had had to place the hut deep into the forest where not much light shone through so it would take a while to get to the town.

When Ares opened his eyes he felt uncomfortably heavy. In the spirit world, anything that wasn't a spirit was obviously weighed down to the ground. Ares looked around. When Ares head cleared he was left looking straight at his little sister. Pure Paradise was the only two words to describe the landscape. Sitting in front of him was his sister inbetween two servants, one doing Dite's hair and the other giving her a manicure. "Bro! I knew you'd show up. Who knew that being dead would be so pleasurable?" She jumped up and embraced him in a tight hug. Aphrodite FINALLY let go of her brother and said, "Oooh, I already miss you, I dunno what I'm gonna do with out you."

  
"Aphrodite where are we?"  
"My own little paradise. Anyway we need to talk... You know just as well as I do that if Xena kills Hercules she'll never forgive herself. Besides whether you admit it or not you kinda prefer this knew Xena to the old one huh?" 

  
"Xena's back to her old warlord self." Ares said glumly. Dite shook her head. Men could be so clueless.  
  
"Gee Ar you are so optimistic." 

  
"What's going on right now then?" Ares was a bit confused.

  
"Isn't it obvious Ares? You need something just as pure as Rhea's love for Chronos to break the spell and put the Frozen Heart into place. Ever wondered why the world has gone bizarro and demented because I left, yet you and Xena haven't started hating each other?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought of that but Xena has suddenly changed in some way. I'm not sure of anything anymore."  
  
"Ares, how much do you love Xena? And don't give me that look sweetcheeks because I know you've got something for the hot warrior Xena."  
  
"I-I'd give up the Universe rather than loose her - what's that got to do with the Frozen Heart?"  
  
"Ares, you are so thick!!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are!!"  
  
"I AM!!!! I - I mean I'M NOT!!!"  
  
"Ares listen. You and Xena haven't changed because you both are destined to be together! Your love is strong enough to replace the heart in its rightful place. Duh!"  
  
"Aphrodite! I mean, yes I do love Xena and I at least think she loves me but we are not Julius Caesar and Cleopatra!! Nothing very - you know. And plus, there are stronger loves in the world than us."  
  
"Have faith in your love Ares. Love eventually conquers War and don't argue cuz I'm not in the mood! But stay together. You two are the couple of eternity Ares, not because you are perfect but because you *aren't* perfect! You two have both changed over the years and have become, EVOLVED if you will, into the best couple the world has ever seen. Plus you both have a bond which no one else has. Trust me Ares. Love is the answer. YOUR love in particular. I know about 'Xena going to kill Hercules because you can't' thingy but if you do it my way, you won't have to kill to win the war that love can conclude. Now go, I need to have my beauty rest!!"  
  
And with that, Aphrodite literally flicked Ares out of the Spirit World and he ended back in front of the mirror with a bang that woke Xena up.  
  
"Ares! What's going on? Why did you let me sleep in! It's past nightfall!" Xena said. Ares looked out the window. Indeed, he had spent about two or three hours in the spirit world although it only seemed like a few minutes.  
  
"I was in the mirror!" Ares said.  
  
"What?" said a very puzzled Warrior Princess.  
  
"Aphrodite told me that our love is strong enough to put back the Frozen Heart and stop Hercules."  
  
"Aphrodite? Ares, slow down and speak Greek! You're not making any sense at all!" Xena said as she got out of bed and put her armor back on. A solid thumping on the heavy door of the room announced a visitor. She rubbed her eyes to wake herself up fully, then got up to open the door.  
  
She pulled the door open and watched in amusement as a pile of dirty children collected itself on the doorstep, each falling over the ones in front like so many dominoes. She stood aside to let them scramble to their feet. One boy, a bully by the look of him, was carrying something wrapped in a piece of hessian. A much smaller, but equally filthy girl stood beside him.  
  
"We found 'im for yer, miss," said the boy with unexpected tact deciding against calling Xena "madam". He opened the hessian bundle and proffered it to the warrior. It contained a silver gauntlet. Hercules' gauntlet. He was rewarded by a slow, vicious smile. The kind of smile whole armies reminisce about, down in Hades' domain. Xena took the gauntlet, examined it, and set it on the dressing table behind her. She turned her gaze back to the bully. The boy stared back defiantly.  
  
"An' now we wants out payment, we does. Lady." - he added as an afterthought, although without much conviction.  
  
Xena looked around at the crowd of grubby faces that encompassed her like an island.  
  
"All right," she said. "But first tell me who found Hercules."  
  
"We all did." The boy's voice was amused. A few of the children began to giggle.  
  
Xena was impressed. Camaraderie among street-children, especially when there was money in the question was unusual. Telling lies together was, of course, the very essence of any camaraderie.  
  
"Good. Then I can pick any of you to be my guide, right? To take me and my friend to Hercules?"  
  
The little girl in front spoke up. "'Course you can, miss. But it would be so much safer if we all went, wouldn't it?" She said it with the perfect innocence of a professional liar. "And 'sides, we'd be scared to go on our own. Hercules is spooky." There was a glint in her eyes that told Xena in no uncertain terms that the only way she was going to find out which child knew Hercules' location (and could take her there) would be to take the entire horde along. She shuddered at the unwelcome image of setting out from the town with a rabble of children in tow. Ugh. Playing the 'mother' figure was more Gabrielle's thing than hers.  
  
"Well, then. I only have one purse of coins. And there are at least a dozen of you..."  
  
"Fourteen." The boy interrupted. Xena was further impressed.  
  
"Precisely. So I can hardly take all of you along with me, can I? Now, why don't you just tell me where Hercules is and I can reward you just like I promised."  
  
"Uh-uh." There was a general mumble, then the boy spoke up again. "We're gonna cut you a deal, lady." He had obviously decided that 'lady' was just polite enough to be insulting as well. "We take you and your pal to Hercules and you give us half a dinar each."  
  
"HALF A DINAR! This is highway robbery."  
  
"All right guys, she's no good for it. Move out!" The children started to pile out of the room.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The boy held up his hand and the children froze. "Yes?"  
  
"I'll cut you a better deal."  
  
The boy rolled his eyes. "Listen, lady, we've got no time for games. Half a dinar each, or you're on your own."  
  
Xena grinned. "A better deal," - she repeated - "you're going to like. If you don't - you can have your half-dinars."  
  
The boy waved his hand and the children crowded around again. "We're listening."  
  
Xena leaned down and took a small dagger out of one boot. She watched the kids' eyes light up. "See this? It belongs to the God of War. Help me find Hercules and it's yours." Ares grinned behind her.  
  
The boy shook his head. "No way. That's only one dagger. There's fourteen of us."  
  
Xena grinned. "Oh, but this dagger can only belong to the very brave!"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Which one of you is brave enough to take me to Hercules on their own?"  
  
The kids began to mumble again. Xena continued. "I'll even go one better. This dagger," she flipped the weapon in her hand, "for my guide and a hot meal for the rest of you. All of you can eat."  
  
There was a huddle of discussion. Xena's patience was beginning to wear thin. The little girl tugged on her arm. Xena looked down and found herself on the receiving end of a small grubby hand. "It's a deal, Miss Warrior lady. My negotiator here," the girl patted the bigger boy beside her on the back, "has done admirably well." The boy was beaming happily. Xena closed her mouth with a snap and hastily shook the little hand.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Good. I will be happy to accompany you and your," the girl's brow furrowed with thought, "consort."  
  
Xena stifled a smile. "Thank you ..."  
  
"Polina," the girl supplied. "You may call me Po."  
  
"Polina. Po."  
  
The children began to file out the door again. Polina whispered something to her "negotiator" and turned to Xena. "I will wait for you downstairs. The others are going to order their meals. We can leave as soon as you have paid the bill." With that, Polina closed the door behind her, leaving a very frazzled Xena staring after her. 'Damn those kids! How did they manage that little stunt??' 

Ares chuckled. "You have been so suckered in, Xena!"

"Shut up Ares! You couldn't do better!" she said, annoyed that a rabble of kids had outsmarted her. A loud knock on the door signalled the arrival of the inn keeper. He nervously came in and stammered, "Um, message for you from Polina. She says she's getting bored waiting. And that you're to pay this bill." He pulled out a parchment and handed it to Xena with shaking fingers.  
  
Xena smiled. "Well, I did tell you that you can have half of the contents of my purse! There you are." She carefully counted out the money. The innkeeper wiped beads of sweat from his brow. He had a vague feeling that he'd been conned, but for the life of him, he couldn't work out how.  
  
"Uh, thank you." He closed the door behind him.  
  
Ares looked at her. "Boy, that guy hasn't got allot of confidence, does he?" he said. "He could very well be compared to Zeus when Hera finds out about the girl of the week! They have the same-" 

Xena shook her head impatiently, already half-way down the stairs. "Not now," - she yelled - "COME ON!!" Shrugging, Ares grabbed his sword and followed her. 

**  
**

They reached the bottom of the stairs and were greeted by the dirty faces of children stuffing themselves at a big table. One dirty face separated itself from the crowd. "So this is your friend?" Polina looked Ares up and down appraisingly. He raised his brows at Xena, who just shrugged with a little smile.  
  
"Ares." He moved his hand, uncertain as to whether he should shake the girl's grubby little paw. He decided against it.  
  
"Hm. Nice pecs. Probably pretty hot in the sack, too. You've done well for yourself, Miss Warrior Lady."  
  
Xena and Ares made identical choking sounds, and Ares almost self-consciously rested his arms over his abdomen. "Aggghh ... Thanks," - Xena managed finally.  
  
"I'll take the dagger after I've led you to Hercules. Fair's fair. You don't need the horse - it's not far." With that, Polina opened the door and started out. Xena and Ares shrugged at each other, then followed her out.

**********  
The sidekicks entered the town about an hour before sundown. It was tiny, filthy and poor. Ragged children played in the muddy streets. Women gossiped loudly, leaning out of open windows whose depths revealed dank and decrepit lodgings within. Darius coughed self-consciously to get their attention.  
  
"That be my house back there. Thank you for your help."  
  
They said their farewells, assuring the man that his injuries were not in vain, and walked on. A sign on a corner of a run-down building declared it as an inn. Gabrielle cast a questioning look in Iolaus' direction. The hunter nodded. "Here."  
  
They entered the drinking hall, blinking in the sudden darkness. The familiar gut-wrenching stench of cheap ale and stale vomit hit them like a wave. As their eyes began to adjust to the dim lighting, they saw that one of the long tables in the centre of the hall was occupied by a dozen or so street children, munching on bread, stew and other non-descript edibles. The air hummed with the sound of busy jaws and the occasional projectile as a spitball or piece of bone sliced the air. Gabrielle and Joxer looked at each other - neither could begin to guess the cause of this feast.  
  
Iolaus turned to his companions. "I'm going to try to find the innkeeper. Talk to the kids, Gabrielle, they might know something. Always up on gossip!" He disappeared into the smoky atmosphere of the drinking hall.  
  
Gabrielle approached the table, Joxer on her heels. A fat little boy looked up at them over the rim of a soup bowl. "Mhhmhmt mh hmm hmmnt?" he mumbled through a mouthful.  
  
"Well, we're just wondering about this feast." Gabrielle indicated the table. "What's the occasion?"  
  
The boy swallowed. "We won a bet. Wassit to yer?"  
  
Gabrielle crouched down until she was eye-level with the boy. "We are looking for a friend of ours. He's in big trouble. There are bad people who want to kill him. We have to help him. His name is Hercules."  
  
The boy's eyes widened. "Hercules?"  
  
"Yes. Have you seen him?"  
  
The boy cast a furtive glance at his friends, then leaned in to whisper to Gabrielle. "Listen," he hissed, spraying the bard with half-chewn mush, "I think I know who yer after. There were two mean-lookin' dudes back 'ere lookin' for 'im."  
  
"Ares and Xena!" Joxer said under his breath.  
  
The boy continued. "They just left. Po - she's the brain, see - she's leading them to 'im right now. But I know a short-cut!"  
  
"Hold on." Joxer frowned in his best warrior imitation. "How do we know it's our friend?"  
  
The boy grinned. "Wait 'ere." He gulped down the rest of the soup, already standing up, and ran upstairs.  
  
"Yes!!" Gabrielle punched one fist into another. "Iolaus is a genius!"  
  
"I am?" came the hunter's amused reply from behind her.  
  
"Xena and Ares were here. One of these kids is leading them to Hercules as we speak - but this boy knows a short cut!"  
  
"Great!" Iolaus beamed. "I couldn't find the innkeeper, anyway."  
  
The boy returned, puffing and thrust a small bundle at Gabrielle. She unwrapped it - it contained a silver gauntlet, unmistakeably Hercules'. "That's his!" The boy looked around again, then whispered to Gabrielle. "Let's go outside. They'll kill me if they find out I'm helpin' yer!"  
  
"Why?" Iolaus asked when they were outside the tavern.  
  
"'Cause they paid us to find 'im, see. Po got a little dagger for showin' 'em personal." The boy's voice was wistful. "An' the rest of us got food."  
  
Gabrielle gaped. "She gave a weapon to a child?"  
  
"Ah-huh. An' she's my kid sister, too! So unfair!!" The boy kicked a pebble indignantly.  
  
Gabrielle smiled placatingly. "I'm Gabrielle, by the way, and these are my friends - Joxer and Iolaus."  
  
The boy shuffled his feet. "I be Cender."  
  
"Well, Cender, what would you like for your services?" Joxer asked. Gabrielle gave him a look that managed to contain an entire lecture on bribing minors. He didn't notice.  
  
"Nothin'. 'Cos I get to rescue your friend, see. An' heros don't need payment!" His voice was bright with the prospect of showing up his sister.  
  
Gabrielle shook his hand ceremoniously. "We thank you, Cender."  
  
"And now, we'd better get a move on..." Iolaus reminded them.  
  
"Yup. Follow me!" Cender turned and started off at a trot. The three companions followed quickly. 

**  
**

Po kept on glancing back at Ares and Xena. There was something about those two, something weird. "So How long have you two been?" The small girl asked. Ares eyes nearly jumped out of his head, a girl her age should know nothing of what she talked about back in the tavern. "Relax mister, don't have a heart attack. So how long?" Po asked again. 

Xena could scarcely believe her ears. She glanced at Ares, noting his red face and nervous demeanor. "None of your business, Po," she replied firmly. "We only want to find Hercules, not answer questions from a little..." "Xena!" Ares exclaimed. "Brat," finished the warrior princess, shooting him another glance from the corner of her eye.  
  
Po shrugged, "Sure, whatever. Don't bother me none. It's not like everyone can't tell anyway." Before Xena could rebuke her again the girl skipped a few yards ahead of the duo, only to suddenly stop and turn to face them. A strange glint was in her eye. "You gonna kill him?" she asked in a very adult voice.  
  
Again Ares was taken aback by the girl. 'What is going on here?' he wondered. This whole thing was getting stranger by the minute. Walking forward until he was by her side he reached down and took her arm in a firm grip. "No, we're not going to kill him," he replied in his best don't-question-me-I'm-a-God voice. He tried turning her back to the path, but she wrenched her arm from his grasp.  
  
Once again they heard the chilling voice in the small body. "Cause if you were, ya know, gonna do it, you could use my dagger." 

Ares stopped in his tracks and knelt down in front of Po. He grabbed the small girls shoulders and made her look in his eyes.  
"Kid, I don't know who's been teaching you this--" Ares was cut off by Xena hauling him to a standing position.  
"Ares, we don't have time for this," she hissed. "What this child is being taught is none of our concern." she then turned her steely eyes on Po. "And whether or not we kill the Demi-God is none of * _your*_ concern. Take us to him."  
"Fine, miss Warrior lady."  
"Call me Xena."  
"Whatever." 

**  
**

Po continued on for a few minutes more until she stopped yet again.  
  
"Xena?" She asked in a sing song voice. 

**  
**

"What is it now, Po?" Xena asked impatiently. She watched the girl warily. Despite her earlier protestations to Ares she DID feel something was off. The child they'd met at the inn hardly seemed like the one guiding them now. Ares was definitely looking strange, his normally inscrutable expression now a mixture of worry and ... what? Fear?  
  
Po stayed a few paces ahead of the duo. Xena looked like she was ready to chew leather, and Ares, well, he looked ... pale? She had just opened her mouth to say something about it when he gave a faint groan and toppled over onto Xena. She caught him instinctively, forgetting Po and everything else as she lowered him to the ground. His face was pale and he was sweating profusely.  
  
Gasping for breath, the God of War clung tightly to Xena's supporting arm. He felt a moment of vertigo and then his head seemed to clear. "What was that?" He didn't realize he'd spoken aloud.  
  
Xena bent over him anxiously, noting that the color seemed to be returning to his face. "I don't know, Ares, but it must be related to whatever Hercules is doing." The grim tone matched the words. Sighing heavily she turned back to Po. "How far is it? I have to find him now!"  
  
The girl could tell by the look on Xena's face that the situation was bad and getting worse. She answered truthfully "Not very far. Just a few minutes." Po glanced at the stricken god, still sitting on the ground. "You gonna take him with you? Cause he doesn't look like he'll make it..."  
  
Ares lifted his head at that, wanting to deny the words but knowing they might well be true. "Xena, I can make it ... with your help," he said in a low voice. She nodded her agreement. No way was she leaving him out here alone now, not in his present condition. The last time she'd seen an Olympian in this shape Aphrodite had ... died.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for notes.

The sun had nearly completed its ponderous descent into the treeline. Scarlet and gold rays briefly illuminated wisps of clouds, bidding them farewell as Helios' chariot completed another course. The air rang with the transparent stillness so peculiar to the last minutes of daylight.  
  
One of the dying sunbeams glanced over the now-deserted campsite, caressing the blackened remains of the fire and glinting off a makeshift hut, thatched with leafy branches. Something flared in it, exploding into a fountain of gold sparkles. The sparkles floated in the rose-tinged sunbeam, like motes of golden dust. The light faded abruptly, called back by the setting sun, and the forest was plunged into a bluish darkness. In the dark of the small hut, a swarm of golden fireflies danced, glowing with a strange sparkling light, then flew out into the clearing and, circling like a glowing beaded necklace, disappeared into the thickets.  
  
The body of the goddess that had been concealed in the hut was no longer there.

**  
**

**********  
"Cender!"  
  
Gabrielle stumbled through the tree branches, barely able to keep up with the boy. Despite his ungainly appearance, Cender managed to set quite a pace. Joxer and Iolaus were a few steps behind her. All three of them were almost running. "Wait up!"  
  
The bushes up ahead rustled and parted to reveal the boy's round face. "Thought you lot were in a hurry?"  
  
Joxer came up behind Gabrielle, panting. "We...are. We just want to get there... alive."  
  
The boy shrugged. "You wanna rest?"  
  
Joxer was just about to nod, when Iolaus interrupted. "No. Let's keep going. We can't be far now!"  
  
Cender nodded. "Practically there. It's jus' over that little stream. Po dunno there's a ford 'ere, so she's going the long way."  
  
"Fine." Gabrielle had managed to find her breath.  
  
The small group continued on their way, an occasional quiet swear word marking their progress through thorny bushes and overgrown trees. The moon rose in the sky, casting more shadows than light. Finally, when all four were soaking wet from the "ford" (it had turned out to be waist-deep) and freezing cold, the trees thinned into a small clearing. On one side there was a cave entrance.  
  
"Here." Cender indicated the cave. "Can I come, too?"  
  
Gabrielle, Iolaus and Joxer looked at each other. Neither could think of a way to refuse the boy.  
  
"It's too dangerous," said Iolaus at last. "We don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Cender looked indignant. "And runnin' through the forest at night, guiding you - that ain't dangerous? I'm comin' with yer. I wanna see."  
  
No amount of persuasion would change his mind. Finally resiging themselves to his company, the three companions advanced towards the cave.  
  
Inside, it was dark and damp. The only light came from a few small golden fireflies, high up on the walls, but it was only bright enough to reveal their own presence. Water dripped down, unseen. The four of them walked warily along the perimeter, keeping a hand on the stone wall for guidance. Gabrielle tried to hold Cender's hand, but the boy pulled away and walked ahead alone.  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound of a scuffle, a muted gasp and, finally, a roar that reverberated in the confined space until the noise seemed to possess a life of its own.  
  
"Cender!!" Gabrielle screamed into the noise.  
  
The roar faded and a frightening, rasping voice barked: "What do you want??"  
  
Iolaus peered into the darkness. "Hercules?" 

Hercules' well built body stood in front of them. His face was haggard and dirty while his brown hair was knotted and bedraggled in clumps around his shoulders. One of his gauntlets were missing where Cender had taken it. His usual clothes were now replaced by rags. But those eyes ... they truly reflected his insanity. They seemed to glow brighter than the torches around the cave.  
  
Iolaus looked at his friend in sorrow. The proud, mighty Hercules, Iolaus' best friend, was reduced to this. "Hercules? Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Hercules cocked his head as though listening. A faint speech, undoubtedly Ares' snarling to their guide, Polina, and Xena's concern for Ares as he collapsed through Hercules' meddling. "I am now," Hercules answered devilishly. "Ares is coming. How I've missed my brother. Funny, he never writes to me anymore! Oh well, I guess Ares will have a lovely time in my cozy little cottage that we are in now. Ah ... he draws near, so near ... so near I can suck away his life force until he finally falls whimpering to the ground."  
  
Gabrielle started up after an uncomfortable silence, "You KILLED Aphrodite! How could you Hercules? Your sister? Why? Why don't you just leave the gods alone?"  
  
Hercules laughed a terrible laugh. "Oh dear, poor 'Dite. I guess some sacrifices needed to be made. Aha! Drumroll please : Here he comes!"  
  
Joxer began to act like a warrior and he didn't even realise it. "Where's Cender?" he snarled angrily to the man in front of him while drawing his sword. Hercules grinned and scratched his head. "Well, as I said, a few sacrifices had to be made. This sacrifice was for a young boy to go through being tied up as a distraction for Xena and Ares. Po should be coming with my victims. You'll be amazed what some children believe somedays. They are soooooo easy to corrupt!"  
  
"Cender's sister is your toy?" Iolaus asked in disbelief.  
"Yep. She's a right nice little girl too. She'll do very well when she gets older. I need more hostages though. I think you three should make good sacrifices too.." Hercules said and advanced on them like a cat pouncing on its prey.....  


Po stopped in front of the cave entrance, motioning for Xena and Ares to stay where they were. Ares' face was drawn, pain etched in every line. By the time they had reached the clearing, Xena had been half-carrying, half-dragging him, his arm slung across her shoulders. Po advanced a few steps, listening to the sounds coming from the cave. "I reckon Hercules is still in there," she whispered, "but you gotta be careful with 'im." She tipped her chin in Ares' direction.  
  
Xena shook her head impatiently. "Thanks, I'll take it from here." She took the dagger out of her boot and passed it to the girl. To her surprise, the child took the weapon easily, weighing it in her small hand.  
  
"Nice." Po nodded in approval. "Neat edge."  
  
Abruptly, without any warning, Xena found the blade at her throat, the razor-sharp point sending an icy shiver down her neck. She tried to grab the blade, but found herself encumbered by Ares' weight. "Don't even think about it, Miss Warrior Lady." The small voice was laced with malice. The blade moved across her skin, a hair's breadth from slicing it. "You do what I say, or hunky here won't know what hit 'im."  
  
"What ... do you want?" Xena managed, struggling to keep hold of Ares' arm. She felt him raise his head weakly, then slump unconscious against her. She staggered slightly, wary of the blade.  
  
"Well." Po smiled slowly. "For one thing, you've got seventeen dinars and three coppers in that purse."  
  
Xena untied the strings of the pouch one-handed, her mind racing. Keep her talking. Just play for time. The girl shoved it into the front of her dress without moving the dagger.  
  
"Po, why are you doing this?" Gods, her whole body felt numb with recognition. Searing hot, it burned her soul. This child, this young girl - she knew her only too well. How old was she? Eight? Nine? Different name, different town. Same girl. She looked into the large brown eyes and felt her own vision blur. In them, she saw herself. 

**  
**

"Because I want to do this, that's why. Plus, I like Hercules. He's an awesome guy. Now, I know that Ares has some cash too. I'd like that, thank you," Po said casually, unknowingly waving the dagger around like as if it was a feather or a fluffy toy.  
  
"Come on, cough it up. Once your done, you can give me your weapons and go to meet Herc. Your friends might be there. Hercules should be finished with them about now. It'll the the fight of the century! Hercules and Xena. Wow! I should have bought my paints!"  
  
Xena sighed inwardly. She could now make out voices in the cave quite clearly. Hercules. And ... Joxer. So - Gabrielle must be in there too. She could practically sense time running out. Well, there was no help for it - Po would have to wait. She shifted herself slightly, just enough to secure a grip on Ares' unconscious body, then twisted her wrist up under the girl's outstretched hand, flicking the dagger up.  
  
"HEY!" Po was caught off guard.  
  
Xena caught the weapon and slid it into her boot, then grabbed hold of the girl's skinny arms and held them behind her back, careful not to hurt her. Po struggled with all the success of a sapling in a tornado. Xena looked into the girl's angry face.  
  
"You and I need to talk, Polina. About many things. But I'm in a hurry now." She released Ares gently and he slid to the ground. With a flick of her fingers towards Po's neck, she released the child, too. Po slumped down, unconscious.  
  
Shaking her head, Xena leapt up and ran into the cave as fast as she could (and that was VERY fast). So fast in fact that she almost ran into Hercules. She stopped just in time and met face to chest with her enemy.  


"Well, well, well... If it isn't the warrior princess herself." Hercules' lips curled in a grotesque parody of a smile. Xena took an involuntary step back. "To what," he placed a hand over his heart, "do I owe the honour of this visit?" 

  
Xena couldn't be bothered thinking up a cunning answer for that so she got right to the point. "Where are my friends!" she asked with her best evil glint in her eye.  
  
Hercules merely laughed. "Always getting down to business. I like that in a woman. But nevertheless, you asked about your friends. Well, there they are," he said and pointed to the walls. Against the jagged edges of the cave were (in height order, strangely enough) Cender, Gabrielle, Iolaus and Joxer, tied and gagged with pieces of rags. At the sight of the Warrior Princess, they all yelled a muffled "Help!" to their Warrior Princess.  
  
Hercules suddenly struck Xena to the ground the hilt of Joxer's sword; he'd taken it from a large pile of the hostages' weapons. Xena fell back but flipped herself into a neat roll before she reached the floor, ending up facing Hercules once more. "Nice move" he said approvingly. Before she could stop herself, Xena said "Ares taught me."  
  
A flash of anger spread across but the fire died down before he could do much damage. "ARES. You do realise that he's out there and quickly being sucked of his life force and dying, don't you, Xena. Let me ask you something: Why do you care about him anyway? He's an enemy. I thought you were on my side."  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, THAT'S WHY!!!!" Xena (or at least her tongue) said. Gabrielle's jaw dropped.  
  
Hercules nodded, almost quietly saying "that's as good a reason as any" but got rid of that impression by dropping her to the ground again, this time by means of tripping around the shins. Then he jumped down and pinned Xena down. He took Joxer's silly sword and pressed it against her flesh.  
  
"Wrong answer! Now, back to the topic of world destruction, I know that Ares told you all the details about the Frozen Heart and he would have told you how to destroy it too, therefore killing all Immortals instantly. How? Tell me or 'Prince Charming' outside will get the chop." Hercules wasn't in any mood to play.  
  
Xena considered her options: She could tell him that she didn't know how and probably everyone in the room including Ares and Po outside would die. She could give herself up to Hercules if he drops the god killing thing but she would probably be betrayed anyway. She could also pretend to know how to demolish the pantheon of gods and con him into giving her the Frozen Heart, letting the hostages go and running but Ares would be killed. Could she live without Ares? Could she give up Ares for three people in the prime of their lives and pre-teen who hadn't seen the world, and the gods? A bit of a decision for her.  
  
She put on a bit of an act for Hercules. "I'll tell you if you let Ares stay alive and let the hostages go."  
"Never!"  
"Than I won't breathe a word to you."  
Hercules pressed the sword closer and a droplet of blood formed around her neck. "TELL ME!!!"  
  


Outside the small cave the God of War slowly returned to consciousness. The first thing that registered was a sensation of lying on something hard. The ground? "How in Tartarus did I end up here?" he thought fuzzily.  
  
Pushing himself up into an upright position he dragged one hand over his face and tried to marshall his thoughts. "Last thing I remember is...what?" His head was throbbing, his vision still blurry and he felt worse than he could ever remember. Clearing his throat, he tried once more. "Xena?" he asked hoarsely. Turning his head he looked around, taking in his surroundings and the absence of the warrior princess. A small cave was nearby. Po, also out cold, lying on the ground not far away. A bolt of pure fear shot through him. "Xena!" he repeated urgently.  
  
Rising unsteadily to his feet he half walked, half staggered over to the unconscious girl. Ares leaned down to check her pulse and nearly fell in the process. He was mildly relieved to find she wasn't dead, though he did seem to have some memory of her turning on Xena. What had happened? And where the heck was Xena?  
  
He was just about to head for the cave when he heard her voice. At least, he believed it was her voice. It sounded strange, not really muffled, but rather like a choked off cry. He wondered for a moment if, in his confusion, he'd imagined it. But suddenly it came again, and this time there was another voice accompanying it. A voice that he'd recognize anywhere. "Hercules," he growled menacingly. Again a rush of dizziness as he realized his worst fear had come to pass. Xena was facing the crazed demi-god alone.  
  
He didn't even remember moving. One moment he'd been standing beside the fallen child and the next he was inside the cave. Heart pounding, breath heaving in his chest, he took in the unbelievable scene in front of him. Joxer, Gabrielle and Iolaus all bound; Hercules straddling someone on the ground; and Xena, his beloved Xena, lying helpless with Hercules' blade at her throat. Ares felt every ounce of warmth leave his body, felt the air sucked right out of his lungs. There was nothing left in him at all. Nothing but a cold, killing rage. 

Muscles afire with fury, Ares took off in a run. Hercules, so focused on the prey that struggled beneath him had no idea of the impact that was about to come. Fueled by a never ceasing tidal wave of anger, Ares swung his leg forcefully and with the entire weight of his body pivoting backing it up. The impacted landed where he'd targetted, kicking Hercules square in the face and sent him sputtering backward.  
  
Within moments, Ares was upon him again, pummeling Hercules' head with every ounce of energy he could muster. It was a blind rage that had taken over. Punch after punch came down, connecting with his brother's jaw. With each impact, Ares could feel a searing heat burn at his knuckles. It was pain. The Frozen Heart was indeed draining him of his power, his immortality, but still he continued on.  
  
"TELL ME WHERE THE FROZEN HEART IS NOW!!"  
  
Again his fists came down unrelentingly. Hercules once firm face felt more and more malleable with each strike of the fist. Ares continued in the melee, demanding the answer he so desperately sought.  
  
"TELL ME YOU PATHETIC DOG!!!"  
  
Hercules writhed. The pain he felt, ebbed as he felt himself grow numb to it. Now, something else grew inside. He felt another wave of sanity flee, leaving in its place a need to get himself out of there to finish the job he'd set out to do. He began to sloppily whisper as his eyes rolled back in his head with each punch that was brought down.  
  
Ares heard the dulled whispers pour out under the firm impact of his fist and felt his arm grow still. Brows came down as he grabbed Hercules about the head, shaking him.  
  
"What did you just say?!!? WHERE IS IT!?!?"  
  
Hercules head merely rolled to the side as his eyes closed. He had passed out. Ares breathed in and out through tightened lungs. White knuckled, he felt his insides claw at him with a need for revenge. What could he do though? Hercules was no longer concious and he was the only one who knew were the infamous jewel was. Rising to his feet, Ares staggeringly stood. With empathetic eyes, he looked down to his warrior princess still strewn upon the cavern floor in shock.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She began to sat up, clutching her neck and feeling around the wound that Hercules had done. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Ares extended a hand, and feeling her own fall into his, he turned his back on where Hercules lay. Xena rose to her feet, staring her former mentor in the eyes and silently thanking him for coming through while she was in such a daunting situation. It was a moment that was cut ever so short, however. From behind Ares back, there came the most sinister laughter. The ascent and descent of its tone was nearly akin to that of mocking and with a turn of the heel, Ares looked to the source.  
  
There Hercules remained on the ground, one hand placed at his forehead, the other upon his shaking chest as he continued to chuckle. Eyes were drawn down, a small tear induced from laughter making its way down to the hair line. Hercules rose a hand up and wiped the bead away and then began to clap. The sound resonated throughout the cavern. Xena and Ares did nothing but stood, perplexed.  
  
"Oh you two are good," Hercules started, rolling his head back and forth upon the floor. "For years people thought that you'd changed, Xena. I thought you changed." Slowly, he began to sit up. Hercules' expression had changed drastically. Where his face had been drawn up in amusement, it down twisted with despise. "It was all a lie!!!"  
  
Xena drew her sword and swallowed, staring down indignantly at the crazed man a few feet away. "Hercules, you're the one that's changed. The Frozen Heart is not only destroying the Olympians - it's destroying YOU! Just look at yourself!!"  
  
Faded blue eyes glowered, "Look at myself? You think I don't know what's happening to me?" He suddenly went into another fit of laughter. "Isn't this what you'd call being for 'the greater good'??" Again, his face turned dark as he menacing pointed a finger, "You're one of THEM Xena, and as far as I'm concerned, you'll be treated accordingly."  
  
Xena looked at Ares. Every breath was now draining the little energy left from Hercules' meddling. Hercules was purely merciless. But Ares did not give up. Ares' motto was always "Win the battle or die in the attempt!" which was funny because he couldn't die, but now Xena wasn't sure. The phrase still expressed his undying determination to bring the opposition wimpering at his feet in defeat.  
  
Ares looked down at the crazed Hercules. He was disgusted by what he saw. "And just to think that I used to envy you!" Ares said angrily. "YOU KILLED APHRODITE!!! My best friend! You will pay. I will have my vengeance in this life and throughout eternity I will hunt you down liike a wolf to a stag. You will NEVER escape me!!!"  
  
Xena understood that Ares hadn't gotten over his sisters' death. In fact, was so distraught that he had a mind to kill his brother as a quest throughout eternity to destroy Hercules' soul. At that moment, she couldn't blame him for that. She already knew the pain of loosing one closest to you. Fate had dealed Ares a double blow - a sister and a friend at the same time.  
  
Hercules chuckled. "You realise that if I kill you now, you won't reincarnate or go to the afterlife, right? In my wrath, victims get oblivion. Like 'Dite got."  
  
Ares was fired again into another rage. He drew his sword and flicked it against Hercules. "Not if I kill you first!" he murmured. "But first, where is the Frozen Heart!"  
  
Hercules said nothing. "ANSWER ME!" he roared. Still he got no reply. "Okay Hercules, you asked for it. You tell me where the Heart is or I'll kill YOUR best friend!" he said and took Iolaus' dagger. He skillfully threw the blade at Iolaus, only missing his head by a centimetre.  
  
"Ares!" Xena yelled in shock.  
  
Ares picked up another one. Hercules only then seeing Iolaus as the victim of Ares' frustration did he slightly relent. "Do you want me to do it again? TELL ME WHERE THE STONE IS!!!" Ares said and again threw it at Iolaus, this time on the other side, barely scraping his neck. He picked up a third.  
  
"Well brother?" Ares asked. "What's it gonnna be?"  


Xena looked in her loves eyes. No love there, trust me. Ares looked as if he would definitely kill Iolaus if he didn't receive an answer soon. Xena understood though that he wasn't allowed to kill Hercules because he promised Aphrodite so he would take Iolaus' life as payback until Xena could kill Hercules - he'd even take an ally.  
  
Ares moved his glare from Hercules to Xena, arm raised and aimed at Iolaus' chest. He mouthed, "I won't!" and "Make me look real!" Xena winked.  
  
"Ares! Ares don't! Look, STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!!! We can settle this without a fight!" she said to the two brothers in an act.  
  
Hercules shook his head. "On the contrary Xena, this must finish with a fight, a FINAL fight. Brother, I challenge you to a duel to the death, man to man. No weapons, no powers, no cheating. The winner gets the Frozen Heart. What do you say?"  
  
Ares clenched his fist around the dagger. "No. Give the Heart to me or the blonde gets it!" Both Iolaus and Gabrielle let out a muffled cry. "Ooops. I meant the MALE blonde gets it."  
  
Xena tried to stop the frantic group from panicking although it was too late. "Ares, I suggest that you accept Hercules' challenge. It's the best way out."  
  
Ares looked around the group. Everyone was staring at him. "Fine! I'll do it if you're up for a whipping, Hercules." Just for fun he threw the other dagger at Iolaus just between the legs and emptied himself of his weapons and Hercules did the same. Xena collected them all up and put them in a pile near the entrance.  
  
The pair stretched his arms and legs as a warm up before the brothers got ready to fight.  


Hercules and Ares squared off against each other. Each was evaluating the other, trying to find some vantage, some weakness that would lead to victory. The other occupants of the cave watched tensely, knowing that, one way or another, this madness would finally be resolved. Hanging like a dark, suffocating cloud lay the knowledge that the situation could only end in death for one combatant.  
  
Xena threw down the last of the weapons she'd gathered, then turned back to see a sight she'd hoped never to witness. Her very good friend preparing to fight his brother, the one true constant in her life, to the death. Despairingly she watched as they circled each other warily, seeing muscles tense and flex as they prepared for this battle that had been an eternity in the making. On the other side of the cave stood her companions, bound by their own horror as much as Hercule's ropes.  
  
Gabrielle and Joxer resembled statues in a temples, so completely motionless were they. Disbelieving eyes stared out of pale faces, reflecting the inner turmoil of bard and warrior wanna-be. Iolaus was a picture of perfect misery, tears rolling down his face as he struggled furiously to free himself. Xena knew how he had once prided himself on being Hercules' loyal friend. She could well imagine how badly he'd take it if Ares killed the demi-god. 'No matter who wins,' she thought wretchedly, 'we all lose. Gods, let there be another way!'  
  
The two men moved nearer, closing the space between them. Xena's hands clenched automatically, knowing the rage that bound Ares and Hercules together was about to be unleashed.  
  
A flash of blinding light broke through the semi-gloom of the cave. Overcome, the group cried out, mortals and god alike. Xena instinctively threw her hand across her eyes. Joxer's frantic cry could be heard above the din. "Hey!...I can't see!" Another voice, Gabrielle's, as he stumbled into her. "Ooph..Joxer, you idiot! Get off my foot!" The light began to fade until it reached a more tolerable level, revealing a very disoriented assembly of hostages and warriors. A booming voice made sense of the confusion.  
  
"In this corner, weighing in at 225 pounds, Ares! He's the Master of Mayhem, the Lord of Leather, the Prince of Pomposity. Previous bouts include the Trojan War as well as minor skirmishes too numerous to mention! He's big, he's bad, he's the son of Zeus, he's the God of War himself!"  
  
The god looked around wildly, trying to pinpoint the source of that annoying voice over. "Who in Tartarus are you?" he shouted. A wave of applause and cheering that filled the cave. Invisible fans at the greatest match of all eternity roared and stomped their feet. The sounds echoed around the walls, nearly deafening those inside. Xena had drawn her sword, searching in vain for someone to slay. The unseen voice continued.  
  
"And in the opposing corner, also weighing in at 225 pounds, Hercules! He's the King of Kindness, the Demi-God Next Door, The Jolly Green Giant's Little Green Sprout, a brother to Ares himself! Previous bouts include the Hydra, Cyclops and various giant sea-monsters!" Once more the sound of cheering fans reverberated loudly in the cave.  
  
Hercules glanced around, confusion and madness mingling in his eyes. "What trick is this, Ares?" he roared at the god. Ares turned to his brother at that, lips drawn back in a snarl. "No trick of mine, brother dear! I can kick your ass just fine on my own!" he retorted in disgust. He started to say something more, but the invisible voice broke in yet again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let's get ready to RUUMMMMBBLLLLEE!"  
  
"Oh, cool!" Joxer whispered in a loud aside to Gabrielle. "Think I could get an ale?"  
  
Hercules and Ares looked around, their perplexities slowing the battle down. "I don't weigh 225 pounds!" Hercules said pouting.  
  
"You aren't? Gees, you must be very fat yet not all that heavy!!!" Ares exclaimed.  
  
"COME ON GUYS, LET'S GET IT ON!!!!!" the voice boomed. It seemed very familiar but they just couldn't pin it down. Ares grinned as anger swept across Hercules' face. "Bring it on Jerkules!" he yelled so that his brother could hear. Hercules got ready to fight as did Ares.  
  
A bell went off and they decided to start....  
  
The two opponents advanced on each other, both wanting to tear the other apart, without waiting for the bell ringing to go. The invisible crowd yelled in protest at first but then they got the fight they wanted so they quietened down to a roaring wave of "Ares! *clap clap clap* Hercules! *clap clap clap*" repeated over and over. Then the crowd began singing "We will, we will ROCK YOU!!!!!"  
  
Of course, the two now half immortal brothers couldn't hear the cheering over their own fury and screams. Ares was the first to attack as Hercules found out he'd antagonised his family sibling a bit too much. As brutal punishment from the God of War, Hercules was the first struck to the ground. Ares would have hauled him up and gauged out his eyes he was that angry, but Hercules, from the ground, swept Ares off his feet around the shins and punched him hard straight in the face. To that, Ares kicked Hercules off himself at such a force that Hercules was thrown ten feet away. The crowd screamed in delight at the gruesome spectacle. Their brief separation left the pair of them enough time to recover from their blows.  
  
Hercules painfully rubbed his chest area where Ares had kicked him and after making sure his breathing was well regulated again, he ran back to Ares for vengeance. Ares himself had been gingerly inspecting the scar that had been given to him by Hercules via his fist when Hercules came back and took off the remaining silver gauntlet braced around his arm and was going to lunge and knock his brother out with it but Ares was still sharp and ducked underneath the attacking man. Hercules ungracefully flew over Ares' well built figure and landed face first into the sandy floor. Ares pushed back his black hair smoothly and sat over the dazed "ex do-gooder."  
  
Ares pulled Hercules' arm around to his back and wrenched the armband out of Hercules' clutching white-knuckled-gripped hands. Ares threw it away and it sailed neatly into the pile of weapons. Ares freed the arm and pushed the already dizzy head underneath back into the sand. "WHERE IS THE FROZEN HEART!!!!" Ares yelled at his opponent. Instead of a 'polite' answer, the same arm that Ares released shot behind and harshly pulled the dangling earring from the usual position at Ares' ear. Ares withdrew in pain and Xena screamed with him.  
  
Hercules got back up with a faceful of sand. He playfully mocked Ares by placing the minature sword in the pocket of his dirty ragged shirt. Ares took it as the insult that it was and the fight went off again. Ares decided to give him a taste of his own medicine and pulled off his own armband. With it Ares slashed in almost as a weapon around Hercules' face. * _Twice*_ in fact but it didn't reach home until the third strike and Hercules got a bruise that matched Ares'.  
  
Ares then put the gauntlet back on and they had another round of a very agonising (for both sides) fist fight that really put meaning the name of their dangerous dance, "Punch up."  
  
Ares still could not bring his despised brother down to the ground, so he fought harder against Hercules and concluded the mini-match with a knee to his brothers groin, bringing the scruffy man down with ease. The crowd yelled "Ouch!" for the fallen half god yet it was a happy one for Ares small victory.  
  
The God of War suddenly acted like a gentleman and waited for Hercules to stand up. He would not have done this had he seen Hercules stealthily draw a dagger for his next attack. He hadn't taken it out before the fight as Xena would have confiscated it for the deadly duel to the death. Now he jumped to his feet, waving the forbidden weapon around Ares. They were pushed into another fight and when the crowd saw that Hercules was breaking the rules, the all cried "BOO!!!!" in favour of the reasonable and rulekeeping God of War who was now inferior in power towards the opponent. "HEY!!!!!!!! GET RID OF THAT, HERCULES!!" the commentator boomed above the rest of the crowd.  
  
Hercules used the weapon smartly and strongly, rarely missing the dagger's destination. Ares soon had several minor wounds. Seizing his opportunity, Hercules slashed across his brother, cutting deeply into his bicep. Ares hadn't time to cry out before he had another slash across his well muscled stomach and one across the side of the face. Ares gritted his teeth and bore the pain. For a while. Ares elbowed Hercules in the face and knocked the weapon out of his hand. The two of them scrambled for the weapon.  
  
Xena was too shocked and horrified to do anything. Here was her good friend and her man fighting it out and there was nothing she could do about it either. From her point, Hercules was winning and was savagely beating Ares. Her despair was worse when Hercules reclaimed hold of the dagger. Xena had no choice but to help Ares. "ARES!!" she called. "Catch!" she said and threw another dagger of similar size towards Ares. Ares caught it and reflected the oncoming blow. The pair battle fiercely but no winner seemed apparent. The hands of fate were pulling and heaving the tug of war rope that would show who would win this match of destiny.  
  
Again to Xena's distress, Ares' dagger was knocked out of his hand and was kicked to the ground. Hercules lunged down and tried to plunge it into Ares' heart. *The same heart that loves me* Xena thought, cruelly tormenting herself. Ares gripped the handle of the dagger too and tried to push it away, but he was not succeeding. Then Xena remembered something important - Her love for Ares was just as pure as Gaia's love for Chronos. Only that could protect her love now. It was time to prove just how powerful love could be ....  
  
Xena gave herself a run up and vaulted herself into a fly kick aimed at Hercules. The force was true and the dagger flew out of reach into the wall. The crowd wasn't sure how to react from the interference so it kept cheering. Hercules was having trouble breathing and now his wounds counted just as many as Ares', now that a few teeth were knocked out. Blood seaped through a cut on Hercules' lip.  
  
Xena kissed Ares with a passion she (and the hostages; especially Gabrielle) didn't know existed in her. A choir of cat calls rang out from the audience. "Now get over there and get that Heart! You already have mine," she said huskily and kissed him again quickly before releasing him from her hard grip around him. Ares was dazed for a moment but went over to Hercules for the final death blow.  
  
Ares walked over and rolled Hercules over to his back to see his face. Hercules looked up at him in sheer terror of Ares' wrath. Ares rested the weapon on Hercules' throat. Ares looked down at him in turn and said with a pained expression. "You killed Aphrodite. You took Xena from me. You've ruined all my plans time and time again. You've won love from the world that was once mine. You took my father's favour from me. You played with me like a toy. And now you threaten my very existence, and that of my entire family." he said coldly. Hercules gulped and his breathing became heavier. "And yet I will spare you again." Ares said quietly and smashed the dagger against the rocky wall.  
  
"Ares the merciful!!!!" Someone from the crowd said and they cheered.  
  
"But tell me now, not just for my sake and Olympus', but for yours too - where is the Frozen Heart? I'm going to stop this once and for all! Hercules, Xena was right. It's not just affecting us, it's bringing you nothing but pain and insanity, and you could be right now impaled on that blade." Ares continued.  
  
Hercules coughed violently so Ares waited for it to subside. "Well?" Ares asked. Hercules slowly nodded, knowing he was defeated and put his hands into his rags, revealing the beautiful sapphire stone in the shape of a heart. "Take it," he rasped "It's brought me nothing but trouble," and place the cold stone into Ares' palm. Ares smiled. "Thank you, Hercules."  
  
Xena walked over with Ares towards the resting place of the former King of the Gods, the mighty Chronos. The two held hands and Ares placed the Frozen Heart back on the breast of Chronos, as it should have been and never disturbed. The room watched in suspense to find out whether the remains would accept Xena and Ares' return of the Heart. A shimmering golden light filled the room as if scanning the people inside it. When it subsided, the Frozen Heart stayed in its proper position. The audience clapped and cheered for them.  
  
Ares and Xena smiled. "Let's give this crowd something to cheer about," Ares whispered. Xena agreed and they brushed their lips against each other kissing harder as the audience went wild. Xena entwined her arms around Ares' neck and his pulled her closer around her upper back.  
  
"Wooohooo!!! Go STUDMUFFIN!!!!" A familiar voice called out. They both turned around to find the source. Aphrodite stood there in her full glory waving to them. Xena grinned and let Ares go. Ares ran across and embraced his sister. "'Dite, I missed you! Don't leave me ever again!" Ares exclaimed.  
  
"I'll try not to, bro!" she said happily. "Ares, guess what! You get your powers back now!" she said and pointed to the remains of Chronos. An electric blue light came across and it sunk deep into Ares' body until it was all gone. Ares' wounds were all cleansed and his sword was strapped to his side as usual. Aphrodite hugged her brother again and whispered something in his ear. Ares nodded and he walked over to Hercules, still lying on the ground.  
  
"Okay, Hercules, I'm gonna heal you now with my godhood but you must swear that you'll never pull a stunt like that again! AND you'll try not to stop ALL of my wars!" he added. Hercules readily agreed, now that his sanity was restored. Ares touched Hercules' hand and he glowed. One by one, Hercules' wounds disappeared. Ares pulled the hand to bring Hercules to his feet. Hercules looked disgraced with himself. "Th-thank you," he said, perplexed at why Ares would show mercy to him.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Just don't say I never do anything for you," Ares chuckled. Aphrodite looked as if she wanted more.  
  
"Well? Come on! You guys thanked each other and healed and stuff, so make up your hates and we can hit the sack - AND I can go to my manicure appointment with Francois I couldn't go to because I was dead!"  
  
The brothers rolled their eyes and reluctantly said to each other, "I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you, Ares," and, "I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you, Lil' Bro," and gave each other a quick hug.  
  
"YEAH!! That's what I like to see!" Aphrodite said happily.  
  
The hostages finally caught the Olympians attention by a muffled scream altogether. "What?" Ares asked. "They want us to unbind them," Aphrodite answered. "Fine," Ares muttered and one by one took them off the wall but stopped at Gabrielle. "Do I have to bring her down?" he asked mischeivously.  


**********  
The large group containing Xena, Gabrielle, Ares, Aphrodite, Hercules, Iolaus, Joxer, Cender and Polina (who had been unpossessed by Hercules), sat together around the campfire that night, talking happily, acting rowdily and eating the feast that the God and Goddess whipped up. The whole gang spent that evening as best friends, no past grudges included in anything. Indeed, the evening wouldn't have been as pleasant otherwise.  
  
Aphrodite told everyone about the wonderful beauticians in the Underworld and, because love was again restored to the world by her return, Joxer and Gabrielle were back to their unsure loving - or at least it used to be unsure. That night, the pair announced their engagement and they all cheered and celebrated with another round of food and drink. Xena told everyone between bites of chicken what happened to herself and Ares while they were alone, and everyone but Aphrodite was certain Ares had lost his mind too when he told everyone of his adventure in the mirror. Iolaus told the story about himself, Gabrielle and Joxer. 

About a million apologies were apologised by Hercules, which everyone said they forgived him for, and he and Ares acted like long lost brothers with each other, occasionally joking with each other and strangely enough began complimenting each other on the great moves they used to rip each other apart with, to the perplexation of their friends. Cender told everyone about the scramble to find Hercules and that the rabble had practically excavated the ground. He also said that he was going to con his mother into taking Polina's pocket money away for a month!  
  
When everyone was tired, they all slept around the fire toghether, even the Gods. Aphrodite, Gabrielle, Xena and Ares were the last ones there. Aphrodite and Gabrielle where borrowing each others brushes and Xena was making sure the fire would die down safely in the night, when Ares suddenly left the camp. Xena curiously left and followed him.  
  
When Xena found Ares, he was resting against a tree in the forest, deep in thought. Xena came up undetected by Ares and said, "Whatcha doing?"  
  
Ares looked at her and smiled. "Nothing," he sighed. "You know Xena, I'm the God of War again and it's all because of your efforts to help me. Thank you," he said.  
  
"No problem," Xena said, not too sure where there chat was leading.  
  
"But," he continued "I want to make sure you know a few things - for starters, I love you beyond the power of the Universe, and I'm never going to let you go. I don't care anymore what you feel like doing, whether you're a warlord or a farmer or whatever because you have that right to choose your own destiny. Secondly, I will ALWAYS be there, in rain or shine, to help you out and to guide you through hard times and-"  
  
"Ares, I understand this."  
  
"No, let me finish, Xena. I'm the God of War again and despite all the stupid things I've done in the past and the probable stupid things I will do, I'll always love you no matter what."  
  
"That was a long declaration," Xena murmured.  
  
"I mean every word of it," he said sternly.  
  
Xena smiled. "I know," she whispered and gazed up at the waxing moon.  
  
Gabrielle and Aphrodite smiled a distance away, watching them. "They are so perfect," Gabrielle stated.  
  
"Yeah, that is so sweet," Aphrodite said and wiped her eyes. "I didn't even charm them either!" she grinned.  
  
"Well, it's one match I wouldn't have guessed yet it's been right in front of my nose the whole time," Gabrielle said dreamily.  
  
"Like you and Joxer?" the Goddess of Love queried. The bard nodded and returned her gaze to her best friend.


End file.
